Arrancar's Story
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Sequel to Bleach Take 2.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters not stated in Part 1. So, I wasn't planning to do a sequel but I really liked my OC story and wanted to continue it. At least for the arc with the free zanpakuto spirits and the arc with the Reigai. Anyway, no set plan yet so I'll do my best and come up with one. Until then, enjoy. I hope.

* * *

Something Wrong

Kurai leaned against the tree, smirking. The Captain Guards had recruited three more into its ranks in the few weeks since Aizen's death, excluding Ashido. The now included Halibel, Rukia, and Nel who Halibel was teaching to control which form she was in. It was a slow process but she was gaining control a little at a time. At the moment, she was in her child form, sitting on Kurai's shoulder as they watched Ashido, Halibel, and Rukia fought several Gillians in the Menos Forest, partially as training and partially because the Gillians had opened a garganta to the Seireitei and had nearly gotten through.

The final three Gillians all turned toward Kurai just as an Adjuchas stepped out of the trees, looking like a massive creature with a Praying Mantis head, gorilla arms with a pair of praying mantis arms extending from the tops of his shoulders, a pair of stubby yet heavily muscled legs, and a pair of wings. When it arrived, Kurai drew Haruko and Nel hopped down.

"I'll take it from here guys," Kurai spoke up. "I'm getting bored."

The Adjuchas raised a hand and the Gillians all charged a Cero. Before any could fire, Kurai blasted all three Gillians with a Bala, blasting their heads into dust. The Adjuchas raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Alright then," the Adjuchas growled, its voice high pitched and scratchy. "Shall we do this the fun way?"

Kurai grinned and nodded, sprinting forward as the Adjuchas met his charge, slashing at him with the Mantis arms' blades while throwing punches with its other set of arms. Kurai blocked the Mantis arms repeatedly with Haruko while blocking the punches with his free hand. Then, he leapt over a punch and the Adjuchas laughed as it slashed at him. Kurai blocked the slash and redirected it down through the Adjuchas's hand, pinning it to the ground before slashing at the Adjuchas. It leapt back, dragging the blade along the ground but avoiding the slash. Then, it wrenched its blade free and its hand healed.

"You're fast," Kurai smirked. "But do you really not recognize me? My name is Kurai Mori."

"The Arrancar?" the Adjuchas gaped. "I see. Then I'll just have to kill you for what you did to Lord Aizen."

"I think not," Kurai snorted holding out his hand. "Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The blast exploded out of his hand and blasted the Adjuchas. When the smoke cleared, the Adjuchas was still standing. Badly burned, but alive. Kurai stared at his hand for a moment then at Haruko. He held up his hand again and fired a Raikoho. It killed the Adjuchas but it also wasn't at full power.

"Those blasts weren't at full power were they?" Halibel asked.

"No," Kurai confirmed. "We should head back. It'll be getting late."

Halibel nodded and opened a Garganta, since Kurai was still struggling at doing it, and they all hurried through, leaving the Garganta at the base of the Sokyoku Hill. They left, heading for the Head Captain's office to report in. When they arrived, they were met by Sasakibe, who had his sword drawn.

"Is something the matter?" Kurai asked.

"Sorry," Sasakibe apologized, putting his sword away. "I was trying to talk to my Zanpakuto."

Kurai nodded, glancing at Haruko before entering the Head Captain's office and kneeling, the others just behind him.

"What have you to report?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Menos have been dealt with," Kurai stated. "There was an Adjuchas that was seeking revenge for Aizen's defeat but he has been eliminated as well."

"Very well," Yamamoto nodded. "You may go."

Kurai nodded and they all left, heading back to their own Squad Barracks, or house in Halibel's case. When Kurai arrived, Nemu and Mayuri were conducting an experiment on a Gigai. Nemu smiled at him then returned her attention to the Gigai and Kurai walked to his room, drawing Haruko and sitting in lotus position with Haruko across his lap. He took a breath, reaching out to Haruko and a moment later he was standing in his inner world, which looked exactly like Haruko's Bankai form in the real world. He looked around, not seeing Haruko anywhere.

"Haruko?" Kurai called out. "Where are you?"

He began to wander through the forest, looking around in confusion before returning to the clearing. This time, there was something present. His Zanpakuto was stuck into the center of the clearing and there was a silhouette in the shadows of the trees on the far side.

"Haruko?" Kurai called out, walking forward but stopping next to the sword. "What's wrong?"

"You should not be here," Haruko spoke, her soft voice, which was usually calming, laced with enough anger and fear both to set Kurai's nerves on edge.

"What's wrong?" Kurai asked taking another step forward before stopping as a second, slightly taller silhouette appeared behind her.

"Leave!" Haruko shouted, and Kurai's eyes snapped open in the real world.

"Haruko!" Kurai trying to manifest her or enter his inner world but neither happened.

"What's wrong?" Nemu asked from the doorway.

"I have to see the Head Captain," Kurai growled, standing just as a Hell Butterfly flew in and relayed an urgent message ordering them to meet the Head Captain at the top of Sokyoku Hill.

They hurried there, arriving to find the other captains that were present, mostly excluding Kenpachi, and the Lieutenants all present, along with the other Captain Guards, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"What's going on?" Kurai asked, landing beside Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Momo.

"We don't know," Hitsugaya stated.

Just then, the suspension bridge creaked and groaned, everyone tensing, Halibel gripping her sword's hilt and Kurai drawing his a couple of inches. Then, the thick mist that had been obscuring their sight cleared and and Sasakibe staggered forward before collapsing. Unohana and Isane rushed over, Unohana saying something about cardiac arrest, but Kurai wasn't listening fully. He was pushing his way to the far side of the group where he could sense someone that he didn't know. Halibel felt the same thing, apparently, because she met him on the far side as he mist cleared again and a man with dark brown messy hair, a tight white coat, a white glove on his right hand with long fingernails, and maroon make-up around his eyes, one of which had a red sclera stepped forward, stopping and watching them all calmly.

"I'm afraid the Head Captain won't be joining us tonight," the man stated.

"And just who the hell are you?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"And who do you know the Head Captain isn't coming?" Komamura demanded, appearing in front of the man. "We're waiting, what did you do with Head Captain Yamamoto? So you refuse to answer? Well in that case...We'll just beat the answer out of you!"

He slashed as he finished but even with no reaction time, the man still managed to leap backward from the attack, landing a distance away, unharmed. The man held his hand out and his Spiritual Pressure kicked up a strong wind, making all of them squint and raise a hand to keep debris out of their eyes.

"Bankai!" Komamura shouted, glowing red. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

smoke exploded up behind Komamura as his Bankai's behemoth creation rose to its feet, taking the same pose as Komamura.

"We demand the Head Captain," Komamura snarled. "Tell us where he is!"

"I should warn you, your feeble attacks won't touch me," the man stated.

"We'll see!" Komamura shouted, raising his sword and slashing, the behemoth doing the same, but not at the enemy.

"Behind you!" Ukitake shouted.

Komamura spun, eyes widening just as his Bankai creation's blade crashed down where he was, everyone staring in shock.

"Captain no!" Tetsuzaemon shouted.

When the dust settled, Komamura stood from beside the blade where he had thrown himself.

"That strike, what was that?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"A zanpakuto attacked its own master?" Soi-fon muttered. "Impossible!"

"What the hell?" Shunsui blinked, a hand gripping his hat out of habit.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renji demanded.

"My my," Mayuri grinned. "How intriguing."

"Shut it Mayuri," Kurai growled, drawing Haruko as Halibel flicked her sword out, keeping her finger through the loop on one end of the cross guard. "Now's not the time."

Kokujo Tengen Myo'o suddenly exploded into smoke and vanished, something else forming behind Komamura as the man Komamura had been trying to attack chuckled. Komamura turned around slowly, eyes widening as he saw the new arrival. It was twice Komamura's height, with a very muscular build, a slightly monkey-like hairstyle which was a dark blue, glowing yellow eyes, flames curling out of the corners of its mouth which was glowing inside, a length of black cable with two gold ring blades on the ends in its left hand, and a zanpakuto matching Komamura's in its right, the sword seeming small compared to its massive side.

"Who, are you?" Komamura growled before his eyes widened further. "Tenken? But how-"

He stopped when Tenken slashed at him, forcing him to block it, barely able to fend off the strike. He shoved the sword away and slashed at Tenken, who jumped back before throwing one end of the cable at Komamura, the blade catching fire. The cable wrapped around his sword arm and began to pull. For a moment, Komamura pulled back, growling with the effort, then Tenken gave one hard yank and Komamura flew forward, Tenken's sword carving down through his chest as he did.

"Captain!" Tetsuzaemon shouted in rage but Yumichika held him back.

Hitsugaya leapt into the air as Kurai reached out to Haruko again but felt nothing.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted drawing his sword.

"Sting all enemies to death," Soi-fon growled drawing her own. "Suzumebachi!"

Her sword blade began to glow red but the light faded and the sword did nothing, as did Hitsugaya's. The other Soul Reapers, except Nemu and Kurai, all tried but had similar results.

"Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!" Kurai shouted, firing a blast at the man that seemed to be behind the strange occurrences.

Just before the lightning bolt hit, grass shot up in front of him, forming a wall and blocking the spell before twisting and spiraling together into a silhouette, before changing into an actual person. She wore a grass-colored kimono with tight sleeves, had long, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful face. She looked almost sad, but at the same time, was holding a grass sword that was formed from a length of her kimono's sleeve.

"H...Haruko," Kurai breathed taking a step backward as his sword fell to his side. "What...what is this? Why are you..."

"You and your precious zanpakuto are no longer united as one," the man stated, smiling to himself. "I freed them, released them from the Soul Reapers' control."

"Freed our Zanpakuto?" Isane breathed. "Is that possible?"

The man looked up at them, blood leaking from his red eye. Then, he held his right arm out and four explosions went off in the Seireitei behind him.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Betrayal

Explosions continued to sound in the Seireitei, along with screams, many of which were cut short almost as soon as they began. A maniacal cackle reached the Sokyoku Hill just before a massive glacier formed, the Soul Reapers trapped inside looking like ants at the distance they were. Then, it was over, and the only thing left was the fires and the wounded.

"What was that!?" Renji snapped.

"That was but a brief glimpse so that you might begin to grasp the power of my new comrades," the man stated walking to the edge of the cliff and turning back toward them, arms spread. "And as for the zanpakuto you so foolishly believed you owned, witness their true forms."

Several Spiritual Pressures appeared behind him and everyone stared in shock at an assortment of creatures, ranging from an oversized ape-human hybrid with orange hair, to a young-looking girl with a beautiful kimono and a pink ribbon with a large bell on each end, to a creature with black skin except for a red outline, rags for a scarf, gauntlets, shorts, and boots and two metal poles with a pair of pinwheel-style scythe blades on the end that matched Hisagi's Shikai, to a tiny creature with the right arm being the finger sleeve of Soi-fon's Suzumebachi's shikai form, and an outfit making her look something like a bee or hornet, which she was the right size to be. Then, another appeared beside Haruko. This one had snow white hair reaching down her back, a snow white kimono, pale skin, and startling blue eyes. The moment she appeared beside Haruko, Haruko glanced at her, smiled for a moment, before the sad look returned and she turned her attention to Kurai again.

"The zanpakuto spirits," Hitsugaya gaped. "Somehow they've...manifested themselves."

A man appeared beside Hitsugaya, tall with long green hair, a bluish white "X" scar over his face, a light blue robe over a dark blue shirt, and a goldish chain across his chest. He walked forward to stand with the man behind all of it as others began to appear.

"That's insane!" Renji spat as a samurai in red armor appeared beside Byakuya.

Next was a miniature doll-looking thing with the head of Mayuri's Bankai, a halo, and a green robe with a pair of butterfly wings extending from its back. Then came a woman with red hair, two sports of which formed cat ears. and pink fur-like clothes and a tail. She rested a hand on Rangiku's shoulder for a moment then shoved her aside, snapping for her to get out of her way, proving exactly whose zanpakuto spirit she was.

"Enough of this," Byakuya spoke up, arriving at the front of the group. "Tell us who you are."

"I am known as, Muramasa," the man stated. "And this night marks the end of the Soul Reapers reign over the zanpakuto. From now on, it'll be the zanpakuto who rule over the Soul Reapers."

He held his hand out and a blue seal formed in his palm before expanding in a flash of blue light before a zanpakuto appeared in his hand. It was relatively short with a purple grip but the moment he had it in his hand, he drove the first inch of the blade into the ground and the ground all but exploded upward below him and the zanpakuto spirits as purple flames shot outward from his blade. When the dust settled, the raised section stood nearly a hundred feet above them.

"Not good," Kurai growled. "Halibel, you don't have a Zanpakuto spirit up there, neither do you Nemu. Both of you will need to take Muramasa, but be careful."

They both nodded as Muramasa raised a hand.

"Destroy them," Muramasa ordered, dropping his hand.

All of the zanpakuto spirits leapt off of the raised section at their former partners.

"Rukia, you have to get to Ichigo to warn him," Kurai snapped, turning to her. "Get to the Senkaimon!"

"But-"

"Now!" Kurai ordered, reaching to his communicator. "Attention Squad Twelve. This is your co-lieutenant. Prep the Senkaimon for a trip to Karakura Town, now!"

"Yes Sir," someone on the other end answered. "It'll be ready within ten minutes."

"We don't need it in ten minutes, we need it now!" Kurai snapped. "You have five minutes at most!"

"Yes Sir!" the voice replied, sounding panicked.

"And don't forget the Hell Butterfly!" Kurai added before his vision darkened as a shadow swallowed him and his eyes widened. "Shit!"

He spun, his sword colliding loudly with a grass blade before Haruko kicked him, launching him backward. He flipped over, landing on his hands and doing a backward handspring, a fireball passing under him as he did and only narrowly missing him. He landed on his feet, glancing in the direction the fireball had come from to see the zanpakuto in the pink kimono spinning and hurling fireballs out of the bells on her ribbon at Momo.

"So that's what Tobiume looks like," Kurai mused, remembering Haruko describing Tobiume as more beautiful than herself, something she was jealous of. "Shit I need to stop being distracted."

He turned back to Haruko in time to sweep a stab aside then jump sideways away from her. Haruko pursued him, slashing at him rapidly as he deflected the blows. Finally, he jumped over the blade as Haruko raised her hand.

"Fuck!" Kurai growled as a Sokatsui blasted him and he crashed into Mayuri, both of them crashing into the ground as Ashisogi Jizo floated over, purple gas curling out of its mouth. "I'd switch since yours isn't much of a threat to me, but I'd rather you didn't die by Haruko's blade. Not even she is taking that honor from me."

Kurai stood, sprinting at Haruko again and she swung her sword's hilt, the blade becoming a whip and wrapping around Kurai's throat. He gripped it, keeping her from pulling it tight enough to choke him but she simply spun, hurling Kurai into the overgrown monkey-human, who was fighting Ikkaku. It spun, bashing him away from itself before turning to Ikkaku. Kurai flew over the edge of the Sokyoku Hill, crashing into Rukia and the two crashed into the ceiling of the Squad Ten Barracks. Just as they did, a glowing circle formed below them.

 _Shit!_ Kurai thought, hurling himself and Rukia out of the circle just before a massive column of ice shot into the air.

"Get up Rukia," Kurai growled, standing as Sode no Shirayuki landed in front of them, four small glowing circles forming in front of her as bits of ice shot into the air from them.

"Tsugi no Mai," Sode no Shirayuki spoke evenly as she held her sword out, aimed at the two of them. "Hakuren."

A wave of frozen air shot out and Kurai and Rukia scattered, barely escaping the blast before their zanpakuto spirits appeared in front of them. Haruko slashed at Kurai and he caught her wrist then blocked a second blade extended from her other sleeve. Just as he did, three more grew from the bottom of her kimono and impaled him through the torso. Rukia blocked Sode no Shirayuki's first slash but Sode no Shirayuki forced the blade upward then slashed downward at Rukia. Rukia managed to avoid a would-be fatal blow but the sword still carved a deep gash in her left shoulder. The moment the blade was clear, Sode no Shirayuki kicked Rukia, blasting her through several buildings into the ground before the Senkaimon. She stood just as Sode no Shirayuki appeared in front of her, slashing at her. Rukia blocked it but Sode no Shirayuki kicked her backward. She crashed into the Senkaimon, cracking the door but not breaking it. Then, she collapsed. Kurai landed in front of her, firing a Bala at Sode no Shirayuki but she cut the blast in half as Haruko landed beside her. Explosions were still going off on top of the Sokyoku Hill but the fight seemed to have died down a lot.

"Please Haruko, Sode no Shirayuki," Kurai pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Kurai," Haruko apologized. "I'm doing what must be done."

She held one of her two grass blades out and twelve pink blasts of energy began to form around her at the same time as Sode no Shirayuki began to prepare a Hakuren.

"I am too Haruko," Kurai sighed holding out his hand and forming a Cero. "Please stand down."

Just then, the Senkaimon began to creak open, the damaged doors scraping across the ground loudly. As it opened, a pair of Hell Butterflies arrived and Kurai fired the Cero at the ground halfway between himself and the two zanpakuto spirits, blasting rubble into the path of the two oncoming attacks and a cloud of dust before picking up Rukia and turning, leaping into the Senkaimon just before the doors collapsed and the portal closed.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Filled In

Kurai fell out of the Senkaimon and fifty feet to the ground, landing hard before Rukia crashed down on top of him. A moment later, Ichigo was beside him, lifting Rukia off of him.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "What happened?"

"Long story," Kurai growled, standing. "We're going to have company."

No sooner had he said this, did a second Senkaimon open and Sode no Shirayuki stepped out, surveying the three as Ichigo and Kurai both drew their swords.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Kurai stated. "Rukia's zanpakuto spirit. Mine's out and about too."

"You are the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki," Sode no Shirayuki stated. "I'll be taking her now."

"Will you?" Kurai snorted. "I may be unwilling to attack Haruko, but you I will attack if you force my hand."

"I'm not letting you hurt Rukia anymore," Ichigo stated.

"I see," Sode no Shirayuki said, watching the two carefully for a moment before a Senkaimon opened behind her. "Very well. I'll be back."

She stepped through and the Senkaimon closed. Kurai turned to Ichigo and nodded.

"Urahara," both decided.

Ichigo picked up Rukia and they both hurried to Urahara's to see if he had any idea about what was going on. Kurai rounded up Chad, Uryu, and Yoshino and filled them in about what had happened, Yoshino mostly because she and Uryu had been on a date at the time and so she would be warned about what was going on if it spilled over to their world. Finally, hours later and long after the sun rose, Rukia finally regained consciousness.

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled hugging her upon seeing her awake. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rukia smiled hugging him back before Orihime helped her sit up.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "Our zanpakuto were freed by some guy called Muramasa then attacked us. Me and Kurai only barely escaped. But...why didn't they follow? They don't need the main Senkaimon, that's just the one we took since we were too busy fighting to open our own."

"Sode no Shirayuki did follow," Kurai stated. "When she saw she'd have to fight me and Ichigo both to get to you, she got smart and went back."

"I see," Rukia nodded. "What about the Seireitei? Does anyone know how it's fairing?"

"It's fine now," Yoruichi spoke up, appearing in a doorway. "Destroyed, and with a lot of Soul Reapers seriously wounded, but the zanpakuto have left. For now."

"How many fatalities?" Kurai asked.

"Not many, miraculously," Yoruichi stated. "Though, still a high number given it was only a dozen or so enemies."

"And all in Shikai mode," Kurai stated. "None actually used their Bankai. From what I saw."

"I know," Yoruichi nodded. "Anyway, Squads Four, Two, and Twelve were untouched so Four is the new headquarters for the time being and Soi-fon has already got the Stealth Force looking for the zanpakuto."

"Good," Kurai nodded. "Ichigo, Kisuke, have either of you had trouble with your zanpakuto?"

"No," Kisuke said shaking his head.

"Me neither," Ichigo shrugged. "There's no change at all."

"I thought not," Kurai nodded. "Either the enemy can only affect zanpakuto in the Soul Society, or he has to take control and draw out the zanpakuto spirit directly. In the second, and more likely case, you two are fine only because you have not yet been in the Soul Society, where Muramasa is. For the sake of safety, Kisuke should keep it that way."

"I agree," Kisuke nodded, voice grave. "My Bankai would not be a weapon I would like to see the enemy wield."

"I should hope not," Kurai nodded. "You won't even wield it."

"Alright," Yoruichi sighed. "Tomorrow I'm heading back to gather more information."

"I'm going too," Kurai sighed. "But, Yoruichi..."

"From what I've heard, both were severely wounded in the battle," Yoruichi spoke up, knowing what he wanted to know based on what she had heard about the fight in the Soul Society. "However, both are fine and should be fully healed within a couple of days."

Kurai nodded and sighed.

"Kisuke, I guess I'll be staying here for tonight," Kurai sighed. "I'll head back with Yoruichi tomorrow."

Kisuke nodded and Yoruichi left to do one thing or another while Kurai went outside for fresh air. A few hours later, he sensed a Senkaimon and arrived inside just as it closed behind Rukia. A few minutes later, Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Kisuke arrived, along with Kisuke's three Mod Souls and Kon.

"She went back," Kurai stated. "She's worried. Me too."

"I'm going after her," Ichigo stated.

"Is that wise?" Kisuke asked.

"We all knew he was going eventually anyway," Kurai stated. "I'll make sure he doesn't lose his powers in the middle of a fight and die. I'm heading back now anyway."

Kisuke nodded and Kurai drew Haruko, opening a Senkaimon while Ichigo used his combat pass to exit his body. Then, three Hell Butterflies flew out and the three walked through the Senkaimon, leaving Kisuke alone.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Taking Sides

Kurai stepped out of the Senkaimon with the other two just behind him and did a quick sweep with his senses for Rukia. He found her and was able to tell she was okay.

"Alright, we'll need to be extra careful," Yoruichi spoke up after a moment. "Ichigo, if you sense any change in Zangetsu, run."

"Zangetsu will be fine," Ichigo stated.

"Because he's special?" Kurai asked, earning a nod as he smiled humorlessly. "So is Haruko, and Sode no Shirayuki. All Soul Reapers feel their zanpakuto spirits are special. Just be extra careful."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to check on how the Stealth Force is doing," Yoruichi stated.

"Worried about her are you?" Kurai grinned, Yoruichi stammering something for a moment before growling in annoyance and leaving.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing," Kurai grinned before it faded and he turned around.

Ichigo looked and saw Haruko standing a short distance from them.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, allow me to introduce Haruko," Kurai stated. "Are you sure I can't change your mind Haruko?"

She shook her head, eyes watery but face otherwise emotionless. Then, she extended a grass blade and Kurai did the smart thing. He turned and fled, Ichigo just behind him.

"Why are we running?" Ichigo demanded.

"I can't fight her," Kurai stated. "I won't."

"Why...you feel that?"

Kurai did, in fact, sense what Ichigo did. Rukia was fighting Sode no Shirayuki again. And losing.

"Go," Kurai said. "Save her. I'll handle things here."

"Okay," Ichigo nodded branching off, Haruko paying him no mind.

"Why are you doing this Haruko?" Kurai shouted. "What did Muramasa promise you?"

"It's not about that," Haruko stated. "This is what must be done."

"And what is that?" Kurai demanded.

"I'm sorry," Haruko apologized holding out a hand. "Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui."

He leapt into the air as the blast passed below him then turned and sprinted through the air to his left. He landed in the next street over and continued running as Haruko followed, never falling behind an inch or gaining an inch. He dodged several more kido spells as she pursued him but after a few minutes, she suddenly vanished. He slowed to a stop as she stepped around a corner ahead of him and Sode no Shirayuki appeared behind him a moment later. The thing was, Sode no Shirayuki was burned and gasping for breath.

"I take it Rukia beat you," Kurai stated.

"No," Sode no Shirayuki said shaking her head. "She detonated a Soren Sokatsui and hit us both to end the fight."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Then, since you're here, would you mind telling me why Haruko is trying to kill me?"

"If she meant to kill you, you would be dead," Sode no Shirayuki stated as the two sister zanpakuto began to walk toward him, keeping him from fleeing in either direction. "Our orders are not to kill you, but to ensure that you cannot interfere."

"Why?" Kurai growled. "Muramasa beat Nemu and Halibel together while Halibel was in her Resureccion form. I can't fight that freak."

"No," Haruko agreed. "But you could ruin his plans."

"What, his plans to massacre the Soul Reapers?" Kurai scoffed. "Like Rukia, and Renji, and Ichigo, and me? You really want that to happen Haruko?"

Haruko was silent, raising her grass blade.

"Just tell me why," Kurai pleaded. "Why turn against me?"

"We zanpakuto have had enough of being mistreated and controlled," Haruko stated after several seconds, her and Sode no Shirayuki now within range if they wanted to attack with their swords.

"Mistreated?" Kurai scoffed. "When have I ever mistreated you? When have I ever controlled you? Your shikai form is completely under your control, not mine. Your Bankai form allows me to travel through you and create blades from your trees but aside from that there's no change. You have only ever been my partner, never my lesser, never a tool, never my slave."

"But you never truly understood me," Haruko stated. "You took advantage of my strength for the least important tasks, like taking revenge on that captain that you no longer care to kill. Or like fighting Ikkaku."

"But I trusted you for things like helping me fight Halibel, and healing my friends dozens of times when they would have died otherwise," Kurai stated. "Your power is what saved Yoshino and Gin both. You saved my life too many times to count. You saved my life from Aizen alone at least three times, one of which left you comatose. I've only ever seen you as my greatest friend. I would never mistreat or control you. You know that."

"The fact that you've been fighting her says otherwise," Sode no Shirayuki stated, her sword at his throat.

"I...I wouldn't," Kurai stated letting go of his zanpakuto, the sword clattering to the ground as Haruko stared at it in shock. "I blocked her attacks but I never once attacked.

"You used a Cero," Sode no Shirayuki stated.

"On the ground to make a dust cloud," Kurai stated. "I was fleeing. I had no intention of harming her, or you. I have never taken up arms against you Haruko."

"I know," Haruko stated, tears beginning to leak fro her eyes and quickly flowing down her cheeks as she raised her sword.

"I thought your mission was to keep me from interfering," Kurai stated and Haruko's eyes widened as she realized she had no control.

"You won't stop interfering unless you die," Sode no Shirayuki surmised. "Muramasa must have figured that out."

Haruko's arm began to shake and Kurai smiled, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"I...can't," Haruko sobbed, teeth gritted. "I can't stop."

"I thought you didn't want to be controlled Haruko," Kurai smirked and Haruko's eyes widened.

Her other arm snapped up, catching her attacking arm at the elbow as it tried to descend. Sode no Shirayuki noticed and blinked, her own sword pulling back a bit in her surprise.

"Haruko?" Sode no Shirayuki blinked. "Are you..."

"I...won't," Haruko sobbed, attacking arm slowly descending. "I can't. I won't hurt Kurai!"

Sode no Shirayuki nodded and slashed at Kurai from her left. Haruko's own sword blocked it out of instinct, breaking whatever was controlling her and she blinked then smiled as Sode no Shirayuki allowed her sword to fade then smiled.

"Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki," Haruko smiled. "Now what will you do?"

"I must return," Sode no Shirayuki stated. "I am now an enemy of the Soul Reapers. The next time we meet, sister, you will die."

Haruko nodded and Sode no Shirayuki vanished with Flash Step. Kurai turned back to Haruko and she smiled holding out his sword. He accepted the sword and she smiled.

"Kill me," Haruko instructed. "I'll return to the sword and you will have access to your Shikai and Bankai again."

"Yours, not mine," Kurai stated raising the sword. "You're sure?"

Haruko nodded and Kurai slashed, closing his eyes as he did. Just before the blade reached Haruko, she deconstructed into blades of grass, rapping around the zanpakuto before the grass faded and Kurai opened his eyes, looking around then down at the sword. Before he could try to communicate with her, he sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure in the distance as well as something similar as two Getsuga Tenshos shot into the air, one of them black.

"Oh no," Kurai breathed hurrying that way.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

First Hand

Kurai skidded to a stop in a row of towers where Ichigo was fighting a man with a black robe with a tattered end, messy dark brown hair, a stubble beard, and a pair of orange sunglasses who was wielding Ichigo's Bankai. The first thing he noticed after the zanpakuto spirit, was that Ichigo seemed to have broken free of his Hollow's control already, though it was difficult to tell if his power was holding up. He needed help.

"Zangetsu," Kurai guessed.

"That's correct," Muramasa nodded, appearing behind Kurai. "You must be Kurai. I sensed Haruko be defeated. I'll have to free her again."

"I think not," Kurai snarled, turning toward him and drawing Haruko. "You won't be taking control of my friend again. And this time you won't be walking away."

Muramasa snorted in amusement, summoning his sword before lowering it to his side. Kurai grinned, sprinting forward and leapt into the air, slashing at Muramasa. Muramasa blocked it and threw Kurai away. Kurai landed on his feet, holding Haruko with the blade down.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled and released the sword.

The field of grass spread under him and Muramasa leapt back to avoid it. Once it had grown, Kurai grew a single grass sword and sprinted forward, slashing at Muramasa. Muramasa blocked the slash then leapt into the air as several blades shot up at him from below. Once airborne, Muramasa stopped, hovering and Kurai smirked giving Haruko back the grass sword before she became a pair of forearm bracers with blades similar to those that Grimmjow's release form had had.

"Shall we dance Muramasa?" Kurai grinned.

"Very well," Muramasa sighed. "If you insist, I will show you my power, as I did those two before."

Kurai narrowed his eyes and sprinted forward. Muramasa slashed at him and Kurai blocked it with his right bracer, pushing it away before throwing a punch with his left hand. Just as the punch passed in front of Muramasa, Muramasa's other hand crashed into Kurai's abdomen, launching him backward. He landed in a hand spring, flipping onto a chunk of rubble Ichigo and Zangetsu's battle had left and growled in annoyance, sprinting forward again. He began to attack Muramasa rapidly but before any of his attacks could hit Muramasa, Muramasa knocked a punch aside with his left hand and slashed Kurai across the chest with his zanpakuto. Kurai staggered, away, holding a hand over his deep wound, eyes wide.

"Impossible," Kurai growled. "My Hierro is even stronger than Halibel's. You shouldn't be able to cut me so easily."

"And yet, you bleed," Muramasa stated. "Shall we continue?"

Kurai firmed his right bracer into a sword again and sprinted forward, this time, Muramasa ducked under the slash and then slashed Kurai's left arm aside by hitting the bracer. Then, he slammed a palm strike into Kurai, launching him backward before letting the sword disappear and holding out his right hand, uncurling the fingers slowly. The moment they were open, Kurai's eyes widened as he felt something wrap around his body. Muramasa whipped his hand around and Kurai sailed through the air as though attached to an invisible chord. He crashed through three towers before crashing into the ground as Muramasa resummoned his sword, Kurai still immobile as Muramasa walked forward. Haruko unwound from Kurai's arms and reformed the field and Muramasa stopped at the edge.

"Not this time," Muramasa stated, leaping into the air over Kurai and holding his sword out, blade downward. "It's finished."

Just as he released the sword, a blade extended from between two towers and knocked it aside, the blade having moved too fast for Kurai to keep track of. After a moment, the blade retracted and Gin Ichimaru stepped out from between the towers with Rangiku just behind him.

"Gin!" Kurai cheered. "You're late! How do you have your Shikai?"

"Our friend never found me," Gin stated simply. "And, in any event, it would seem you need help my friend."

He extended his sword to about fifty feet and slashed sideways through the air between Muramasa and Kurai and suddenly Kurai could move again. Kurai leapt up and back to Gin then looked at him in confusion, as Muramasa was.

"How did you do that?" Muramasa demanded.

"Your spell connects invisible Spirit threads to your target, immobilizing them," Gin stated. "However, it is visible in a reflection, like the one I saw in my sword's blade. I wasn't sure if I could cut it but it was worth a shot."

"Glad you did it," Kurai sighed. "And that I brought you back."

"As am I," Gin nodded. "Shall we?"

Before either could attack Muramasa, Zangetsu and Ichigo both fired a Getsuga Tensho at their full power, Ichigo's empowered by his inner hollow's Spirit Energy but without the mask. After a moment, Ichigo's grew into a massive skull with glowing red eyes and completely overpowered Zangetsu's, blasting him and forcing him to turn into the sword he had been wielding, which was sticking out of the ground.

"Impressive," Kurai grinned. "Muramasa, let's finish this."

He held his hand out, Haruko compacting into a single sword as Muramasa floated down to his own sword and picked it up. Kurai sprinted forward but Muramasa appeared in front of him, slashing him across the chest again and launching him backward before beginning to cough hard, blood running out of both eyes.

"It would seem I have toyed with you for too long," Muramasa stated between coughing fits. "I'll see you again, Kurai."

And with that, his body dissolved in green energy.

"Fuck," Kurai groaned from the ground. "That could have been better. Should have gotten armer rather than a sword."

Haruko reverted to her sealed form and Gin and Rangiku both helped him to the Squad 4 barracks.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Partners

Kurai sat on the edge of the bed and smiled reassuringly. Nemu and Halibel were laying in the beds to either side of his. While he had been defeated, Haruko had healed him already and he was now able to leave. Nemu and Halibel had both turned down his offer to be healed in favor of letting Squad 4 handle it.

"I'll be back, in one piece this time," Kurai promised.

"I know," Nemu nodded. "But, don't forget, there are more powerful and less loyal Zanpakuto out there still, like Kazeshini, or Suzumebachi."

"I don't know if Kazeshini is more powerful but he's definitely less loyal," Kurai agreed. "The same can probably be said for Suzumebachi in reverse. The difference was that I never subjugated Haruko like you all did. Haruko gave me her power willingly when I needed it. So don't worry. Now that she can manifest herself, there's no danger of me being killed. She'll watch my back, like she always has."

"I know," Nemu nodded. "Just be careful."

He nodded and kissed her then looked over at Halibel.

"I advise against kissing me," Halibel smirked, her mask stretching up on one side as she did.

"Funny," Kurai snorted. "I was actually going to ask if you knew where Nel and Ashido were."

"Last I heard they went back to Hueco Mundo to look for surviving Arrancar, preferably to enlist the ones less loyal to Aizen and to end the others," Halibel stated.

"Didn't Grimmjow survive?" Kurai asked.

"Yes," Halibel nodded. "As did my Fraccion."

"Ayon would definitely be a useful distraction against Muramasa," Kurai stated. "Not sure it would hurt him though."

"Probably not," Halibel agreed. "Heal me. I'll head to Hueco Mundo as well to get Nel back here. Maybe with new recruits."

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Whatever you do, don't bring Ulquiorra or Barragan back to life."

"If either of them returned, we'd all die," Halibel snorted as Kurai had Haruko heal her. "Thank you. You should get back to searching for the Zanpakuto too. I'll send word if anything happens."

Kurai nodded and Halibel left through a Garganta. Kurai said his goodbyes to Nemu again then left, heading out of the Seireitei where Haruko manifested herself, growing a grass sword from one sleeve and handing it to him since he couldn't use her sword form when she was manifested now. He accepted the blade and looked around.

"Well, where to first Haruko?" Kurai asked.

"I'm not sure," Haruko mused. "It's a bit difficult for me to remember much about what happened when he was controlling me anymore. I think...that way."

He pointed and he nodded, turning and heading that way with her following. About ten minutes later, they stopped as two zanpakuto spirits found them.

"Speak of the devils," Kurai growled, watching Kazeshini and Suzumebachi carefully, mostly Suzumebachi, given her power. "Haruko, I'll need you as my Shikai for this one."

She nodded an agreement and deconstructed into grass, creating the field they were both used to. Sure enough, Suzumebachi appeared behind him, stinger arm jabbing him in the back before he had time to react. He spun, swatting her aside and receiving a seal on the back of his hand too. Haruko began to release a blue smoke from her flowers and Kurai grinned, holding his hand out as Haruko grew him a sword. He raised the blade as Kazeshini's weapons streaked out of the trees, spinning. He spun, blocking the first and knocking it into the second. Then, he felt something jab him in the back and his blood ran cold. He staggered forward, limbs going numb as his head did the same then he stopped, looking back at Suzumebachi who was grinning. After a moment of nothing happening, Kurai looked at his hand and grinned. The seal was gone.

"Shame," Kurai grinned as Suzumebachi's smile melted away to shock and panic. "Your best attack is gone. I hope you have more."

She flew over, jabbing him in the chest then pulling back and doing it again. Again Kurai's body went cold but it recovered faster without his panic kicking in.

"No!" Suzumebachi shrieked flying backward as Kurai grinned. "You're on your own Kazeshini!"

"What?" Kazeshini demanded from the trees. "You're running away? Guess we know who's stronger. Just use Bankai."

Suzumebachi ignored him and disappeared into the trees as Kurai sighed, rubbing his head.

"Alright Haruko," Kurai sighed. "Let's finish off Kazeshini, at least."

Haruko returned to her manifested state, handing him a sword as Kazeshini stepped out.

"You're a traitor Haruko," Kazeshini stated, pointing one of his two weapons at her.

They were long metal rods ending in spikes and with two scythe-like blades near the end with one inverted. The pair of weapons was connected by a long chain.

"Not anymore," Haruko stated growing a sword for herself. "I was a traitor, when I turned against my partner."

"You mean that pathetic Soul Reaper that thinks himself your master?" Kazeshini snorted.

"Partner," Kurai corrected. "I've never considered myself Haruko's master. I've never even fought her to gain her power. She gave me her Shikai when I needed her power and her aid to survive and to protect the person I cared most about. She gave me her Bankai when I needed it to survive and protect the other Captain Guards, my friends. To me, Haruko has always been my greatest friend and ally. She has never been a tool or a servant."

"How sweet," Kazeshini snarled. "Too bad that's a lie!"

He hurled one of his weapons, disappearing as he did. The moment the weapon passed him, Kurai drove his sword down through the chain and Haruko blocked the other, which was also aimed at him. Kazeshini yanked on the chain but only the weapon Haruko had blocked returned. A moment later, a tornado shot out of the trees, the blade whipping around the tornado on the chain in a blur. Kurai held his hand out, making no move to block the weapon as it whipped around at him.

"Hado Eighty Eight," Kurai spoke as Haruko again blocked the weapon then trapped it to the ground with her foot. "Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The blast shot out of his palm and blasted the tornado, Kazeshini flying into the trees as the weapons disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, before reappearing in his hands.

"Not bad," Kazeshini admitted. "But I've grown tired of this. Now, you both die."

A weapon shot out of the trees on either side, blurring toward Haruko as she held her sword skyward. Kurai hurled his own sword, blocking one weapon before stepping into the other's path, the blade driving itself through his abdomen and stopping.

"What!?" Kazeshini raged. "He took the hit for her!?"

"Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" Haruko spoke, whipping her sword down as twelve pink blasts of energy formed and shot away from her, the explosion illuminating everything, revealing Kazeshini fleeing the explosion, which had missed.

The moment he was exposed, Kurai raised his right arm, eyes closed so he could see Kazeshini's Spiritual Pressure, and fired a Bala at him, the blast hitting him in the face and launching him through the trees. Kazeshini's weapons disappeared again and Haruko healed Kurai who stood and turned toward where Kazeshini had been, opening his eyes and picking up his sword again.

"He ran off," Kurai reported.

"Someone else will track him down," Haruko stated. "We should stick to our main goal."

"I doubt we'll find Muramasa," Kurai stated. "I think he may have left."

"To where?" Haruko asked.

"My guess would be to find more power," Kurai stated. "He seems the type."

"Where would he get that?" Haruko asked.

Kurai didn't answer for a moment then said, "Come on. We should get back."

They returned to the Seireitei and found Ichigo heading to Squad 4.

"I need to talk to you," Kurai spoke up, landing beside him.

Ichigo nodded and looked over at Haruko, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything.

"She's on our side again," Kurai stated. "You hollowfied completely right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "After I broke free of his control, he lent me his power so I could fight against Zangetsu while Zangetsu was using his Bankai."

"You need to take it easy Ichigo," Kurai sighed. "You'll lose your powers if you're not careful. Anyway, what I really wanted to know was, how interested was Muramasa in your Hollow Powers?"

"Very," Ichigo growled.

"I thought as much," Kurai nodded. "Halibel, you better be careful."

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Recruitment

Halibel stepped out of the Garganta and looked around. She was in the Menos Forest and there was a group of nearly fifty Gillians around her, but they payed her no mind. She turned and walked away from the group, into the forest while spiking her Spiritual Pressure. After only fifteen minutes, Emilou, Cyan, and Franceska all appeared around her as Nel and Ashido appeared behind her.

"Hello Lady Halibel," Cyan greeted pleasantly. "It's been a long time."

"Sorry," Halibel apologized. "Things have been, hectic, recently."

"Don't worry about it," Franceska sighed. "We're just glad you're back."

"I'm actually here to recruit help to combat a rogue zanpakuto spirit that has been freeing other zanpakuto spirits and forcing them to fight against the Soul Reapers," Halibel stated. "We also need Nel to come back."

"I see," Nel nodded just before pink smoke shot up around her and she fell to the ground, landing on her mask and rolling onto her behind. "Aahh. Nel hates it when Nel gets small again."

Halibel sighed, pinching the bridge of her mask's nose just before a dozen Ceros shot out of the trees around them, blasting the area they were in into a massive crater. When the smoke cleared, Halibel, now in her Resureccion form, and Ashido lowered their sword, both breathing hard from blocking the explosion with a joint barrier Kurai and Momo had taught them.

"What now?" Ashido growled. "An Adjuchas?"

"Worse," Halibel growled as Grimmjow stepped out of the trees, also in his Resureccion form. "Grimmjow."

"Master Grimmjow?" Nel asked backing away and bumping into Ashido as Halibel's Fraccion appeared in front of her.

"No," Halibel said sternly, stepping forward and standing in front of them. "I'll handle Grimmjow. You all need to handle the Gillians."

The three nodded and all left with Ashido, leaving Nel behind, who fell to her knees, beginning to cry.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted, firing a Bala at her. Halibel managed to get her out of the way, barely, and set her on the branch of a tree above them then returned to the ground. "You've gone soft."

"You'll die this time Grimmjow," Halibel warned.

"Not this time," Grimmjow grinned. "I've been training. And I've always been faster than you."

"Maybe," Halibel agreed. "But I'm still ranked higher than you."

"Not anymore," Grimmjow grinned. "I'm now Espada Zero. You're only Espada Three."

He blurred forward, slashing at her right side with his claws but rather than block it, she swung her sword upward at him, forcing him to redirect his hand into a block. The moment he did, Halibel smashed her forehead into his, blasting him backward. He flipped over, landing on his hands and feet and snarling as Halibel raised her sword which began to glow gold.

"Speed was never your thing Halibel," Grimmjow growled, speeding around her in a blur. "I've always been faster."

"No," Halibel said shaking her head. "You always thought you were. But the truth is, I have one attack too fast for even Lord Aizen to avoid."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow grinned just as Halibel spun in a circle, swinging her sword in a circle just above waist level.

Instantly, Grimmjow's upper body and lower body separated and spun into the trees. However, before she could revert to her sealed form, Grimmjow appeared behind her, whole and completely alive. She began to spin but his claws tore into her side repeatedly anyway before he smashed her away, blasting her into a tree. She stood, holding her heavily bleeding side then looked sideways to see an Adjuchas' severed halves fading.

"Like it?" Grimmjow asked grinning. "It's a trick I picked up while fighting a Vasto Lorde, which I absorbed after."

Halibel stood, picking up her sword and aimed it at him. He laughed as she began to fire La Gotas at him. Each one streaked toward him but he flashed out of the way of them as they did. Finally she pulled her sword back, charging a Cero, which her sword absorbed, then slashed, the Cero firing out at Grimmjow. He laughed and formed a Cero of his own, firing it into hers and his punched a hole through hers, dragging hers after it, rolling it in on itself and making it explode before his shot out of the other end, blasting Halibel through the tree. She crashed down hard as Grimmjow formed another, stronger Cero.

"It's over, you weak bitch," Grimmjow laughed.

Halibel stood, wiping her wounded side with the blunt of her blade then pulled it back again, a sea blue Cero forming over it and being formed into a blade silhouette around her sword, several times larger than the blade.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Halibel shouted slashing her sword and sending a massive wall of energy blasting through the trees between them.

Grimmjow laughed in amusement, pricking his palm with his claws and fired a Gran Rey Cero of his own. When the two met, they exploded into a massive fireball as both charged into the flames and smoke. As they reached each other, Grimmjow drove a knife hand jab at her and she turned sideways from it, driving her blade at him. Grimmjow knocked the blade aside, slashing at her but she used Sonido to get behind him, slashing sideways. Be blocked it and before the sparks had even registered in her brain, his other hand was impaled in her abdomen.

"It's over," Grimmjow stated, throwing her aside. "It's a shame but I guess you really weren't a treat after all."

"Damn...you," Halibel spat from the ground as Ayon appeared behind Grimmjow.

Its fist descended at Grimmjow in a streak but he raised his hand and caught the punch, grinning. Then, he swung Ayon over his shoulder, smashing him down on top of Halibel. He let go of the fist as Ayon disappeared and the three Arrancars responsible for creating him appeared on three of his sides. He spun, kicking all three away and landed as Ashido appeared behind him, sword shooting forward. Just as he was about to impale Grimmjow, a Cero shot out of the trees and blasted him away.

"Pathetic," Grimmjow spat. "Guess I'm just going to have to go find Ichigo after all. After I kill him, no one will be able to claim they're stronger than me."

"You're not...going...anywhere!" Halibel spat, pushing herself up as the others did the same. "Gran...Rey...Cero!"

She spun, falling as she jabbed her sword, the Gran Rey Cero flying out and streaking at Nel as Nel transformed into an adult again opening her mouth after biting the inside of her cheek. The Gran Rey Cero flew into her mouth before she closed it. After a moment, she opened it again and a much, much more powerful Cero blasted out, hitting Grimmjow and exploding into a massive fireball. When the smoke cleared blood covered a good portion of his face and his right arm was gone. His hair on the right side was matted with blood and the blade on his right leg had snapped off. Aside from that, there was no major damage.

"You took my arm with that," Grimmjow growled as Nel dropped to the ground with her sword, her tattered green clothes coming dangerously close to exposing her as she did. "I'll make you pay bitch."

Nel pointed her sword at him and Grimmjow laughed then streaked forward, slashing at her. She swept his arm aside and he spun, his foot shooting up and slamming into the side of her jaw, hurling her away. She staggered to a stop then darted forward again, slashing at him. He blocked it with his arm's blade then kicked her, launching her backward just before a yellow and red swirl-patterned Cero shot out of the trees and blasted him, launching him backward into a tree. He staggered forward, shouting in rage as Dondochakka and Pesche stepped out of the trees behind Nel who sprinted forward again, slashing at Grimmjow. He blocked the first slash before she drove her own knife hand jab into his throat. She ripped it back out and jumped back and Grimmjow staggered sideways, coughing blood and trying to speak then collapsed. After a moment of him being motionless, Nel held her hand out, forming a Cero and blasted his body, his limbs flying away from the blast in pieces but the rest destroyed.

"Halibel, are you okay?" Nel asked just before reverting to her child form again.

No she's not," Ashido groaned from beside her. None of us faired that fight well but she's going to die. "Nel, come use your healing puke or whatever on her. It's the best we've got."

"It's not puke it's saliva silly!" Nel laughed walking over and grabbing her uvula, vomiting onto Halibel.

"That's disgusting," Ashido stated before his and the other five adult-sized Arrancars' head snapped around. "Vasto Lorde."

The Ashido and Pesche crept through the trees until they found the Vasto Lorde and stopped. It had been defeated. It was on its knees with a man dressed in white and purple gripping it by the top of the head. The man lifted it and both began to glow with purple Spirit Energy. After a moment, the light faded and the man released the Vasto Lordes who fell to the ground and began to fade. The two of them silently returned to the others, both pale and both knowing exactly what the man had done.

"We need to leave," Ashido stated urgently."

"Why?" Emilou demanded.

"Now," Pesche stated.

"Why?" Emilou repeated.

"Where to?" Franceska asked raising an arm.

"Seireitei," Ashido said. "Preferably Squad One but we'll take what we can get."

Franceska nodded opening a Garganta and Ashido picked up Halibel after using his outer shirt to wipe most of the vomit off then hurried through the Garganta with the rest of them, Nel riding on top of Dondochakka's mask. When they stepped out, a dozen Soul Reapers arrived and one stepped forward, shouting for them to surrender but stopped when Ashido held up one hand, passing Halibel to Franceska.

"I need to speak with the Head Captain," Ashido stated.

"The Head Captain is busy!" the Soul Reaper stated.

"I am Ashido of the Captain Guards," Ashido stated. "I outrank you. Take me to the Head Captain now!"

The Soul Reaper nodded and Ashido wrote a hasty note for Unohana explaining that the new Arrancars were friends and he would explain Halibel's condition later then gave it to Pesche and followed the Soul Reaper to the Head Captain to report what he had seen.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Showdown

"What do you mean the Head Captain is missing?" Ashido demanded.

"He's been missing as long as the zanpakuto have been running amok," Kurai stated stepping into the room where Shunsui and Ukitake had just finished getting Ashido up to speed. "Now, what happened?"

"Grimmjow showed up and attacked," Ashido stated. "He's been absorbing Vasto Lordes. We beat him but Halibel was severely wounded in the process. Then, after that, Pesche and I saw some guy in white absorb a Vasto Lordes."

"Muramasa?" Kurai blinked. "I see."

"Captains!" a Squad Two Soul Reaper shouted running into the room. "Trouble at the Squad Six barracks! It's Byakuya and Senbonzakura."

"Good," Kurai growled turning to the door. "I'll go say hi to the traitor."

He left via Flash Step and arrived at the Squad Six barracks just as five of the six zanpakuto spirits Squad Two had surrounded along with Byakuya attacked. Kurai looked around, impressed by the level of damage. Then, he looked at the battle again. Among the spirits, he recognized Tenken, Fuji Kujaku, Hozukimaru, though only by the pole in his hands, Kazeshini, and Senbonzakura. Kurai leapt over to Rukia and Renji, landing lightly and tapping Rukia on the shoulder.

"What'd I miss?" Kurai asked.

"Byakuya killed Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia stated, grief filling her voice.

"I'll have Haruko heal her later," Kurai promised. "Anything else?"

"Not much," Rukia said shaking her head.

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Byakuya, Senbonzakura, you're both mine."

"You have a death wish," Byakuya stated just as Haruko manifested herself and gave Kurai a blade. "I see. Another sword to break."

"No," Kurai grinned. "You'll be the one breaking."

Byakuya snorted in amusement and Kurai stepped forward, looking to Senbonzakura.

"Good luck," Kurai smirked.

"Not much faith in your zanpakuto's abilities?" Senbonzakura asked. "I suppose she will need the luck to survive against me, but still. You would think that the person who reclaimed his zanpakuto without a fight would have at least a little faith."

"You misunderstand me," Kurai smiled, closing his eyes then reopening them and turning fully toward Senbonzakura. "I was speaking to you. Because Haruko is going to obliterate you."

With that, he spun, holding his sword out to his side and Byakuya skidded to a stop, blocking the blade before it could bisect him and growled in frustration.

"You were expecting it," Byakuya stated.

"Yep," Kurai grinned then side-kicked him, launching him away. "Have at him Haruko. I'll be back after I capture Byakuya."

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at Byakuya who blocked it then held his hand out.

"Hado four, Byakurai," Byakuya spoke, the lightning missing Kurai by a hair's breadth.

"Nice try," Kurai grinned. "Hado Sixty Three, Raikoho!"

His lightning bolt hit Byakuya in the chest, blasting him away. He sprinted forward but just as he did, Renji and Zabimaru's double manifestation of Monkey and Snake attacked him. Byakuya spun, slashing all three enemies and incapacitating them. Kurai reached Byakuya, slashing at him as Byakuya turned back toward him.

"Hado Seventy Three, Soren Sokatsui," Byakuya said calmly, the blast flying at Kurai.

Kurai grit his teeth as the blast launched him away. He crashed down beside Haruko and stood, growling in annoyance.

"Fine," Kurai growled. "We'll do it this way."

He held out two fingers and Byakuya vanished, appearing behind him.

"Hado Four," Byakuya growled.

"Byakurai!" Haruko said blasting Byakuya and punching a whole through his right shoulder, making him back away.

"Sai!" Kurai snarled and Senbonzakura's arms snapped around behind him, cutting his attacking speed in half.

Kurai then looked back as Ichigo landed behind him.

"You're late," Kurai stated. "Take Senbonzakura, kill him if necessary. Haruko, let's go."

They both sprinted toward Byakuya, Haruko growing herself a second sword as they did. Byakuya blocked Haruko's swords then leapt over Kurai's and spun, kicking at him. Kurai blocked the kick with his left forearm and grinned as Haruko vanished and a Cero appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Cero!" Kurai shouted blasting Byakuya and sending him crashing into the ruined barracks. "Bala!"

He began rapid-firing them after Byakuya but after a moment stopped and sighed, pulling his sword out of the ground again.

"Never can be easy can it?" Kurai sighed.

Just as he said this, a massive red column of Spirit Energy shot into the air before both Ikkaku and Hozukimaru's Spiritual Pressures dropped to near zero. A moment later, Yumichika began to lose even worse than before as Fuji Kujaku activated Shikai.

Byakuya appeared over Kurai, slashing downward at him and Haruko appeared in front of him, blocking it. Kurai spun, stabbing at Byakuya but he turned sideways and held his hand out, extending two fingers.

"Sai!" Byakuya growled as both Haruko and Kurai's arms snapped around behind them.

Kurai growled in frustration, jumping between Byakuya and Haruko, kicking at both. Byakuya easily blocked the kick while slashing at Haruko but instead of hitting her, he removed Kurai's foot after Kurai kicked Haruko out of the way. Byakuya sighed, standing over Kurai and raising his sword, blade downward.

"Brother!" Rukia shouted, making him looked over at her.

Just as he did, one of the buildings exploded, Kenpachi stepping out of the smoke.

"Finally," Kurai sighed rolling over and pulling his hands apart then pushing himself up onto his remaining foot and hopping over to Haruko. "Can I have my foot back?"

Haruko separated her own hands, with a bit more trouble, then returned to her field form and healed him. She remanifested herself again as Wabisuke appeared behind Kenpachi, slashing at him without even damaging his clothes. Kenpachi then turned and cut him in half with one attack. Kenpachi looked around before turning to Byakuya. Just as he did, Senbonzakura appeared between the two.

"You'd better leave," Senbonzakura stated. "I'll handle this."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded as Senbonzakura activated his Bankai.

In response, Kenpachi pulled his eyepatch off, his Spiritual Pressure blowing away any of the blades Senbonzakura sent at him. Then, Kenpachi appeared in front of him, slashing downward. The impact sent out a massive blast wave of Spirit Energy, obliterating the barracks and forcing everyone to retreat. When the smoke cleared, Kenpachi put her eyepatch back on and turned to Byakuya, who was the only one still present. Kurai pushed himself up, looking down to see the grass below him, smiling. Haruko manifested herself and smiled back just as a Garganta began to open in front of them.

"Now what?" Kurai growled, Haruko handing him a sword as it expanded and a familiar mask came into view.

* * *

"What a mess that he made scattering his Spirit Energy everywhere," Soi-fon sighed. "When will that idiot learn to fight in a more subtle way?"

She sensed the attack coming and used Flash Step to get away as Suzumebachi appeared behind her, barely missing hitting the seal she had placed on Soi-fon's back before.

"You're pretty good," Suzumebachi commended.

"Surprise attack?" Soi-fon snorted. "Nice try." _With the tricky footing on this rooftop, I'll never be able to keep up with her quick movements. Besides, this is no time for me to be able to fight a quiet little battle either._

She turned, jumping to a lower rooftop and looking back at Suzumebachi.

"Running away?" Suzumebachi accused.

"Changing locations, follow me," Soi-fon ordered, jumping to the next rooftop.

After a moment, she drew her sword. After a couple of minutes, Suzumebachi grew impatient.

"Is your only plan to run away?" Suzumebachi demanded, streaking down toward the seal.

Soi-fon threw herself sideways, Suzumebachi's stinger slashing her shoulder instead.

"Shucks, you dodged that nicely," Suzumebachi commended as Soi-fon landed on her feet, the seal appearing on her shoulder. "Well, you couldn't actually dodge, so you sacrificed your arm instead. You get points for quick thinking, but you've just given me more targets. So, what should I aim for next?"

Suzumebachi hovered over, moving lazily, tauntingly. Soi-fon slashed at her and she zipped out of the way. She slashed again, and again she missed, this time feeling Suzumebachi jab her in the right thigh. Suzumebachi backed away, laughing.

"When two adversaries of equal speed fight, the one who is smaller, in this case me, has the advantage," Suzumebachi stated. "You should know that. But your biased perception is clouding your judgement. Just as in your relationship with Yoruichi!"

"Don't you dare say a word against Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-fon snapped slashing at her and missing horribly.

"You resent her when she's not around, but would do anything when she is," Suzumebachi stated. "There's no middle ground with you."

"What would you know about Lady Yoruichi!?" Soi-fon snapped, slashing again, this time only to find Suzumebachi sitting on Soi-fon's sword blade afterward when she could have killed her.

"I know everything," Suzumebachi stated. "After all, I was your zanpakuto, remember? Yoruichi's holding you back. She's the real problem here."

Soi-fon glared at her, rage boiling inside her.

"What's with that look on your face?" Suzumebachi asked.

Soi-fon flicked Suzumebachi off the blade then slashed at her but missed again.

"Oh no, I've upset you," Suzumebachi smiled before Soi-fon vanished.

Suzumebachi laughed as she began flying around, Soi-fon chasing her and trying, and failing, to slash her. After a minute or so, Suzumebachi reversed direction, jabbing her stinger at Soi-fon's left eye. Soi-fon tried to dodge it but it hit her cheek instead.

"Your attacks never work do they?" Suzumebachi taunted. "Time to deliver the finishing blow!"

She began to fly around Soi-fon in a golden streak, far too fast to follow. As she did, Yoruichi appeared on a rooftop nearby.

"She can't hurt you Soi-fon," Yoruichi spoke up, making her head snap up at her. "Remember what I taught you."

Soi-fon's eyes widened and she grinned as Suzumebachi streaked at her. Then, she activated Shunko and focused it over the mark Suzumebachi was heading toward, stopping Suzumebachi's stinger short before Soi-fon switched her sword to reverse grip and slashed upward at Suzumebachi, removing her stinger.

"What?" Suzumebachi gasped. "How!?"

"I focused the energy of Shunko over the Homonka mark you targeted," Soi-fon stated. "A sword cannot penetrate that. I'm sorry, but I do not rely solely on my zanpakuto. That is something I learned from the Lady Yoruichi you claim to know about."

And with that, she slashed Suzumebachi as she fell. Her sword vanished instantly and Suzumebachi reverted to sword form. Soi-fon picked it up, putting it back in its sheath then put her sheath behind her waist again and sighed. Exhaustion hit her as her adrenaline wore off and she staggered sideways, Yoruichi catching her and smiling as she held her against herself.

"You look tired," Yoruichi smiled, switching Soi-fon to bridal style and beginning to walk toward Squad Four.

"Thank you," Soi-fon smiled, resting her head against Yoruichi's neck. "Thank you for coming to my aid. Even though I may have been able to figure that out on my own."

"Probably," Yoruichi agreed. "After all, you were always better than me. Even though I had centuries more training than you, you were still stronger than me. And besides, we had a promise right? That you'd always be by my side? You can't do that if you're dead."

"Yeah," Soi-fon nodded but fell silent and Yoruichi knew what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Soi-fon," Yoruichi apologized, voice sounding almost as hurt as guilty, and plenty of the second. "I don't think I ever said it properly and I know I never explained. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I'm sorry I abandoned you. Not a day went by that I didn't regret it."

"Then why?" Soi-fon asked, Yoruichi realizing she was crying.

Yoruichi sighed quietly and stopped, sitting down against a wall with Soi-fon in her lap, wrapped securely in Yoruichi's arms.

"I...got mixed up in some things that ended with me having to leave the Soul Society so I wouldn't be executed," Yoruichi stated. "I smuggled out the Vizards and rescued Kisuke and Tessai from prison when they were wrongly sentenced to execution for causing the Vizards to hollowfy. When I did it, I knew that I would be charged with treason and would have to go into hiding. For that reason, I chose to leave you behind. You were always one of the best parts of my life Soi-fon. But I couldn't see you in that type of danger. I chose to leave you behind to keep you safe from the mess I got myself into. I'm so sorry Soi-fon. Please forgive me."

Soi-fon sniffed and wiped her eyes then hugged Yoruichi.

"I do," Soi-fon smiled. "I forgave you when you came back. Just don't ever leave me again."

"I swear I will always be by your side to protect you," Yoruichi vowed, quoting Soi-fon's own promise from before Yoruichi had left. "You can count on it."

Soi-fon stared at her for a moment, fresh tears rolling down her face before she hugged her again, weeping into her shoulder.

"Oh come on now," Yoruichi chuckled. "I'm not that bad of company."

Soi-fon laughed hugging her tighter and Yoruichi smiled, running a hand over Soi-fon's hair comfortingly. After a few more minutes, Soi-fon drifted off to sleep with Yoruichi not far behind.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Rudbornn stepped through the Garganta, his sword in his left hand and Kurai's sister's restored zanpakuto in his right. Kurai growled in frustration, raising the grass sword as Rudbornn tossed Kurai's sister's to him. Kurai caught it, feeling the zanpakuto spirit inside begin shouting at him for leaving her behind instantly.

"Rudbornn," Kurai growled. "I thank you for returning that. Now what do you want?"

"What do you think?" Rudbornn snarled. "Lord Aizen ordered your execution. Whether Aizen is dead or not, I will be keeping my promise."

Rudbornn's clones began to swarm out of the Garganta, already numbering in dozens and Haruko growled in annoyance. Kurai sighed, looking to Haruko.

"I think it's time for that one," Kurai stated.

Haruko nodded and retracted her swords, raising her arms. Then, she swung them down and seeds shot out of her sleeves, embedding themselves in both Arrancar clones and the ground. Then, each seed grew until it had created a grass humanoid devoid of any features beyond silhouette and wielding a grass sword. Haruko regrew her swords and she and Kurai charged into the mass of Arrancars, the humanoids doing the same. After about three minutes, Rudbornn entered his Resureccion form and began to spawn more clones. Kurai swept a slash aside with his sister's zanpakuto then stabbed the clone, pushing it backward into another clone's sword. Then, he kicked both and began to fire Balas into the clone army, obliterating them rapidly.

"Damn you!" Rudbornn shouted, holding out his sword as the clones took a familiar stance. "Cero!"

Dozens of ceros shot toward each grass humanoid and even more toward Haruko and Kurai. Rather than avoid them, Kurai formed a Danku in front of each of his allies and held out his grass sword. The Danku all held and when the ceros reached Kurai's grass sword, he slashed them and they flew skyward. Then, Nel and Ashido landed behind him.

"We're here to help," Ashido stated. "Sorry we're late. I was trying to help Nel get to her adult form."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Handle the clones. The original is mine."

Ashido nodded and Kurai sprinted forward, slashing his way through the clones as Nel and Ashido tore into them as well, the clones falling rapidly as they did. Finally, Kurai leapt over the last of the clones between him and his target and began to hover level with Rudbornn, tossing the grass blade back to Haruko, who retracted one of her own, catching his and attaching it to her kimono. Then, Kurai grinned as Rudbornn freed his root legs from the ground for mobility.

"So you're still determined to fight me with honor huh?" Rudbornn snorted. "I have no such requirements."

Eight clones fell from his branch-like limbs and slashed at Kurai, only to meet their end on Kurai's sword. Rudbornn growled in annoyance as Kurai pointed the blade at him.

"I'm not as weak as before," Kurai stated. "Fight me with everything you have and you might survive my first attack."

"Insolent bastard," Rudbornn spat. "Fine. Then you will die!"

He scurried forward, slashing at Kurai. Kurai flipped over the attack and slashed Rudbornn on the shoulder, blood spraying out. Rudbornn leapt away, turning toward him as Kurai flew forward.

"I thought you were strong Rudbornn," Kurai laughed. "Seems I misjudged you."

He fired a Bala and Rudbornn blocked it with one of his own just before Kurai slashed him across the chest, launching him away. Kurai turned to the clones and his allies all leapt away, getting clear as Kurai raised his sword.

"Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" Kurai shouted, the spell impacting directly in the center of the army this time. "Finally!"

The explosion sent him spinning through the air and when he righted himself, there was nothing left of Rudbornn's clones. Rudbornn himself began to make more but Kurai and the others easily kept them from even being alive when the next wave arrived. After a minute of putting on a show, Kurai fired a Bala at Rudbornn which he slashed, sending flying before Kurai fired a Cero.

"Damnit!" Rudbornn shouted, the blast sending him flying yet again.

As he stood this time, he was bleeding badly, has lost his branches, had lost his root legs, and was changing back into his regular form.

"Damn you," Rudbornn growled, coughing blood out of his broken mask as he did, the entire left side missing and revealing a nearly human face but with a completely black eye. "I'll kill you."

"How?" Kurai snorted. "You can't handle me anymore."

"No?" Rudbornn snarled, grinning maniacally. "Watch this."

He pulled out a bundle of five syringes, jabbing them into his gut and injecting himself with the boiling red liquid inside before shrieking in rage. His body began to grow and mutate. First his left hand became a slimy purple mass of flesh, an opening, and tentacles. Then, his body began to expand, growing to double his side and leaving his pants as shorts. Then, a pair of massive black wings exploded from his back. Next his right hand's fingers grew long purple tips with balls on the ends. And lastly, his weapon began to change, shifting from a sword to a massive black axe with two crescent-moon-shaped blades and a chain attached from the bottom of the shaft to his back where it would extend and retract as needed.

"What the...hell?" Kurai breathed, backing away as the others did the same, all of them sensing Rudbornn's Spiritual Pressure steadily shooting skyward.

Finally it stopped and Kurai took a deep breath and readied himself for anything.

"What did you do?" Nel asked.

"I did what Master Szayelaporro designed me to do when he upgraded me," Rudbornn stated. "I assimilated Espada Nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie. His is the power to absorb the abilities of others. So once I had his power, I gave myself the powers of Yammy, Ulquiorra, Master Szayelaporro, and Nnoitra."

Kurai nodded and sprinted forward. As he got halfway, Rudbornn vanished, reappearing over him and hurling the axe, which crashed down on Kurai. Before it could actually hit him, however, a grass humanoid shoved him aside and was split down the middle. Kurai spun, firing three Balas and a Cero at Rudbornn but the three blasts did absolutely nothing.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "The oozing crest of corruption, the arrogant vessel of-"

He was cut off by Rudbornn appearing in front of him, blasting him away with the shaft of the axe. Kurai smashed through a building, collapsing it then pushed himself up just as Rudbornn's foot crashed down on his back, Ashido held in his free hand by the throat, seeming confused about how he got there. Rudbornn kicked Kurai, sending him blasting through several more buildings and into Kenpachi's back, interrupting his fight with Byakuya.

"What the hell do you want?" Kenpachi asked before both he and Byakuya turned and looked at Rudbornn, noticing his massive power for the first time. "I see. He's strong."

"You can...have him," Kurai groaned, pushing himself up as Ashido broke free only to be blasted away with a backhand while Haruko and Nel struggled to fight Rudbornn while not dying on his axe.

"Excellent," Kenpachi grinned. "Another time Byakuya. He's stronger than you."

Byakuya simply disappeared and Kenpachi began walking forward, Rudbornn watching him and still fighting the two women. Finally he smashed both away with the flat side of the axe's blade and appeared over Kenpachi as Kenpachi ripped his eyepatch free, blocking the axe. A massive concussion shot off, launching everyone away before Rudbornn kicked Kenpachi, launching him. Kenpachi stood, Kurai appearing beside him. Kenpachi nodded and Haruko arrived as a field below Kurai before reaching up and covering him in armor. Kurai gripped his sister's zanpakuto with both hands, reaching out to it with his mind.

 _"I know you dislike me, but I could use your aid for this,"_ Kurai pleaded.

 _"I will grant you my power, but not in any other form,"_ the zanpakuto spirit stated. _"Good luck."_

Kurai and Kenpachi both sprinted forward, leaping at Rudbornn who looked bored. He blocked Kenpachi's sword and caught Kurai's.

"You're pathetic," Rudbornn stated, pulling Kurai over to him.

"You're up Haruko," Kurai grinned. "Jugeki Byakurai."

A red beam shot out of his finger, blasting Rudbornn in the chest and launching him back before Kenpachi lunged forward, slashing at him. His sword sparked across Rudbornn's skin before Rudbornn slashed Kenpachi across the chest, severely wounding him in one hit and dropping him to his knees.

"Gaki Rekko!" Kurai shouted, green shield already having formed.

Rudbornn looked over at him, green blasts beginning to blast into him before Kurai fired a Jugeki Byakurai from each finger, all ten blasting through Rudbornn and forcing him back several steps. Rudbornn roared in rage, slashing his axe and clearing the smoke just as Kenpachi lunged forward, stabbing at his right eye. When his sword met Rudbornn's eye, it stopped, sparks flying and Kenpachi's hands developing rope burn. Kenpachi staggered back, Rudbornn blinking twice then slashing Kenpachi again, bisecting him.

"For a brute force fighter, you're not very strong," Rudbornn sneered. "Now, the problem."

"Kurai," Nel called out from the distance. "Use your blood for a Gran Rey Cero!"

Kurai sliced his palm and formed a Cero, which turned light blue and began to distort the space around it.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Kurai shouted firing the blast at Rudbornn.

"Cero Oscuras," Rudbornn growled, forming and firing a pitch black Cero into Kurai's Gran Rey Cero and destroying it before the black Cero blasted Kurai, launching him away despite the three dozen Danku in front of him and the El Escudo.

Kurai stood, staggering forward a step before catching himself as Ichigo appeared beside him in Bankai but with his Spiritual Pressure fluctuating rapidly.

"I'll help," Ichigo growled.

"No," Kurai growled. "Your Spiritual Pressure is borderline already. "This is our fight. We'll handle it."

Ichigo stared at him a moment then nodded and reverted to his Shikai form. Kurai sprinted forward, sidestepping a slash from Rudbornn's axe then leapt at him, slashing. Rudbornn blocked it then spun his axe around, bashing him in the back of the head and launching him. Kurai landing of his feet, spinning and holding out his sword.

"Hyoga Seiran!" Kurai shouted, a massive wall of frozen air shooting out of his sword tip and engulfing Rudbornn, freezing him.

After exactly two seconds, the ice shattered and Kurai held his free hand against the other then pulled it away, a glowing blueish white hexagonal rod forming in it. He pulled it back then hurled it.

"Bakudo Sixty Two, Hyapporankan!" Kurai shouted as the rod multiplied into over a hundred, all heading straight for Rudbornn.

All of them shattered on contact, however.

"Damn!" Kurai growled. "Not good."

"Come on," Rudbornn laughed. "Is that it?"

 _"I analyzed his Cero Oscuras,"_ Haruko reported showing him what she had learned.

 _"Thanks,"_ Kurai smiled holding out his free hand, index finger extended. "Cero Oscuras!"

"Cero Oscuras," Rudbornn sighed, firing his own and watching as they met midway and exploded.

"Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" Kurai shouted from behind Rudbornn.

"What!?" Rudbornn shouted spinning as twelve pink blasts of Spirit Energy hit him in the face and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, his upper body was badly burned and his wings had been removed, but he was still alive.

"Not bad," Rudbornn growled as his wings regenerated themselves and his burns began to heal. "Ulquiorra's regenerative capabilities truly are magnificent. Shall we continue?"

Kurai growled in frustration and looked down at the zanpakuto in his hand. He held it out and Haruko switched from armor to a covering for the entire zanpakuto, increasing his attacking power to the highest she could. Then, Kurai sprinted forward. Rudbornn raised his axe, moving more than twice as fast as Kurai but just as he began to move it forward again, Nel, now in her Resureccion form, along with Ashido, Gin, and Kanisawa's Shikai leech all blocked the axe, holding it down as Kurai sprinted forward.

"Pointless," Rudbornn growled releasing the axe and driving his hand at Kurai.

Kurai allowed it to drive itself through his chest then slashed Rudbornn down the front, slitting him in half. Rudbornn's halves stared at him a moment before Kurai decapitated both and leapt into the air.

"Cero Oscuras!" Kurai shouted, firing a black Cero straight down into Rudbornn's remains, blasting them into oblivion before blacking out, crashing down hard before Haruko manifested herself and lifted him carefully.

"I'll get him to the Squad Four Barracks," Haruko stated.

"No need," Ichigo stated. "Squad Four is over there."

He pointed and Haruko nodded, hurrying in that direction as Nel followed with Kenpachi's halves and Ashido followed after her.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Kurai stepped up to the entrance to the caves and glanced down at the box of syringes held in his hand. He put it in his shihakusho and drew Haruko. Ichigo stood to his left, then Yoruichi, then Soi-fon, then Shunsui, then Ukitake, then Gin.

"He's definitely inside," Kurai spoke up. "His Spiritual Pressure is strong enough for me to be able to see him from here. But there's a barrier. And what's worse, the caves seem to be a maze."

"You're not wrong," Yoruichi agreed. "These caves run all over under the mountain. There's another entrance on the other side but it's likely guarded as well."

"The barrier was probably a result of Ryujin Jakka being too much for Muramasa to handle," Shunsui guessed.

"I hope so," Kurai agreed. "I have no desire to try to fight something that powerful."

"Agreed," Ukitake nodded.

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Remember the rules. You find a zanpakuto, seal it. Don't kill the thing, if you can avoid it. The two exceptions are Muramasa and Senbonzakura."

"We know," Ichigo stated. "Let's go."

They all ran into the cave, Kurai closing his eyes and following Yoruichi and Ichigo through the tunnels as the others branched off. Finally, they came to an underground lake. There were stalagmites and stalactites everywhere so they began to leap from one to the next. After a bit, Ichigo caught up to Yoruichi to talk.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo spoke up. "There's something I need to know. Do you think Byakuya is here as well?"

"Are you worried about him?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "Byakuya joined the zanpakuto, and turned his sword on Renji. Even threatened Rukia. I don't understand what his motivation would be for all of this. But I thought, maybe you would have more insight."

"I don't have a clue," Yoruichi stated, surprising Ichigo so much that he missed the stalagmite he had jumped toward and began to fall.

Kurai grabbed him by the arm as he passed, throwing him to another one and Ichigo steadied himself as Yoruichi stopped on the next one and Kurai landed on the air.

"Thanks kurai," Ichigo sighed.

"Relax my friend," Yoruichi grinned. "You need to calm down and stay focused if you plan to confront Byakuya. I'm sure that boy has his reasons, although what they are is beyond me. But I-"

She stopped as a bell shot out of the darkness, the pink cloth attached to them wrapping around Yoruichi and binding her arms at her sides.

"What is this?" Yoruichi gasped as a pair of swords moved to impale her.

Kurai and Soi-fon both appeared next to her, blocking the blades as Kurai used his free hand to unwrap the cloth.

"You're going to have to take your own advice on staying focused," Kurai stated.

"Are you alright Lady Yoruichi?" Soi-fon asked.

"Yes, thank you Soi-fon, Kurai," Yoruichi nodded as the two zanpakuto leapt away, preparing to attack again. "Get going Ichigo, Kurai. We'll handle this."

Kurai nodded and the two of them continued, leaving the lake behind. After a few minutes, they skidded to a stop as a person with a tan cloak hiding everything about themselves appeared in front of them. Then, the person began to back away, using Flash Step to appear at set intervals. Kurai and Ichigo followed, quite obviously toward a trap. After a bit, however, they came to a large open room with a gap in the ceiling with the Head Captain's Spiritual Pressure just beyond and several massive stalagmites forming a kind of stairs.

"Let's go," Kurai growled as they jumped to the first two, which were level before two much, much large ones, followed by one about half the size of the second set, then the gap.

As they leapt toward one of the second ones, a black tornado shot off of one of them, wrapping around Ichigo, a chain forming and binding him in place as he began to fall.

"Damnit!" Kurai snarled, jumping off the air back to Ichigo and slashing the chains.

They reformed into Kazeshini who crashed down into the ground, badly wounded both from his fight with Izuru and from being slashed by Kurai while being transformed into chains. He glared at Kurai and Kurai smirked holding out his hand and pointing at Kazeshini.

"Bakudo Sixty One, Rikujokoro," Kurai stated as six glowing gold rectangles collided with Kazeshini from different sides, paralyzing him. "Bakudo Seventy Five, Gochu Tekkan."

Five massive metal pillars appeared above Kazeshini and fell, pinning him to the floor.

"Bakudo Seventy Nine, Kuyo Shibari," Kurai said holding his right hand sideways in front of himself, six black balls of energy forming around Kazeshini and one on his back. "Bakudo Ninety Nine Kin."

He made a hand seal with his index and middle fingers extended and his hands pressed together but with the middle finger crossed over the outside of his index fingers. Black cloth appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Kazeshini before lines of weights appeared along them, holding him in place well enough that the rest of the seals were pointless.

"Overkill much?" Ichigo asked.

"Is he going anywhere?" Kurai grinned and Ichigo rolled his eyes as they jumped up through the gap, finding a green barrier with the Head Captain in the center and with flames around the outside.

Ichigo reached out toward the barrier but the flames surged at that spot and some flames passed through, nearly burning him.

"Okay, guess it's up to us," Ichigo sighed drawing his zanpakuto.

Before he could do anything, Muramasa's zanpakuto sped out of the darkness and he spun, slashing it and sending it spinning back to Muramasa.

"I'm glad you two could make it," Muramasa greeted, landing a short distance from them.

"Muramasa," Ichigo growled. "I knew you'd be here."

"Then this was meant to be," Muramasa stated. "It seems we're meant to cross blades."

"You had that zanpakuto spirit lead us here," Kurai stated. "There's nothing destined about it."

"Perhaps," Muramasa shrugged. "Come, Ichigo Kurosaki. Shall we get down to settling our differences?"

"Absolutely," Ichigo nodded.

"Careful of the barrier," Kurai warned. "Don't break it until after Muramasa is dead."

"Deal," Ichigo nodded. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Muramasa snorted in amusement, holding his zanpakuto horizontally and easily blocking the blast.

"Don't you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Muramasa sighed. "Even your Bankai alone is not enough to defeat me. And you cannot move on until you do defeat me. So let's go. Hit me with everything you've got."

"No," Kurai growled stepping in front of him. "I'll kill him. You back me up. If you lose your power now, you'd be killed, and Rukia would kill me."

Ichigo nodded and Kurai held Haruko out.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai snarled, releasing her and allowing her to grow into her usual field form.

Then, she reached up and formed armor covering his entire body before growing a sword for him to use.

"Let's go Muramasa," Kurai growled.

Muramasa narrowed his eyes at him and Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at him. Muramasa blocked the first slash then flipped over him, kicking him into the wall. Kurai groaned and stepped out of the crater as Muramasa turned to Ichigo.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted blasting Muramasa in the back and sending him flying.

"I see," Muramasa sighed dusting himself off as he turned back to Kurai. "Very well. Let's see this power of yours."

Kurai held his hand out, forming a cero. Muramasa's eyes widened as the Cero streaked through the air, splitting in half as it met Muramasa's zanpakuto. When it cleared, Kurai sighed and Muramasa stared at him in interest.

"You surprise me Soul Reaper," Muramasa stated. "I did not realize your powers were those of Hollows."

"I am the one true Arrancar," Kurai stated. "My powers surpass those of Hollows."

"Arrancar?" Muramasa mused. "I see. Come, let me see what you can do."

Kurai grinned and sprinted forward, slashing at Muramasa rapidly. Muramasa blocked each attack until Kurai slammed his palm into his side and blasted him with a Cero. Muramasa spun through the air, flipping and spinning rapidly until he landed on his feet with his zanpakuto held out to block any oncoming attacks. He was breathing very hard and had severe burns on the side Kurai had blasted but he had withstood a point blank Cero much better than Kurai expected.

"Alright, try this," Kurai growled slitting his palm and holding out his hand, a blue Cero forming in his palm. "Gran Rey Cero!"

He fired the blast and Muramasa blocked it with his sword, being pushed backward rapidly, despite his Spirit Pressure spiking to try to withstand it. After a moment, he shoved it upward and it blasted the entirety of the mountain above the room into dust, leaving the stone around the new hole glowing cherry red and heating the room like an oven. Kurai groaned wiping sweat from his brow as Muramasa bent forward, supporting himself on his knees and gasping for breath.

"Smooth move," Kurai growled, panting. "Couldn't just let it kill you. You had to make this place an oven. Hyoga Seiran!"

The blast of frozen air flew up into the hole, cooling the rock enough that it stopped glowing but it was still unbearably hot inside.

"You're much more powerful than I gave you credit for," Muramasa stated, straightening up and holding his hand out, attaching Spirit Threads to Kurai, binding him and Haruko both in place. "But it's over."

Kurai grinned, as Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tensho between the two, severing the threads and making Muramasa growl in annoyance.

"Thanks Ichigo," Kurai grinned holding his hand out again. "Gran Rey Cero!"

The Cero flashed through the air, speeding toward Muramasa who crouched, readying himself. When the blast reached him, Muramasa slashed at it, roaring with the effort of redirecting it as he did. Finally it pulled a hairpin right turn and streaked at the barrier around the Head Captain instead. Kurai appeared in front of the Cero and fired a second, blocking the first and nearly blasting Muramasa at the same time. Muramasa appeared beside Kurai, kicking him and launching him away. Kurai landed on the wall and pointed one finger at Muramasa, taking care to not aim at the barrier. Muramasa vanished, reappearing beside Kurai and slashed at him. Kurai blocked it and then Flash Stepped to the barrier, facing Muramasa and forming a Cero Oscuras.

"Die Muramasa," Kurai growled. "Cero Oscuras!"

The Cero streaked through the air, much faster than Kurai's Gran Rey Cero, but again Muramasa spiked his Spiritual Pressure and held it relatively at bay with his zanpakuto. He crashed into the wall, beginning to be forced backward, tunneling through the mountain. Finally he redirected it to the hole the Gran Rey Cero had formed, Kurai unable to see the change. Then, Muramasa appeared in the hole as the Cero broke out, headed toward him again. Kurai watched in shock as Muramasa slashed it again, redirecting it straight down into the barrier. The explosion launched Kurai and Ichigo both into the walls of the room and sent Muramasa spinning into the sky. The entirety of the mountain was blown into rubble and when it cleared, the Soul Reapers, along with Shunsui and Ukitake's zanpakuto all hurried to the site of the explosion, arriving just as the Head Captain used Flash Step to get to Ichigo and Kurai, both of whom were badly wounded and unable to even stand while Haruko was in her manifested form, badly burned and bleeding from a dozen cuts but tending to their wounds as best she could with grass bandages.

"What happened?" Yoruichi asked.

"That bastard...used my...Cero Oscuras...to...break the barrier," Kurai managed, between labored breaths.

Muramasa slowly floated down to the ground in front of them all and laughed, despite the fact that his right arm and a good portion of his torso, along with half of his face, were all horribly burned and his Spiritual Pressure was still falling.

"I must thank you Kurai," Muramasa stated. "Because of you, I was able to break that accursed barrier Genryusai put around himself to protect himself from me. Thanks to you, I was finally able to gain entrance to his subconscious."

"So, did he gain access to your zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked, pushing himself up despite Haruko's protests.

"That's enough," Kurai sighed also pushing himself up. "Thank you Haruko. I'll need my sword though."

Haruko nodded and turned into hundreds of blades of grass, forming a grass sword before flashing green and returning to her sealed form.

"My goal is to gather and learn from all of the memories within Genryusai Yamamoto's mind," Muramasa stated. "In order to do that I needed to gain access into the core of his inner world. But when I found him, he instantly created a forcefield, and isolated himself inside that barrier. He then went into an unconscious state to prevent me from entering into his mind. I had expected that, so I manifested the zanpakuto of multiple Soul Reapers in order to cause a distraction in the Soul Society. This was the beginning faze of my plan to destroy Genryusai Yamamoto's barrier. Next, I led the Soul Reapers and zanpakuto to believe that my goal was to liberate the zanpakuto from their oppressive masters. I made absolutely certain that you thought I was holding your Head Captain against his will. Then all that was left to do was to sit and wait for you to come to his rescue. Everything went according to my plan, though the end required a bit more pain than originally expected. I would like to thank all of you Soul Reapers, and especially you, Arrancar."

"You bastard," Ichigo snarled.

"And what about us?" one of Shunsui's two zanpakuto spirit manifestations demanded. "Was freedom for all zanpakuto just a lie, and all along you were just using us to achieve your own goal?"

"I believe that is what I said, is there a problem?" Muramasa asked.

"Of course you arrogant fool, I have no intention of aiding you any further," the manifestation stated as she and the other manifestation formed their zanpakuto.

"You don't play fair, you tricked us!" one of Ukitake's zanpakuto spirit manifestations, both children dressed in blue and holding fans, accused.

"You're a big liar, and you're mean!" the other of Ukitake's manifestations accused.

"Now just hold on," Shunsui spoke up.

"Remain calm," Ukitake pleaded.

"As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over," Muramasa stated turning and beginning to walk away.

"Oh we'll do exactly that," Shunsui's older manifestation growled as all four zanpakuto moved to kill him.

Just as they did, flames sprung to life around Muramasa, rising up and sending small balls of flame past the two sets of zanpakuto spirits.

"What was that?" Ichigo gasped.

"Where did it come from?" Ukitake breathed.

"Ryujin Jakka," the Head Captain said matter-of-factly.

The flames around Muramasa exploded upward, blasting the four zanpakuto spirits, breaking the skull headpieces Shunsui's manifestations were wearing and hurling Ukitake's otherwise literally inseparable manifestations away from each other. The flames kicked up a massive, scorching wind, making everyone shield their eyes. Then, the flames exploded upward, the force of it sending rubble flying and launching everyone. It then spread, surrounding them all and intensifying, making it hard to breath.

"What a disaster," Shunsui stated looking up at the flames and Muramasa, barely silhouetted against them. "Old Man Yama's Ryujin Jakka has fallen under his control."

"Farewell, Genryusai Yamamoto, and fellow Soul Reapers," Muramasa grinned. "It's too late, from now on you'll no longer be getting in my way."

And with that, he was swallowed up by flames.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

They stood in a tight circle, watching the flames carefully. Suddenly, a burst of flame shot into the air and curved, streaking back down toward them.

"Look out!" Ukitake shouted.

They all scattered, Ichigo and Kurai only escaping thanks to Yoruichi and Gin supporting them. Several more blasts of flame assaulted them before they finally regrouped during a brief lull. Finally Kurai remembered his syringes and pulled one out, injecting it into his leg and gritting his teeth as he healed. Gin stepped away, letting him support himself and Kurai looked around.

"I could try to go over the flames, or blast them with a Cero Oscuras," Kurai suggested.

"Best to not anger Ryujin Jakka," Shunsui stated.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Yoruichi spoke up. "Do you have any idea where Muramasa may have gone?"

"To the Enriched Spirit Zone in the World of the Living," the Head Captain stated. "Karakura Town."

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "Why!?"

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soi-fon called out in warning.

Yoruichi leapt into the air as a pair of fireballs hit below them, exploding. She landed beside Soi-fon and sighed in relief and exasperation.

"Yoruichi," Kurai spoke up, appearing beside her. "Think we can make it through that blocked hole over there?"

He pointed to the hole he and Ichigo had entered through, which had gotten blocked by the Cero Oscuras. It was likely that all of the caves below them, which were deeper than the crater, were collapsed, but it was also possible that there were tunnels deep enough down that had survived.

"It's worth a shot," Yoruichi nodded. "Shunko!"

She sped over to the blocked hole then leapt into the air, smashing through the hole as she descended.

"Kurai, get everyone down here!" Yoruichi shouted.

Kurai leapt to the hole and looked down, seeing Yoruichi at the bottom. He turned back around and shouted for the others, who all hurried over, Ichigo now supported by Gin. The moment they arrived, three fireballs flew upward at them and blasted the top of the hole, the rubble catching on a ledge below and beginning to fill in the opening. Kurai fell in as it did and Soi-fon leapt in after him. A moment later, they were in a tunnel leading down through the ground and Yoruichi was beside them.

"Well that sucked," Kurai sighed. "You guys will need to find another way out!"

"Alright!" Ukitake called back.

Kurai turned as three more fireballs flew out of the darkness at them. He slashed two and Soi-fon slashed the third. Then, the three of them sprinted forward, dodging several more fireballs before seeing an opening ahead. Just as they did, it began to collapse. Kurai fired a Bala, blasting the rubble out of the way and allowing the three to jump out of the tunnel and land on three stalagmites, looking around.

"Alright, you can come out," Yoruichi spoke up.

"Over here," Haineko called out from where she and Tobiume stood atop a raised section of the chamber.

"You two again," Kurai sighed. "I should have guessed."

"You really should have," Tobiume nodded.

"I must say, you did escape my Kido pretty quickly," Yoruichi commended.

"Well aren't you cocky," Tobiume huffed. "You obviously underestimated the power that we possess."

"For some reason, old ladies like yourself always seem to be way too confident," Haineko sneered leaning forward a bit. "And what's with that outfit? Is that supposed to look good?"

"Little girls like you don't understand the allure of a real woman," Yoruichi stated, raising her hands up to rest them below her ponytail and turning away from Haineko.

Kurai glanced at her then at Soi-fon, catching sight of her blushing before she lowered her head to hide it.

"No, we just don't understand really old women!" Haineko retorted.

"Haineko, let's not waste any more time with insults," Tobiume interrupted raising her bells which began to generate fire around themselves. "You should know the last time we fought it was Muramasa's orders that stopped us from destroying you, but things won't be as easy this time."

"We're gonna take you down," Haineko declared, dust from her Shikai rising around her.

"Wow, you girls are full of it," Yoruichi snorted turning back around and holding her hands at her sides again. "I guess you've left me no choice. It's time to show you how a _real_ woman can fight."

"I'll handle Tobiume for now," Kurai stated.

"I've got this," Yoruichi stated.

"Probably," Kurai agreed. "But I plan to get Momo her zanpakuto back."

"If you can keep them from getting up with Kido and have them still be mobile, she's all yours," Yoruichi stated.

Kurai nodded and turned to Tobiume, holding his hands together then separating them, forming a glowing rod.

"Bakudo Sixty Two, Hyapporankan!" Kurai shouted, hurling it at her.

She spun, hurling several fireballs into the swarm, doing nothing, before flying over it, the rods burying themselves in the wall behind her.

"Bakudo Sixty One, Rikujokoro," Kurai grinned, the seal trapping her instantly. "Bakudo Seventy Nine, Kuyo Shibari."

The second spell lit up around Haineko instead and she stopped, trapped in place.

"What?" Haineko raged. "What the-"

"Time to listen," Kurai stated. "Muramasa has betrayed you. He took control of Ryujin Jakka and forced him to kill both Sogyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyokotsu."

"Yeah right," Haineko snorted.

"Really?" Kurai snorted. "You can't sense Ryujin Jakka?"

Haineko opened her mouth to speak but fell silent again.

"And can you sense theirs?" Kurai continued.

"I...no," Tobiume breathed. "They're gone."

"Exactly," Kurai nodded. "Now, come with us. I'll get you back to Momo and Rangiku then we can go after him."

"No time," Soi-fon stated, looking at her phone. "A Senkaimon just opened. Ichigo Kurosaki went through. You have to go to the World of the Living."

Kurai nodded then sighed.

"Easiest way for that is by Garganta," Kurai sighed. "Get them to Momo and Rangiku, Yoruichi."

He held his hand out, taking a breath as a very shaky Garganta opened and he jumped through. He sprinted through, coming out in Hueco Mundo and finding himself surrounded by Gillians.

"Out of my way," Kurai snarled, blasting them all with Balas then opening a second unstable Garganta and sprinting through, this time exiting just as a massive tree shattered in the middle of a lake while Uryu, Rukia, and Ichigo watched from shore along with Senbonzakura. "What's going on?"

"Muramasa is trying to release his old master who got sealed away by the Soul Society," Ichigo stated, indicating a large coffin with four halberds stuck through it. "He succeeded, I guess."

Then, the coffin vanished, leaving a man with a ruined shihakusho, the remains of the top hanging in rags over the his pants. He had a long red scarf-like cloth wrapped around his torso like a harness and had a string of beads around his neck with a gold trident-like pendant and the remains of a face mask covering his nose. As he floated to the ground, lightning was shooting off of him. Kurai and Rukia sprinted forward but stopped within a couple of steps when the Soul Reaper's Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed, forcing them back.

"He's so strong," Kurai growled. "How?"

"It's incredible," Rukia breathed. "And after being sealed for that long."

"Master!" Muramasa greeted joyfully. "You're free! Now we can finish the task which we started so long ago!"

"Muramasa," the Soul Reaper growled.

Then, he drove his broken zanpakuto blade into Muramasa's stomach.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Kuchiki Affair

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted to Byakuya as he and Koga faced each other. "I don't understand!"

"You must observe quietly," Senbonzakura stated appearing in front of them. "This fight is his alone. He's upholding the Kuchiki Clan's honor."

"Wait I'm confused," Rukia breathed.

"I thought your mind was still controlled by Muramasa," Ichigo stated.

"No," Senbonzakura said flatly. "There was a time when Muramasa did try to influence me. However, the night we fought our masters, Byakuya fought back against me with all his strength. Though neither of us fully landed a hit, it was enough to bring me to my senses. I told Byakuya what I had experienced when Muramasa took control, and he confirmed that he had suspected as much. Byakuya was aware of the zanpakuto Muramasa and its master Koga. His grandfather Ginrei had told him that Koga had been sealed away, and that if he ever escaped, it would be his duty to eliminate Koga on the honor of the Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya went to the Archives to search for any clues as to where Koga had been sealed away, but, as he feared there was no record of Koga's whereabouts. All he came away with was the further realization that it was best to keep this to himself."

"Why was this whole thing hidden from us?" Ichigo demanded.

"To learn where Koga was sealed away," Kurai spoke up. "If we had known he wasn't really a traitor, we wouldn't have attacked him full force, and Muramasa would have gotten suspicious."

"That's right," Senbonzakura nodded.

* * *

"Tell me this, head of the Kuchiki Clan," Koga sneered. "Do you intend to seal me away as well?"

"I do not," Byakuya stated simply. "I cannot allow you to remain alive any longer. All your actions have been a disgrace to the Kuchiki Clan. Now I will kill you for that."

"How predictable," Koga snarled. "Spoken with all the arrogance I would expect of the Kuchiki Clan. So be it. If you are truly the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, that's ample reason to fight you, with or without your threats."

"Koga, use me," Muramasa pleaded, standing and holding a hand over his wound and beginning to limp forward. "I will still fight for you. Your power and mine are one. My power, belongs to you."

Koga turned toward him, holding up the broken zanpakuto in his hand, Muramasa stopping as he did. Then, Koga smashed the remaining blade into pieces with his other hand.

"But why?" Muramasa breathed, falling to his knees.

"You've become nothing more than a hinderance to me," Koga said flatly. "I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you. My power alone is enough."

"Damn you!" Ichigo shouted. "Have you no loyalty or respect for your own zanpakuto!?"

"A zanpakuto is merely a tool," Koga stated. "There are countless replacements."

Muramasa began to choke, clutching his throat as his Spiritual Pressure exploded out of control, black and red Spirit Energy shooting off of him in a massive tsunami.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo shouted as everyone leapt over the Spirit Energy.

"Is his despair so powerful that it's impossible for him to control his Spirit Energy?" Rukia breathed.

Muramasa's body began to bulge and settle rapidly as he called out for his former master. Then, Gillians began to rise from the Spirit Energy around him.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Rukia gasped. "He collected Menos inside of him."

"Not just Gillians either," Kurai growled. "Apparently he absorbed a Vasto Lordes."

"Not good," Rukia breathed.

"I'm wasting time," Byakuya stated, leaping upward at the Gillians but Ichigo, Rukia, and Kurai appeared in front of him.

"These ones are ours," Kurai stated. "You handle Koga."

Byakuya nodded, turning and flying back down at Koga as Senbonzakura formed into his sword. Koga grabbed one of the four halberds from the seal and then leapt at Byakuya, blocking his sword blade with it. They leapt away from each other, stopping when they were level and facing each other.

"What is that supposed to be?" Byakuya asked.

"You mean this?" Koga asked holding the Halberd out. "Don't you remember? I told you I could find a replacement weapon. So, are you ready, Kuchiki Clan Leader?"

Byakuya Flash Stepped to Koga, slashing at him. Koga blocked the blade then shoved it away and spun the halberd around himself, blocking another attack and knocking it aside. He switched his halberd to the other hand, slashing at Byakuya then slashing the other way while backing away from a slash from Byakuya. They clashed several more times in rapid succession, their weapons a blur, before Koga kicked at Byakuya who flipped over him. Koga followed, stabbing at him but Byakuya smashed the blade upward then slashed at him. Koga blocked it with the shaft of the halberd and grinned. He shoved the blade away, slashing at Byakuya rapidly. Byakuya blocked and dodged several attacks before moving forward, sliding his sword along the top of Koga's blade before moving up and slashing at Koga's face. At the last possible second, Koga flipped under the blade spinning while sideways as he passed Byakuya. Then, he spun and slashed at Byakuya, who blocked it and flew back as Koga did the same. They both flew forward, Koga stabbing at him only for Byakuya to block the stab, blade sparking against Koga's own. Again they clashed repeatedly before Koga trapped Byakuya's sword in the hook of the halberd's axe blade then swung the other end of the halberd, which had a dagger-sized blade, around at Byakuya's head. Byakuya narrowly avoided the attack then pulled his sword back and slashed again. Koga blocked it and they began to push against each other's weapon.

"I must admit, you do seem to possess the skill of a Kuchiki Clan Leader," Koga growled before they both leapt away from each other. "Let's see how you do now. With Kido!"

A fireball began to form on the end of his halberd and he pulled it back then slashed, sending the fireball flying at Byakuya.

"Kongo Bakko!" Koga shouted.

"Hado Number Thirty Three, Sokatsui," Byakuya said calmly.

The two spells met and exploded and Koga used the smoke to prepare his next spell. The tip of his halberd's dagger blade glowed green and a green disk formed around it.

"Gaki Rekko!" Koga shouted, green bolts of energy shooting outward from the blade then at Byakuya.

Byakuya began to avoid the blasts with Flash Step then retreated to the ground and held out his free hand.

"Hado Four, Byakurai," Byakuya said calmly, firing four blasts at Koga, who dodged all three before appearing behind Byakuya.

"Hyoga Seiran!" Koga shouted, firing a wall of frozen air at Byakuya.

"Bakudo Number Eighty One, Danku," Byakuya said as the shield formed in the path of the spell.

The blast hit and flooded past, killing the remaining Gillians and freezing the lake just as the shield began to crack. Exactly fifteen seconds after the blast hit the shield, the Danku shattered and the blast reached Byakuya, a massive spike of ice forming around him. A moment later, it exploded and Senbonzakura's blade fragments spread outward then reformed Byakuya's sword blade.

"Your Kido's no match for my Senbonzakura," Byakuya stated. "It's mere child's play. You'll have to do better than that."

"Watch your mouth Youngster, don't be so smug," Koga snarled vanishing.

He appeared in front of Byakuya, slashing at him. Byakuya leapt over it and Koga pointed the halberd at him as he reappeared before Byakuya found himself immobilized by Spirit Threads. He looked down and saw the shadow of the Spirit Threads on the ice.

"I've captured your shadow," Koga stated. "You are no longer able to move. Not even a single finger."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said calmly.

The blade fragments reached out between them and severed the Spirit Threads then shot toward Koga. Koga began to spin his halberd to block them but as soon as they cleared, his halberd shattered. Then, Byakuya appeared behind him, slashing at him.

"It ends here," Byakuya stated, bisecting Koga across the chest.

As the body parts separated, his eyes widened. Koga was standing on the other side of the Koga he had just killed. Koga grinned back at him triumphantly.

"You left yourself wide open, Kuchiki Clan Leader," Koga sneered appearing behind him and slashing him across the back with a broken piece of halberd.

Byakuya staggered forward and turned back as Koga leapt into the air.

"You're not getting away!" Koga shouted just before Byakuya slashed him in half.

Then, another one appeared behind that one. It slashed, despite seeming to be a few yards away, and yet Byakuya's right shoulder split open. Koga shimmered and vanished, reappearing immediately in front of Byakuya. Byakuya Flash Stepped away and Koga laughed.

"What have you done?" Byakuya demanded. "How did this happen?"

"Muramasa was able to control the zanpakuto's minds," Koga stated. "He got inside them. His ability to do that came from my power. By sending spirit energy into my adversary, I am able to confuse all of his five senses."

Koga appeared beside him and Byakuya slashed him, splitting him but proving it to be another fake. Another Koga appeared to his right, a distance away and continued speaking.

"Your body's senses are already right in the palm of my hand," Koga stated turning toward him. "You can't even tell for sure if this is really me standing before you."

"An illusion," Byakuya summarized.

"Hardly," Koga snorted. "That's far too simplistic."

He hurled the piece of halberd and Byakuya slashed it, only for it to vanish and the real one to bounce harmlessly off his chest.

"In your present state, your perception is off," Koga stated. "Your eyes can't even tell when something's coming at you nor when to swing your sword. Nothing matches up, so you can no longer fight effectively."

Koga vanished and multiple replicas began to appear and vanish at random.

"You made it easy," Koga snorted. "If you had attacked while closing your mind off to me, the way Ginrei and Genryusai did, I wouldn't have been able to use this skill. When I snapped Muramasa, I surprised you. You let your guard down for a moment."

You're wrong," Byakuya said calmly.

"What?" Koga snarled.

"Actually I challenged you with my mind completely wide open, in order to kill you," Byakuya stated. "If I had closed my heart, I might have been able to seal you away, but I wouldn't have been able to destroy you."

"Considering your situation, you've got a lot of nerve to speak to me like that," Koga snarled as Byakuya raised his zanpakuto. "Oh no ya don't!"

Koga leapt to the nearest halberd and grabbed it, channeling his Spirit Energy into it and hurling it, illusions of it appearing and vanishing rapidly, making it impossible to see where it was. Byakuya moved out of the way with Flash Step but the moment he stopped, the halberd hooked his hand and stabbed into the ground, sending his sword spinning away. Koga hurled a second and Byakuya pulled the halberd out of the ground and again moved out of the way with Flash Step, and again the halberd caught his hand and stabbed into the ground, leaving both hands trapped.

"Hyoga Seiran!" Koga shouted, firing a wave of frozen air at him from the front.

"Danku!" Byakuya said, forming the shield in front of himself only for the spell to hit from his right.

"Hay, aren't you all turned around!" Koga mocked as the spell cleared, leaving Byakuya's lower body and hands frozen. "What a pathetic sight. Without your zanpakuto, it looks like you're powerless Youngster. My enemies skills are so irrelevant. Everyone falls to their knees before me. Yes! And it's all because of my own power! I don't need anything from a zanpakuto! I'm the most powerful Soul Reaper to ever live! Let's make this your last day as the Kuchiki Clan Leader!"

He sprinted forward, driving the halberd at Byakuya's face, but a fraction of an inch before it hit, Senbonzakura's blade fragments blocked it, Byakuya's zanpakuto spirit having taken control of the sword to defend his master.

"What the hell!?" Koga gaped looking over at the sword. "Impossible, it did Shikai by itself!?"

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya breathed.

"Yes Master," Senbonzakura spoke up, appearing behind him, partially. "I know your senses and body have been shut down. I will fight as your eyes and limbs. instruct me to do as you wish."

Senbonzakura disappeared, the ice and halberds holding Byakuya in place all exploding as Byakuya's sword reformed in his hand.

"I'm going to control the senses of bot you and that sword together!" Koga decided, aiming his halberd at them.

"I don't think so," Byakuya said, releasing his sword, which passed into the ground, dozens of massive blades rising behind him, then exploding, the blade fragments forming thousands of glowing pink swords around them both. "Bankai. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This is the true form of my Senbonzakura, a space that focuses offensive energy for the sole purpose of defeating an enemy."

He held his hand out and a sword dropped into it. He aimed it at Koga who was looking around, but whose attention snapped to him at the sign of movement.

"There is no need here for defensive power," Byakuya stated. "And confused senses will not help you, for without fail, this blade will be able to find you, wherever you are."

"Wherever I am you say?" Koga laughed taking a ready stance as he began to glow purple. "Then let's test the precision of its guidance."

Byakuya glowed white for a moment before the two sprinted forward, slashing at each other, their Spiritual Pressures battling for a moment before they slipped past each other. They turned, attacking again with a similar result, as with the next handful of times. After a moment, they both jumped back and Koga captured Byakuya with Spirit Threads again. Swords began to drop from the rings, severing the threads and freeing Byakuya. Then, Byakuya leapt forward, sword first, the sword aimed directly at Koga's right eye. At the last possible second, Koga spun out of the way and leapt back, glaring at Byakuya.

"Damn you," Koga growled. "How is it that you possess so much power!?"

"Because we fight together," Senbonzakura stated, appearing behind Byakuya. "That's what gives us power. A Soul Reaper and a zanpakuto combine to make one. We are only able to display our true powers when our souls are in harmony with one another. Your pride caused you to abandon the one you need right now. Alone you cannot defeat us."

"Shut up!" Koga spat. "You don't know enough about me to judge me like that. No one acknowledged what I did despite all my successes. Instead they branded me a traitor and tried to seal me away! If that was going to be the case, I had to create a place for myself somewhere. Order is created by power! With my power, I'm going to become king of a new world!"

"Such foolishness," Byakuya stated.

"What was that!?" Koga snapped.

"The real tragedy is that you fail to recognize the true nature of power," Byakuya stated calmly. "The power you need is the power to relate. To others. And also to connect to your zanpakuto in a synergistic way."

"You sound like such a complete idiot!" Koga growled. "That has never been the kind of power I've needed. My power is like no other. Absolute power that has no equal. Not here or anywhere else in the universe!"

"It seems there is no use discussing this," Byakuya sighed closing his eyes. "Blame your own immaturity for not being able to recognize that your confidence is nothing but arrogance. Koga, I will now complete my duty as head of the Kuchiki Clan, as I have foresworn to do, honoring the wishes of my predecessor."

All of the swords around them, save for the one in Byakuya's hand, exploded into sword fragments then formed a pair of glowing white wings, a white beak-like construct, and a halo-like ring out of Spirit Energy.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Shukei Hakuteikan," Bleach said calmly.

"You are more than I expected," Koga stated. "In a long line of Kuchiki Clan Leaders few, if any, were as powerful as you."

"Because you were once a member of the Kuchiki Clan I will pay my final respects by using this ultimate technique," Byakuya stated.

"I will defeat you, and in doing so end this curse of ever having been part of the Kuchiki Clan once and for all!" Koga declared, holding the halberd out in front of himself as his Spirit Energy began to shoot off of him in waves.

Then, both flew forward, their blades meeting in a massive explosion of Spirit Energy. Koga's halberd's blade shattered on impact and they skidded past each other. Byakuya began to fall from exhaustion but Senbonzakura manifested himself in front of him, catching him. Blood sprayed out of Koga's wound and he began to fall but caught himself by driving the dagger end of his halberd into the ice below them.

"No, it can't be," Koga breathed. "I won't...let them beat me. Come to me...Muramasa. What's happening...answer me...Muramasa. Why won't you respond? Your master's calling you. Mura...masa!"

Then, he fell forward, crashing down into the water where the ice had been broken.

"This is over," Byakuya stated.

"I agree," Senbonzakura nodded. "If not for his extraordinary power, I doubt he would have deluded himself into attacking the Soul Society."

"It was the fate of a weak-hearted man consumed by his ambition," Byakuya stated. "Instead of a blessing, his power became a destructive curse."

"He is the exact opposite of you, who willingly allowed himself to be branded a traitor in order to head off a threat that could have ended the Soul Society," Senbonzakura stated standing. "Now you can finally reclaim a place of honor among your peers. You can hold your head up high again."

"Senbonzakura, you talk to much," Byakuya decided.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Hollow

"No Bankai Ichigo," Kurai stated holding Haruko horizontally in front of himself. "And go easy on the Getsuga Tensho."

"Right," Ichigo nodded.

"Rukia, did you bring her?" Kurai asked.

"Yes," Rukia nodded pulling the two halves of Sode no Shirayuki out of her Shihakusho and holding them out with the break touching.

"Haruko, say good morning to your sister," Kurai instructed.

Haruko manifested herself, taking the sword and wrapping the grass from her sleeves around the entire sword before she glowed bright green. Then, she retracted the grass and the sword flashed and vanished, returning to its manifested form.

"Haruko!" Sode no SHirayuki cried happily, hugging her before turning to Rukia and smiling. "Rukia. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Rukia smiled. "Will you fight beside me?"

"Yes," Sode no Shirayuki smiled nodding. "It's past time that I returned to my rightful place."

She returned to her Shikai sword form and Rukia caught her, smiling before turning to the Gillians. Haruko also returned to sword form and Kurai caught her, holding her at his side.

"Let's begin," Kurai growled.

They all flew forward, tearing into the Gillians as Kurai made his way toward Muramasa. Kurai flipped over a Cero and blasted the Gillian with a Bala just as a Gillian managed to swat him like a fly, sending him crashing down into the frozen lake below. Kurai swam to the surface then climbed out onto the ice, shaking with violent shivers and barely able to breathe.

"Damn cold water," Kurai growled. "Fine. Let's try Kido. Gaki Rekko!"

He began rapid-firing green blasts at the Gillians, killing them rapidly. However, just as he did, Muramasa began to generate hundreds of normal hollows that began to swarm toward the three Soul Reapers.

"I see," Kurai growled. "You were absorbing more than just Menos. Gaki Rekko!"

He began to shred the normal hollows, leaving the Gillians to Rukia and Ichigo but just as he got half, Quincy Arrows began to zip past, slaughtering the rest of the normal hollows.

"I think in this case, my bow and arrows may be more helpful," Uryu shouted from the ground, the three Soul Reapers Flash Stepping to him as Chad and Orihime sprinted out of the woods as well.

"On that, we can agree," Kurai nodded as two Gillians fired Ceros at them.

Kurai fired a Bala into one, the explosion canceling the Cero but the other was blocked by Orihime's shield, the Cero curving skyward and fading.

"You've gotten stronger," Kurai grinned turning back to the Gillians as hundreds of thousands of Hollows began to arrive, drawn by Muramasa's massive Spiritual Pressure. "Shit. He's attracting all of the Hollows around."

A moment after the hollows began to appear, Muramasa lost what little control he had and was transformed into a tiny vortex of Spiritual Pressure that began to pull all of the hollows in, Gillians included.

"Shit," Kurai growled. "Uryu, bottleneck the vortex from the smaller hollows. Rukia, let's take out the Gillians."

Both nodded and Uryu began to fire a constant tidal wave of arrows around the vortex, destroying about fifty percent of the hollows that were pulled toward the vortex. In addition to half the hollows getting in, the closest arrows began to be dragged in as well. Uryu tried to keep his arrows further away but the further he spread the arrows, the more hollows got through. As he tried to stem the flow of hollows, Kurai and Rukia sped through the Gillians, killing as many as they could. Even with Kurai using Balas, Haruko, and Kido that he could use while mobile, like Byakurai, Raikoho, and Shakkaho, they scarcely got a third of the Gillians. Finally all of the remaining hollows had been absorbed and the vortex exploded into a massive cloud of smoke. As it began to clear, Muramasa slowly became more and more visible. Kurai and Rukia returned to the others as the smoke cleared fully.

Muramasa still had the lower half of his coat, now more like a dress, and the tattered remains of the top hung down on the sides and back to his knees. His entire torso was covered in bone-like armor similar in appearance to hollow masks. He had a vaguely insect-like appearance with two curved blades on the outsides of his forearms but retained his extremely long fingernails. There was a hollow hole in the center of his chest and it had pointed teeth all the way around it. Muramasa's head had become a large hollow mask with a bone straight down the center over his face with a mouth behind it lined with razor sharp teeth. Its cheek bones were highly exaggerated with fangs running along them. He had a white fur-like mane around his neck, a pair of straight, pointed antennae, and a single, curved, "U" shaped eye slit. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo gaped. "Is that...Muramasa?"

"He seems to have become some kind of Arrancar," Uryu stated.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded gripping Haruko tighter. "This is going to be bad."

"A zanpakuto is of one mind and one body with its Soul Reaper Master," Rukia stated. "It attaches itself to the soul of its master and coexists with him."

"Are you saying Muramasa had to find another power source to maintain his physical form?" Uryu gaped.

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "He had to take in all those hollows to hang on his physical body."

After a moment, Muramasa roared, his Spiritual Pressure spiking drastically.

"Get ready," Rukia growled drawing her zanpakuto.

Muramasa shot forward, much, much faster than any of them had expected. He slashed at Ichigo, who blocked it, barely, and Ichigo began to slide backward across the ground in a blur, Muramasa continuing to push him.

"He's too fast!" Rukia breathed.

"Uryu!" Kurai growled.

Uryu began to fire at Muramasa who shot into the air, avoiding his arrows with ease as he shot back toward Uryu, After several seconds, he crashed down on Uryu then rocketed away again before swinging around and blurring toward Orihime. Chad stepped in front of her, switching his right arm to its shield form and blocking Muramasa's blade which drove itself straight through to his fist, missing Chad only because Chad turned grabbed the blade with his other hand, flipping Muramasa over his shoulder and hurled him away from them. Muramasa flipped over, driving one arm blade into the ground as he skidded along the ground for a couple yards before stopping. Then, Kurai crashed down on him, blade first. Muramasa blocked it with both of his and began to push back against Kurai. Then, he separated his hands and launched Kurai backward before he stood, his one visible glowing red eye watching Kurai.

Muramasa raised his right hand, making a fist as a purple Cero began to form in front of it. Then, it continued to grow. And grow, and grow. It finally fired when it was bigger than Muramasa was. It was even faster than Kurai's Balas so it flashed past everyone toward Orihime and Rukia. Just before it hit, Byakuya's Bankai connected with it, holding it back. Then, it exploded into a massive cloud of dust.

"Byakuya!" Rukia shouted happily, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Byakuya stated.

"So did you defeat Koga?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Byakuya stated. "Were you worried I would lose?"

"Well it was always a possibility, after all you do look pretty beat up," Ichigo stated.

"He's right, we should treat your wounds," Rukia stated.

"Never mind that," Byakuya growled. "Muramasa should be our main concern. I never expected him to release a Cero. He's completely transformed into a Hollow."

Muramasa roared again, thrashing around in pain.

"I won't...give in!" Muramasa shouted, his glowing red eye returning to normal. "Not to the power of the hollows! I won't give in!"

"What's happening?" Ichigo gasped.

"He's fighting for control," Kurai stated.

"Stop!" Orihime shouted. "You don't have to fight anymore! I'm sorry but the master you're looking for no longer exists."

"I won't give in," Muramasa growled, lowering his hands. "I can't. Ko...ga..."

"I can't believe he's still searching for Koga even after transforming into a hollow," Rukia stated.

"This guy is determined," Ichigo stated.

"Muramasa you have to stop this, it's useless!" Orihime pleaded. "You're only going to cause yourself more suffering! Let go! Please end this before it's too late!"

"I won't give in," Muramasa muttered. "I won't...I won't give in."

Orihime walked forward, stopping in front of him. Then, she smiled as his eye faded from view and he began to growl and thrash around again.

"Move Orihime!" Rukia shouted. "Get out of there!"

Muramasa slashed at her but Kurai appeared in front of her, blocking the blades, barely. After a moment, he hurled Kurai, who crashed into Orihime, taking her with him. Ichigo caught them and Kurai blocked Muramasa's blade again, stopping it from hitting Ichigo.

"You okay Orihime?" Kurai grunted, standing and shoving Muramasa back, making him float backward a good distance before he landed, watching Kurai.

"I'm fine, thank you," Orihime stated. "But..."

"I'll set him free from his pain," Kurai stated stepping forward and holding Haruko out in front of himself, releasing her. "Grow Haruko."

Instead of becoming a field, Haruko spread directly from light from the ground to shining armor before the light faded, leaving grass armor as Kurai drew his sister's zanpakuto, which had been diagonally across his back since its last use.

"I'll kill Muramasa, and end his suffering," Kurai growled holding the zanpakuto out in front of himself. "Now, come and join your sister. Shine, Natsumi."

The sword shone blindingly bright for a moment before the light faded and left the entirety of the sword gold. That was really the only visible change.

"Natsumi is the third of four sister zanpakuto," Kurai stated. "In Shikai, she turns the color the wielder most associates with Summer, not sure why but for me that's gold. With her Shikai form, you'll find that I'm now fast enough to keep up with you, Muramasa."

Muramasa roared and flew forward, but before he was even halfway there, Kurai slashed Natsumi.

"Some no Mai, Kougetsu," Kurai said calmly, slashing the sword.

Rukia blinked in surprise as a glowing red circle appeared below Muramasa, who stopped. She half expected a column of light to appear then turn into lava or something, but instead a massive column of blood red flames exploded up from the ground, badly burning Muramasa and launching him skyward.

"Tsugi no Mai," Kurai said calmly, stabbing the ground four times in a semicircle in front of himself as a glowing red circle appeared below him, then waited for Muramasa to crash down between them. "Yogan no Kawa."

He held his sword straight out in front of himself as the glowing embers and sparks coming from the points he had stabbed formed into a circle at the tip. Then, the circle shrunk and flew up, filling the circle before exploding outward as a wall of lava, all of it taking about one second to move and fire. The lava swept across the small island they were on, taking Muramasa and carrying him to the water where the lava cooled and hardened into obsidian, extending the island quite a ways.

"Natsumi is...Sode no Shirayuki's exact opposite?" Rukia asked.

"That's right," Kurai nodded.

After a couple more seconds, the obsidian exploded skyward as Muramasa floated into the air, both eyes now glowing an angry red as his burns healed rapidly.

"Instant regeneration," Kurai sighed. "Typical."

"How did being flooded by lava not kill him?" Ichigo demanded.

"The lava, while still lava, is not actually at the same temperature of true lava," Kurai stated. "Otherwise we'd all have caught fire. It's only heated to about twenty one hundred degrees fahrenheit."

"Um, Kurai, Lava can be as cool as about thirteen hundred," Rukia pointed out.

"Good point," Kurai nodded. "Still. The good time is much, much hotter."

Rukia sighed and Kurai raised Natsumi as Muramasa roared again, leaping into the air. Kurai sprinted forward and Muramasa held out one hand, beginning to fire a barrage of Ceros faster than Uryu could fire arrows. Kurai dodged the Ceros for three seconds before they began to hit. Finally it stopped and the dust settled, revealing a glowing red, partially transparent shield formed in the air in front of Natsumi, which was held horizontally between Kurai and Muramasa. Kurai let the shield fade and grinned, leaping at Muramasa. He slashed at Muramasa, who blocked it with one arm blade then slashed with the other. Kurai flipped over the blade, spinning and kicking Muramasa backward. Muramasa stopped himself and slashed at Kurai. Kurai blocked it, shoving it aside then slashed Muramasa across the side. He spun just past Muramasa and blocked another slash as the wound healed before Muramasa kicked him. Muramasa flew forward and Kurai turned to flee. Muramasa caught up and the two began to slash at each other rapidly, sparks fling off of their blade then gathering in a cloud and following them.

"What the...Natsumi?" Rukia guessed as they all noticed the sparks.

"Has to be," Ichigo guessed. "Does Sode no Shirayuki have a power like that?"

"No," Rukia stated. "None."

"Saigo no Mai," Kurai growled as he and Muramasa continued to attack each other. "Hachinosu-bako."

He launched himself away from Muramasa as the sparks flew forward, a massive cloud of them, and all began to glow white with heat. They began to spin around Muramasa, the air around him heating until everyone's vision was distorted by heat waves. As they did, the sparks began bombarding him from every side, each spark that hit him disappearing and leaving golfball-sized patches of burned, melting flesh and bone. Finally it was done and Muramasa descended out of the hot air, entire body covered in horrible burns that healed as Muramasa held his hand out forming a Cero. Kurai formed one of his own and they both fired, the two hitting and exploding, blocking each other. Kurai sighed, just before Muramasa roared again, his Spiritual shooting into the sky, spreading dark clouds and beginning to break through to Hueco Mundo.

"Muramasa, stop!" Kurai shouted flying forward.

As he did, a hollow appeared in front of him and he slashed it, then the next, and the next, and the five after that. He looked around, seeing hundreds of hollows swarming toward Muramasa again.

"Uryu!" Kurai shouted.

Chad and Uryu began to attack the hollows, wiping them out quickly while Kurai fought his way through the swarm toward Muramasa. Just as a wall of hollows appeared in front of him, a Quincy Arrow exploded out of it, missing Kurai by less than an inch and making him throwing himself sideways.

"Watch where you're shooting Uryu!" Kurai shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu replied. "My arrows are nowhere near you!"

The hollows that had been hit faded and Kurai's blood ran cold. Muramasa's left arm blade was glowing blue and had formed a Reishi Bow like Uryu had had before he put on the gauntlet.

"Oh fuck!" Kurai shouted as Muramasa began to fire arrows at him that blasted hollows even if it didn't hit them, if they were within a ten foot radius of it. "Backup!"

Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo were all staring in shock at Muramasa's newest weapon and Byakuya was holding Rukia back. Instead, Sode no Shirayuki manifested herself and formed her Shikai, firing a Hakuren at Muramasa. Muramasa spun, firing an arrow at Sode no Shirayuki and the arrow punched through the Hakuren easily. Before it hit Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia tackled her out of the way, the arrow tearing a gash in her back but missing anything vital.

"Rukia!" Kurai shouted. "Alright enough of this shit. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

Twelve pink blasts of energy formed around him and shot forward. Before they arrived, Muramasa fired an arrow into each and they all exploded harmlessly.

"Damnit!" Kurai sword slicing his palm. "Gran Rey Cero!"

His Cero blasted through two arrows before hitting Muramasa and exploding, blasting his entire left side into oblivion. Finally Muramasa fell, crashing into the ground hard and kicking up a massive cloud of dust. When it cleared, he was standing again but not healed.

"I won't give in!" Muramasa grunted before turning into a mass of Spirit Energy.

At first, it stretched up into the air as a single tendril then the end expanded. Then, it began to fire spheres of Spirit Energy in every direction before the base expanded, flooding outward and swallowing up Kurai instantly. Then, it grew into a massive red ball with four white circles around four smaller grey door-like objects. The four doors then began to spit out Gillians rapidly, with Byakuya began to kill one after another with Senbonzakura. As one pursued Rukia and Orihime as they fled from the Menos swarm, Sode no Shirayuki manifested in the air above them and froze the Gillian seconds before it could fire a Cero. Then, Soi-fon, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya, Momo, Izuru, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Komamura, Omaeda, and all of their zanpakuto, with the obvious exception of Yoruichi, appeared behind Sode no Shirayuki, along with Halibel and Nel.

"You didn't think we'd let you guys have all the fun did you?" Ikkaku smirked from beside Hozukimaru. "Though, looks like Sode no Shirayuki had you two covered. Where's Kurai?"

"He was swallowed up by that thing," Rukia stated pointing back at what Muramasa had become.

"I see," Ikkaku nodded. "I sensed an unfamiliar zanpakuto be released. Was that his new one?"

"Yeah," Rukia nodded.

"I wanna see it," Ikkaku grinned. "Let's go guys. Our Arrancar hero is waiting."

"That thing is truly ugly," Yumichika mused looking at Muramasa's new form.

"For once, we can agree," Rangiku smirked.

"Average people shouldn't talk," Fuji Kujaku stated.

"Be nice," Yumichika spoke up as Rangiku glared at the zanpakuto. "She can't help that she's not as beautiful as me."

"You mean me," Fuji Kujaku corrected.

"Enough!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Rescue Kurai and stop Muramasa then have your argument."

"Fine," both grumbled before they all flew toward Muramasa to help, Sode no Shirayuki staying with Rukia.

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Round

Rukia jumped into the air, stopping beside Sode no SHirayuki and took in the battle. Orihime had finally finished healing her and just in time judging by the scene. The Gillians were being slaughtered but a Garganta had opened above the massive thing Muramasa had become, which seemed to be some kind of a mushroom with a floating blueish white substance over it. Through the Garganta, hundreds of Gillians were pouring through as liquid then forming into individual Menos and attacking the Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto. The main problem was, the zanpakuto were all arguing with each other and the Soul Reapers weren't much better off.

"This is pointless if we can't stop arguing," Rukia growled as Halibel and Nel appeared beside her.

"You're right," Halibel nodded watching the edges of the Garganta slowly spreading wider and wider. "And with that Garganta spreading like it is, there's going to be an endless sea of Menos coming through any minute. And not just Gillians. Adjuchas and probably even Vasto Lordes will respond eventually."

Nel suddenly spun, slashing a Cero and launching it into another Menos, blasting it into dust.

"We don't have time for these arguments," Nel stated. "We have to deal with the Gillians and the Garganta."

"If we can get to the Garganta, it should be easy for us to close it," Halibel stated. "But we have to get through them."

She pointed at the hundreds of Gillians between them and the Garganta and Rukia nodded.

"Everyone!" Rukia shouted. "Focus! We have to get Halibel and Nel to the Garganta! Argue when we're done!"

"She's right," Hitsugaya stated. "We have to deal with this before it gets worse."

Everyone agreed, though most were unhappy about it, then they all moved to fight. Rukia switched to Shikai and she and Sode no Shirayuki fired a Hakuren together, freezing a massive group of Menos before the others tore into the Hollows. Hozukimaru and Ikkaku began to spin their Shikai around, bashing both ends into the Gillians rapidly as beside them, Fuji Kujaku and Yumichika shredded Gillians just as fast. Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru both began launching ice dragons into the ranks of the Gillians, freezing them before Omaeda and Gegetsuburi smashed them. Soi-fon and Suzumebachi were both using their Homonka to kill Gillians while Soi-fon was also using Shunko alongside Yoruichi. Komamura used his Bankai to simply mow the Gillians down while Izuru and Wabisuke slashed those he missed. Momo and Rangiku, along side their zanpakuto, tag-teamed dozens of Gillians with fireballs and Rangiku and Haineko's dust Shikai.

Nel and Halibel slashed a pair of Gillians before stopping, nodding to each other.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" Halibel shouted, the usual water heart then vortex forming and falling away, leaving her in her Resureccion form.

"Praise, Gamuza," Nel stated, blue-tinted wind shooting up around her before clearing and leaving her in her centaur Resureccion form. "Let's go."

Halibel nodded and the two of them used Sonido to get to the Garganta, killing a dozen Gillians on the way. When they arrived, they entered the Garganta instantly, clearing a space around themselves before both began to spike their Spirit Pressure, attracting all of the Gillians to themselves but also forcing the Garganta to slowly seal itself. After another three minutes, the Soul Reapers and zanpakuto finished the Gillians and began to help, using their Spiritual Pressure to seal the Garganta. Three minutes after that, a smaller Garganta opened, this one lying flat and Nel and Halibel fell through, both in their sealed state again and both covered in deep gashes, burns, and both missing their lower bodies. Yoruichi and Soi-fon caught them and hurried them to Orihime who began to heal them.

"It's finished," Hitsugaya sighed. "Now for Muramasa."

* * *

Kurai awoke with a start as he crashed down in water. He flew upward, exploding into the air and looked around. He was in a dimension with and endless sea with broken and massive greek-style columns sticking out of it, some crooked and some straight up but all with a perfectly level and perfectly flat top that looked like they had all been cut in one slash each. A couple were, however, missing chunks, and they were all at different heights, making it look disorganized.

"Where the hell..." Kurai breathed but stopped as something hit the water and made a loud noise behind him, making him spin.

"Kurai Mori," Muramasa greeted from his place on the water. "I'm surprised to see you. How did you get here?"

"Not sure," Kurai admitted. "I'd assume that when your Spirit Energy swallowed me, I was dropped here. I take it this is your home from inside Koga's mind?"

"That's correct," Muramasa nodded.

"But Koga's dead," Kurai stated.

"I don't understand it myself," Muramasa admitted. "Did my reunion with Koga summon me here? Or is this a figment of imagination? In either case, it matters little. This place will soon fall apart."

As he said this, one of the columns crumbled, falling into the water.

"Whatever the case, I am grateful that you were brought here," Muramasa stated forming his zanpakuto. "Because it will allow me to finish our battle."

"But why?" Kurai growled. "You've got no reason to keep fighting. Koga died."

"That is true," Muramasa nodded. "But your power will be that which sustains me now. I will not stop fighting you until I possess the powers of the one true Hollow!"

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Alright. Let's do this right, though."

He held Natsumi out in front of himself in his left hand and the sword returned to its sealed state. A moment later, Haruko returned to her sealed state as well in his right.

"There's an ancient human tradition of dueling with blades alone to resolve personal conflicts between two individuals," Kurai stated. "So let's do that. Starting now, we'll use no Kido, no Spirit Threads, no Shikai or Bankai powers, and neither of these two zanpakuto spirits will interfere. Starting now, this battle is simply our skill with a blade. Sound good?"

"Yes," Muramasa nodded.

Kurai nodded and he and Muramasa both charged. When they met, Kurai slashed with Natsumi and Muramasa blocked it as Kurai brought Haruko upward at him from below. Muramasa shoved Natsumi away and blocked Haruko then crouched as Natsumi flashed over his head. He spun, slashing at Kurai from behind. Kurai flipped Natsumi over his shoulder, blocking Muramasa's blade then flipped Haruko to reverse grip and drove her backward at Muramasa. Muramasa spun sideways out of the way of the blade and raised his foot, spin kicking Kurai's left wrist, blocking a slash and sending Natsumi spinning away. Kurai blocked Muramasa's blade and Muramasa spun the other way, slashing at Kurai. Kurai bent forward, bringing his left heel up and planting the sole of his foot in the crook of Muramasa's elbow, making Muramasa's arm bend and stopping his slash. Muramasa flipped over Kurai, slashing at his throat but Kurai blocked it then shoved the blade away and kicked Muramasa, turning and flying toward Natsumi. At the last second, Muramasa appeared in front of him, slashing horizontally at him. Kurai flipped over the blade, slashing at Muramasa. Muramasa ducked under the blade and Kurai landed beside Natsumi, pulling her blade free of the column she had gotten stuck in. Muramasa spun, stabbing at Kurai but he knocked the blade aside with haruko and slashed with Natsumi. Muramasa ducked under the blade then jumped into the air, slashing downward at Kurai as he fell. Kurai blocked it with both swords and the impact blasted the column below them into rubble. Kurai crashed down in the water and Muramasa crashed down after him, slashing. Kurai blocked it with Natsumi, slashing with Haruko but Muramasa rocketed into the air away from Kurai. Kurai followed, slashing upward at Muramasa as he reached him. Muramasa blocked the blade then grabbed Kurai by the face and spun, hurling him away. Kurai stopped as Muramasa glared at him.

"I grow tired of this," Muramasa stated raising a hand.

"Don't even think about it," Kurai growled.

Muramasa smirked as Spirit Threads wrapped around Kurai, binding his arms and legs. Kurai looked down and saw the reflection of the Spirit Threads below them.

"Tell me Muramasa," Kurai sighed. "Did you truly think I never figured out how this ability works?"

"What?" Muramasa gaped as Kurai extended a finger, pointing downward.

"Cero Oscuras," Kurai growled.

The black Cero streaked downward, blasting through the water and disrupting the reflection, freeing Kurai.

"Your Spirit Threads are not invisible, they bind someone through their reflection only," Kurai stated. "If the reflection is obscured or disrupted, the ability is useless."

Just as he finished, the Cero Oscuras exploded, the blast not reaching them but it did launch all of the water below them skyward and it began to fall back down as rain. The columns were also blown into dust.

"Without the water, you have no way to use the ability," Kurai stated as the water around the new gap stopped as it hit a ring of Danku, keeping it from filling in. "It'll take probably five to ten minutes for the water to fill in enough to form a reflection, since it can't even out. And in that time, I'll kill you."

"Even though my abilities are useless, they are not the only powers I have," Muramasa stated. "But that is a problem for another time. Come. Let's finish this."

Muramasa flew forward, slashing at Kurai. Kurai blocked the blade with Natsumi but Muramasa shimmered and vanished, Kurai's left shoulder tearing open on the back. Kurai blinked as a dozen Muramasas appeared around him and laughed.

"I had you under my spell from the moment the fight began," the Muramasas all gloated. "You cannot fight me if you don't know which is real."

Kurai grinned then began to laugh, feeling a bit like Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Kurai laughed. "Tell you what, I'll let you have the first move. Because after that, you're going to die."

Muramasa growled in annoyance as one attacked from his right. Kurai blocked the blade and the Muramasa vanished as another appeared behind Kurai, slashing at him only for Kurai to block the blade with Haruko. Muramasa growled and vanished as six all attacked at once. Kurai flipped over the blades, spinning as the real Muramasa appeared over him, stabbing at him. Kurai knocked the sword aside and slashed at Muramasa but he vanished and another appeared below him, slashing at him. Kurai spun, blocking the blade before Muramasa spun, kicking him downward into the ground below them. Kurai stood as Muramasas appeared around him at random, charging and attacking rapidly. Kurai blocked every blade that flashed at him, real or fake, before finally spinning and slashing in a circle, the real Muramasa appearing with a gash in his left leg.

"How?" Muramasa snarled. "How can you fight without your senses?"

"Simple," Kurai grinned. "Both of my zanpakuto are acting as my eyes."

"Then I'll take their senses as well," Muramasa stated holding his hand out.

Kurai made no move to resist as Muramasa took control of Haruko and Natsumi's senses. Muramasa growled in frustration and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you look so calm!?" Muramasa demanded. "I have control of your senses and those of your zanpakuto! You cannot defeat me now!"

"Maybe I couldn't, if I hadn't fought someone with much more powerful illusion abilities," Kurai snorted.

"What?" Muramasa spat. "Who!?"

"Sosuke Aizen," Kurai grinned closing his eyes. "His zanpakuto allowed him to completely control all five senses of anyone he wanted effortlessly. But I was able to fight him using the same ability I will now show you."

Muramasa growled in frustration and Kurai grinned, sensing him to his left using his Arrancar second sight. He turned toward him, holding Haruko aimed directly at him. Muramasa's eyes widened as he sent a dozen illusionary Muramasas at Kurai. Haruko and Natsumi warned Kurai about them but when they slashed at him, they faded on contact and Kurai grinned.

"Your illusions can't effect me now," Kurai stated. "Shall we finish this?"

Muramasa growled and sprinted forward, slashing at Kurai. Kurai blocked the slash then kicked Muramasa backward. Muramasa flipped over and charged again, slashing at Kurai rapidly. Kurai blocked each slash, not returning any attacks for a bit. Finally, he flipped over Muramasa and slashed him vertically up the back, less than an inch to the side of his spine. Muramasa staggered forward then spun, slashing at Kurai, who was hovering upside down. Kurai blocked the slash then stabbed at Muramasa. Muramasa dove to the side, the blade carving a gash in his left shoulder. He held his hand over it, growling in frustration then flew at Kurai again. Kurai blocked a slash from his left, then right, then swept a stab sideways and slashed Muramasa across the chest. Muramasa backed away then flew at Kurai again. Kurai blocked his sword with both of his and the force of the impact shattered the Danku around them. Water surged toward them but both shot skyward, getting over it easily as the rain finally stopped and they began to slash at each other again. Kurai blocked Muramasa's bade and slashed at him but Muramasa ducked under it. He slashed at Kurai and Kurai blocked the blade with Natsumi, slashing at Muramasa's throat with Haruko. Muramasa pulled his sword back, blocking it and Kurai push kicked him, sending him crashing into the top of a column. At the same time, the world around them began to collapse, the columns all beginning to crumble and explode one after another and a massive tsunami rising off to one side. Kurai opened his eyes, looking down and saw that the bottom of the water had disappeared, leaving an endless void below the water.

"Muramasa, I understand your reasoning," Kurai stated as lightning flashed overhead and small lights, looking like pure Reishi began to float down from above as everything began to grow dark. "No matter what you did, or how faithfully you served, Koga never saw you as more than a weapon. Everything you did, absorbing hollows, freeing the zanpakuto, freeing Koga, it was all to earn the recognition you had never been given and to make your master proud of you for once. But Koga is gone, Muramasa. You have to understand that. There's no point in continuing this fight."

"What would you understand about it?" Muramasa spat. "You have been accepted and welcomed your whole life! And don't give me that Rukon District shit. Even then you had friends like Renji and Rukia."

"You're right," Kurai nodded. "I could never understand how you feel fully. But I do know that you can't make someone proud after they're dead and that Koga could never be proud of you anyway. He was too drunk on his own power."

Muramasa opened his mouth to respond but stopped when a Hollow hole appeared in his chest then closed again and his mask began to form again.

"Looks like time's up," Kurai sighed. "Let's finish this Muramasa."

Muramasa ripped the mask off and Kurai put Natsumi away, gripping Haruko with both hands and flying forward as Muramasa flew to meet his charge, the Tsunami drawing near enough that the roar it unleashed was deafening. When they reached each other, Muramasa stabbed at Kurai. Kurai blocked the stab, pushing it sideways then sliding Haruko along the blade before lifting Haruko's blade over Muramasa's sword's tsuba and slashing at him. Haruko's blade sliced through Muramasa's chest effortlessly, removing his left arm as it did. Then, the Tsunami crashed down on them. Kurai was able to resist being swept away but Muramasa was shoved downward and began to sink toward the bottomless void below them.

"Muramasa!" Kurai shouted flying downward into the water again and swimming after the zanpakuto.

 _Why...Why does your voice reach me, when Koga's could not?_ Muramasa thought. _Why am I more connected to you, than to my own master?_

Kurai grabbed Muramasa by the hand just as the entirety of the world around them shone blindingly bright and left them both on the small island where Koga had been sealed. Muramasa was on his back and Kurai beside him, still gripping his hand.

"Why...save me?" Muramasa asked.

"Because," Kurai smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance and everyone deserves free will. Koga used his second chance to try to kill you and Byakuya. But you never got your second chance. So I'm going to give it to you."

"What do you mean?" Muramasa asked, lower body beginning to fade.

"Kurai, are you planning what I think you are?" Soi-fon demanded as the others landed around him.

"Should I not?" Kurai asked. "What's the worst that could happen? Our zanpakuto are no longer susceptible to brainwashing. And if need be I can stop Muramasa if he turns against us again."

"I agree with Kurai," Yoruichi stated from beside Soi-fon. "I think Muramasa deserves a second chance."

One by one, all of the others agreed and Kurai turned back to Muramasa, who had faded halfway up his torso already.

"Hear that?" Kurai grinned as Haruko manifested herself. "You'll get your second chance after all."

Haruko extended the grass of her sleeves, wrapping them around Muramasa and healed him. His body reformed and he blinked looking around before it began to fade again anyway.

"It was a nice thought, but without a power to replace Koga-" Kurai cut him off by forming a Cero.

"Absorb my Cero," Kurai said. "Mine will be the power that sustains you, but you will be free."

Muramasa stared at him for a moment before reaching out and absorbing the Cero, his body stabilizing again.

"It...worked," Muramasa breathed. "And the power isn't trying to take control like the hollows."

"Of course not," Kurai smirked. "It's just hollow power, not an actual hollow."

Muramasa nodded, smiling then looked to the others.

"I...I am truly sorry," Muramasa apologized, bowing and placing his forehead to the ground. "What I've done...I can never be forgiven."

"It's done," Yoruichi stated. "If you don't do it again, we'll forgive you, this time."

Muramasa bowed again then stood.

"Where am I to go?" Muramasa asked. "I have no master, and no place I belong."

"You have to come with me to explain to the Head Captain first," Kurai stated. "Then we'll let him decide."

Muramasa nodded and Kurai opened a Garganta but it closed again instantly.

"God damnit!" Kurai swore making everyone laugh.

"I've got it," Halibel laughed walking over with Nel, both fully healed thanks to Orihime.

She opened a Garganta and everyone headed through, most curious about what the inside of a Garganta was like and the rest just not wanting to bother with the Dangai.

* * *

Read and review. I saved Muramasa because I felt bad for him in the show and because with him still alive, the zanpakuto spirits will be able to manifest themselves permanently.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Beast

Kurai leaned against the tree beside Rukia and smirked as Renji walked away, ignoring Rukia's explanation of how the Kuchiki mansion had been rebuilt so fast.

"He's not even listening," Rukia scoffed after noticing he was gone.

"Nope," Kurai grinned. "I was, though. Did you hear?"

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "Muramasa was assigned as a guardian in the World of the Living. It's good. It means that he won't have to watch Soul Reapers and their zanpakuto being together. It's probably the best thing for him for now."

"Yeah," Kurai nodded.

The two of them walked into the building in silence, Kurai more following Rukia for lack of anything else to do.

"Why are you following me?" Rukia asked after a bit.

"I dunno," Kurai shrugged. "Nothing to do. Where we going?"

"Well, _I'm_ going to the bathroom," Rukia stated. "I don't know where _you're_ going."

"Bathroom huh?" Kurai mused. "Isn't that that way?"

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and Rukia's eyes widened before she glared at him and he grinned raising his hands.

"Fine, fine," Kurai shrugged. "I'll take a hike."

Before he could, they both heard a woman scream. They sprinted toward the source of the noise and skidded to a stop as several servant girls sprinted out of the room they had reached as a pair of creatures destroyed the room. One looked like a large green humanoid with ram horns, red war paint stripes on his chest and face, no hair, goat legs, and a pair of red gauntlets with three gold claw blades each. The other was a man with a tattered white skirt-like cloth and an orange cloth over his shoulders wielding a massive black cleaver. They both turned toward Rukia and Kurai and the one with the cleaver charged. Both reached for their sword but realized they didn't have them with them. They leapt over a horizontal slash from the person, landing on the opposite side of the room as both turned toward them. The moment they stepped forward, the floor was covered with light before fading, leaving grass and flowers, the grass reaching up and binding the two creatures in place.

"What the..." Kurai blinked and Rukia grinned.

"Nice one Kurai," Rukia commended.

"That...wasn't me," Kurai stated. "I can't use Shikai without Haruko with me."

"If it wasn't you...who was it?" Rukia asked.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren," Sode no Shirayuki's voice spoke from behind the wall.

Rukia and Kurai leapt aside as the wall exploded and a wave of frozen air shot through at the two creatures. It hit the grass around them and froze it, allowing the two to break free but they themselves were only slowed a bit from the attack. Kurai and Rukia fled out through the hole in the wall, past Sode no Shirayuki, who was beside Haruko, and the two creatures followed. The green one leapt at Kurai but Haruko appeared in front of it, blocking it's attack with a grass blade and kicking it sideways. As it flew, a zanpakuto wearing a red kimono identical, except for the color, to Sode no Shirayuki's who had wavy orangish red hair hanging down to her waist, golden irises, tan skin, and a yellow hair pin in the shape of the sun with curved sun rays coming off of it on the right side, holding her hair behind that ear.

"Natsumi," Kurai breathed as Natsumi held her sword horizontally.

"Some no Mai," Natsumi said calmly. "Kougetsu."

She slashed and a glowing circle appeared on the ground in front of the creature. It drove its claws into the ground, skidding to a stop as fire shot into the sky from the circle, which he had stopped just shy of, and then spun, slashing at Natsumi. She blocked it, sparks flying into the air as she did.

"Saigo no Mai, Hachinosu-bako," Natsumi spoke, the sparks all glowing white and shooting at the creature.

It leapt into the air as Sode no Shirayuki turned toward it. The other creature leapt over Haruko, slashing at Sode no Shirayuki only for Senbonzakura to appear and slash it before landing beside Sode no Shirayuki. The other creature glared at them all then smashed the ground and disappeared into the dust cloud.

"Are you alright?" Haruko asked walking over to Kurai.

"Yes, thank you," Kurai nodded before looking over to Natsumi. "So that's what you look like."

"Yes," Natsumi nodded then put her sword to his throat. "What the hell made you think it was a good idea to leave us behind?"

"Well I thought the trouble had passed," Kurai stated. "So did you, Natsumi."

"He's right," Haruko stated. "Besides, in the Seireitei, there wouldn't be much threat of anything except zanpakuto, which is what they were."

Kurai looked over at the defeated creature, seeing it had reverted to a zanpakuto. He picked it up and then turned to Rukia.

"I'll take it to Mayuri," Kurai stated. "Maybe he knows what it is. See if you three can't figure out how to catch the other one."

Rukia nodded and Kurai left with his two zanpakuto spirits. When he reached his Squad Barracks, Nemu was waiting at the door.

"I sensed Haruko and Natsumi," Nemu stated. "Is everything alright?"

"We got attacked by this sword's zanpakuto spirit," Kurai stated.

"Any ideas?" Haruko asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi might know," Nemu stated. "I don't know though."

He nodded and they walked to Mayuri's office where he was typing away on his keyboard.

"What?" Mayuri snarled.

"Why was I attacked by a pair of rampaging zanpakuto spirits?" Kurai asked.

"Oh, it's one of those," Mayuri snorted glancing back at the sword.

"Those?" Kurai asked.

"Zanpakuto that killed their masters while under Muramasa's control and didn't disappear," Mayuri stated. "Sword Beasts. They're power is comparable to that of what their bankai forms would be, so even the zanpakuto of lesser Soul Reapers would be incredibly dangerous. Anyway, the easiest way to deal with them is to kill them while they're manifested and put them out of their misery. Then they're just a sword."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your help."

Mayuri snorted in amusement and Nemu and Kurai left, Haruko and Natsumi following.

"Kurai, I have to ask, do you happen to know where our other sister is?" Haruko asked.

"No sorry," Ichigo apologized. "I wish I did but the only ones I know of are you three."

"It's alright," Haruko sighed. "Come on, we should find Rukia."

They found her at the Squad Ten barracks, watching on as a lot of Soul Reapers from each squad drank and ate, seeming to be throwing a party that Rangiku had probably planned. Captain Hitsugaya was to her left and Sode no Shirayuki was to her right.

"Um, what exactly is going on?" Kurai asked.

"We believe the creature enjoys parties," Sode no Shirayuki stated. "He crashed a party before so we decided to throw another to draw him out."

"Sode no Shirayuki, are you feeling okay?" Haruko asked.

"Yes why?" Sode no Shirayuki asked, confused.

"It's just...hey, where's Senbonzakura?" Haruko asked.

"He's over there," Sode no Shirayuki stated pointing.

Senbonzakura was sitting with Haineko, drinking. Haruko sighed and rested her face in her hand.

"Him too?" Kurai gaped. "Wow."

"Him too what?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"The Sword Beast didn't crash the party because he likes parties, he was just destroying things and happened to show up during the party," Haruko sighed. "Sorry, it was a nice plan though."

"Well...maybe he'll show up to destroy things here if we are having enough fun," Sode no Shirayuki suggested.

"Maybe," Kurai sighed. "I suppose it's worth a shot. And besides, the men could use a stress reliever. You might do well to have a couple drinks too Captain Hitsugaya. I'll go invite Momo."

He winked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya blushed and snarled, "I'm not drinking! And why would Momo being here make me want to?"

"You know why," Kurai grinned and Hitsugaya blushed again.

"I'm out of here," Hitsugaya growled. "Rukia, you and Kurai are in charge of cleaning this up."

Rukia nodded then turned to Kurai.

"Smooth," Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"He's thinking about it isn't he?" Kurai grinned.

"I suppose," Rukia shrugged.

"What?" Haruko asked.

"Momo," Kurai grinned. "I'm trying to get Captain Hitsugaya to admit he likes her and ask her out."

"Good luck," Rangiku snorted walking over. "You couldn't get him to ask her out if the other alternative was for her to die. I don't think he even knows he likes her."

"Oh he knows," Kurai grinned. "After all the times he snapped when she was hurt, he knows full well. And I'm going to give him the friendly shove he needs."

"Alright," Rangiku grinned. "I'll help. Could be fun."

"In that case, go get Momo," Kurai grinned. "Tell her to hang out with Captain Hitsugaya so he'll relax for once."

Rangiku nodded and left to find Momo. After a while she got back and Momo left to find Hitsugaya while Rangiku returned to drinking.

"She's not much help is she?" Kurai asked.

"No," Rukia sighed. "Don't worry. Renji and Izuru will probably be happy to help too."

Kurai nodded but decided to have them help later. For now, he was just going to let things play out on their own. After a few hours, the party had basically ended with everyone that had been drinking having passed out except haineko who was trying to make fun of the unconscious Senbonzakura because his mask was falling off.

"Well that didn't work," Kurai sighed. "Nice try though Sode no Shirayuki."

"Maybe we just didn't party hard enough," Sode no Shirayuki suggested.

"We partied just fine," Rukia sighed. "The party wasn't what attracted the creature. It doesn't matter. We'll try something else."

Sode no Shirayuki nodded then left by Flash Step. Rukia blinked in surprise then followed.

"Looks like we'll have to clean up after all," Kurai sighed. "Unless someone were to just burn all the garbage."

"No," Natsumi said flatly.

"Ah come on," Kurai begged.

"No," Natsumi repeated.

Kurai opened his mouth to argue but stopped as all three sensed the Sword Beast somewhere nearby. Kurai closed his eyes and led them all to the creature, arriving at the same time as Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia did. They sprinted over and the creature grinned, its Spiritual Pressure spiking before it began to spin in a blur. Rukia tried to block his claws as he neared her but she was instantly hurled away. She crashed into a wall hard, cratering it and the Sword Beast stopped spinning in front of her, holding his claws up.

"Sword Haruko," Kurai growled, Haruko growing a grass sword and handing it to him.

"Stay away from her," Sode no Shirayuki ordered, sending frozen wind to spiral around the Sword Beast like a tornado.

He slashed his claws through it and when he pulled them back, they had been frozen. He blinked in surprise and looked back at Sode no Shirayuki then began to spin again, moving toward Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki avoided him with Flash Step and he curved around, speeding toward her again. She hit him with frozen air again and he continued, not even slowing. After a moment, Sode no Shirayuki spun out of the way, his claws severing a few of her hairs as it only barely missed her head. He spun, beginning to stab at her rapidly and she struggled to avoid the attacks, losing ground rapidly and losing a few strands of hair every third swipe. After a couple of seconds, Kurai darted forward, slashing at the Sword Beast from behind and he spun, blocking his sword then kicking him, launching him away. Then, he spun, attacking Sode no Shirayuki again. Rukia held her hand up and narrowed her eyes at the Sword Beast.

"Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted, Sode no Shirayuki leaping out of the way as the blast hit the creature and exploded, launching him.

Sode no Shirayuki landed beside Rukia and sighed in relief. A moment later, it slashed its left arm and cleared the dust, growling. Then, it began to spin again.

"This guy doesn't give up," Kurai growled. "And not a scratch on him either. Great."

"Do it now Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia growled. "I'll cover you."

"Some no Mai," Sode no Shirayuki growled forming her sword.

"Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted, blasting the thing again and launching it backward.

"Tsukishiro!" Sode no Shirayuki finished the moment he landed.

A circle of light form under the creature and he leapt into the air but the pillar of light still caught him. After a moment, it shattered and crumbled, falling into pieces.

"Well done My Lady," Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

Rukia instantly lunged forward, tackling Sode no Shirayuki backward. As she did, one of the creature's claw gauntlets flew past, tearing deep gashes into Rukia's arm and shoulder before embedding its claws in the wall. Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki sat up, looking around at the creature, Rukia holding her injured arm in pain. The creature broke free from the ice, running toward his claw again. Rukia tried to stand but collapsed again and Sode no Shirayuki caught her.

"You're injured," Sode no Shirayuki gasped trying to keep her from standing.

The thing leapt into the air, falling toward the pair blades first. Before he got there, Kurai appeared in front of them, blocking its claws with his sword. He shoved the thing away and it flipped over, landing on its feet and darting to its other claws, putting them back on and glaring at Kurai.

"I'll take over," Kurai growled. "Haruko, I'll need a field."

Haruko nodded and reverted to Shikai form and Kurai gave her back the sword. Then, he raised his hand and beckoned the creature to attack him. It sprang forward, slashing at him and he raised his arm, the blades sparking harmlessly against his skin. Then, grass shot up from the field, binding the creatures arms and legs together before gagging him and wrapping grass around all three blades of each hand, keeping him from cutting anyone with them even if he did somehow get free. Then, Haruko manifested herself again and picked the thing up.

"That's that," Kurai smirked. "Now it's off to Mayuri for painful immoral experiments."

The thing began to thrash and try to speak through the gag but Kurai wasn't listening. He left with Nemu, Natsumi, and Haruko, all four returning to Research and Development and finding Mayuri easily.

"Ah wonderful," Mayuri greeted them. "I'll get started cutting into it right away."

"Of course you will," Kurai grumbled. "I'm going to bed. it's been a very long day and I'm exhausted. See you in the morning Nemu."

Nemu nodded and kissed him then he left for his room.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Kiseichuu

Kurai crouched on top of the building looking around. He had finished with the Sword Beasts that had been attacking the Rukon District where they had been rampaging and now was watching the end of Shuhei and Kazeshini's battle. Shuhei picked up Kazeshini, back in sword form, and looked around at him.

"Did you deal with the Sword Beasts?" Shuhei asked.

"Ikkaku, Izuru, and Tetsuzaemon are sweeping the area for any more but I think we got them all," Kurai stated. "Can he still manifest?"

"I don't know," Shuhei stated. "Probably. Unfortunate-"

He was cut off when a building off to one side exploded and Tetsuzaemon flew into a wall beside Shuhei.

"Tetsuzaemon!" Kurai shouted jumping over to him. "He's out cold. But aside from being thrown, he hasn't got any injuries. It looks like his Spirit Energy was just sucked...oh fuck."

"It's Kiseichuu," Shuhei growled. "I'll get Kanisawa. Can you keep it busy?"

"I can only steal so much energy, I think," Kurai growled. "I'll keep him busy as long as I can. Be quick."

Shuhei nodded and turned, sprinting away as Kurai drew Haruko and Natsumi. As he did, Izuru and Ikkaku landed beside him, both gasping for breath and holding their Shikai but seemingly unharmed.

"I thought Muramasa was on our side," Ikkaku growled. "Why is Kanisawa's zanpakuto still crazy? And why wasn't he fighting while we were fighting Muramasa if he was free?"

"Good question," Kurai growled as something flashed between a pair of trees. "I'll ask."

A leech shot out from between two buildings and Kurai blocked it with an El Escudo. The leech wasn't able to catch Kurai but it did absorb the El Escudo. kurai slashed at the leech but it retracted.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "Should have guess. Ikkaku, go get Yumichika and Fuji Kujaku. Izuru, get Rangiku."

"Rangiku is still in the World of the Living," Izuru stated.

"Then get Halibel," Kurai ordered.

Both Soul Reapers turned and fled, leaving Kurai alone as the enemy stepped out from between the buildings. It was tall, about as tall as Hozukimaru, maybe taller. It had a set of black elytra covering its back, which probably concealed wings. It had an exoskeleton covering most of its body that looked like armor. It looked to have a pair of gauntlets, a chest plate, greaves, and knee and elbow pads. His head had a pair of large black horn-like spikes sticking straight backward from the corners of its head, a pair of glowing red eyes, and a dark grey oval object where its mouth would be if it were a normal person. It had three long toes per foot, all ending in a black claw, two fingers and a thumb per hand, also all ending in claws, and it had the same black leech Kanisawa could form with her Shikai for a tail behind itself. Its entire body was black with some dark grey.

"Kiseichuu," Kurai growled. "You're uglier than I expected."

"Why thank you," Kiseichuu sneered, the grey thing where its mouth should be working like a mouth in place of a normal one.

"So, shall we?" Kurai asked.

"Let's," Kiseichuu grinned, spreading his arms.

Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at with Natsumi and split it in half horizontally. Its upper body began to spin and float into the air, Kurai staring at it in shock and confusion. The, it turned its head, grinning back at him before its entire body dissolved into a cloud of parasites. Kurai leapt backward, cursing as the parasites began to buzz and swarm him. He felt his strength dropping rapidly. After a moment, he used Flash Step to escape the cloud and began to sprint through the trees. As he fled, the parasites followed, every tree they passed rotting before the cloud had passed.

Kurai spun, firing a Cero at the ground in front of the cloud, hoping the explosion would blow them away but before he could, the Cero was absorbed by the parasites. Kurai growled in frustration as Halibel arrived, landing beside Kurai.

"These things again huh?" Halibel growled. "Great."

"I agree," Kurai growled as the swarm parted and disappeared into the trees. "Now what?"

The leech shot out of one side, wrapping around Kurai's throat and beginning to strangle him while draining his strength.

"Damnit!" Halibel growled, slashing at the leech.

It retracted before she could connect and the parasite cloud swarmed them again, draining their strength rapidly, dropping them to their knees.

"Fucking...zanpakuto..." Kurai growled raising Natsumi. "Shine...Natsumi."

Natsumi turned gold and Kurai stood, hitting Natsumi against Haruko, forming a massive cloud of sparks.

"Hold you breath Halibel," Kurai growled. "Saigo no Mai, Hachinosu-bako!"

The sparks instantly began to spin around Kurai and Halibel, heating the air and forcing the parasites back. Finally Kiseichuu reformed and Kurai let the sparks fade, falling to his hands and knees and gasping for breath.

"Don't let me do that again," Kurai sighed standing as Natsumi switched back to her sealed state.

"Impressive," Kiseichuu smirked. "Risky, but impressive."

Halibel began to unseal her sword but before she could, the leech tail wrapped around her throat, constricting as it absorbed her power. Kurai held his hand out and fired a Cero at Kiseichuu. He released Halibel who collapsed, coughing and gasping for breath, and formed a wall between himself and the Cero with his tail. The Cero was absorbed and Kurai growled in frustration as Kiseichuu laughed and moved his tail around behind himself again and sighing.

"Looks like you were right after all Kurai," Kiseichuu sighed. "I can only absorb so much energy. I've reached my limit. If I don't release this energy you've given me, it'll mean trouble for me."

"Release?" Kurai blinked as Kiseichuu grinned holding a hand out.

A broadsword formed out of Spirit Energy, the entire sword completely black and with a cross guard looking like a set of upside down bat wings, in his hand and he drove it into the ground. Then, he held his hand up again and a thin four-pointed star of Spirit Energy formed in his palm, spinning counter clockwise to Kurai as it expanded. When it was long enough that it reached the ground, it began to cut through it effortlessly. It did the same with the trees around them. When it was roughly twice as long from the tip of one point to the tip of the opposite one as he was tall, it compressed down into a single glowing spot on the center of his palm.

"Danku!" Kurai shouted, forming more than a hundred barriers between him and Halibel and Kiseichuu.

Then, he grabbed Halibel and turned away, sprinting away as fast as he could, more Danku forming at set intervals as he ran. After about thirty seconds of Kiseichuu pumping all of the energy he had stolen into the blast, he fired. The blast easily crashed through Danku after Danku, blasting them into dust instantly. Kurai looked back at the blast, which was easily catching them. He'd be using Flash Step if he and Halibel had the energy left for that or Sonido.

"We have to cancel it," Kurai stated. "But I don't have the strength of Cero Oscuras."

"Can you do Senju Koten Taiho?" Halibel asked.

"I think so but I'll need time to concentrate to gather enough strength to use it and I won't be able to form Danku while I do," Kurai stated. "I also won't be able to run."

Halibel picked him up, throwing him onto her shoulder and running faster as the Danku stopped forming, the blast speeding up as it blasted through the last one. Kurai grit his teeth and held his hand out. Even with Haruko, he'd have to use the chant to gather enough strength.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness," Kurai began, twelve pink blasts of energy forming. "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

The blasts shot forward, exploding against the blast Kiseichuu had fired. Then, the blast launched out the other side, streaking toward them.

"No good!" Kurai shouted. "We're fucked!"

Less than a second before the blast reached them, Byakuya appeared, grabbing them and getting out of the way via Flash Step. Kiseichuu narrowed his eyes in distaste as his blast finally exploded, the blast covering several miles after having chased Kurai and Halibel for two, destroying everything for nearly ten miles. Byakuya landed in front of Kiseichuu, setting Kurai and Halibel down as Nel and Ashido landed to either side of them and Kanisawa landed in front of them.

"Welcome," Kurai sighed. "I hate this guy. Anyone got spare energy?"

"You should still have a shot right?" Kanisawa asked.

"I meant for Halibel," Kurai stated injecting himself and healing.

Haruko manifested herself and healed Halibel then formed into a pair of grass gauntlets that Kurai could generate grass sword from. Kurai sighed and readied Natsumi.

"If we can get him to absorb his fill, we'll be able to shut off his best ability and can fight him safely so long as we're fast," Kurai stated.

"Right," Kanisawa nodded. "Let's go."

They sprinted forward as Kiseichuu picked up the sword, rushing to meet them. The moment they arrived, Kiseichuu bent forward, leech whipping around over him and knocking everyone except Kurai, who leapt over it, only for Kiseichuu to appear over him, kicking him into the ground. Kiseichuu fell toward Kanisawa, sword first, and Halibel jumped up, slashing the sword sideways and kicking him, launching him away before holding her sword upside down in front of herself.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" Halibel snarled.

Her water vortex swallowed her as Kurai and Byakuya sprinted forward, Ashido just behind them. Byakuya fired a Byakurai over Kurai's right shoulder and Kiseichuu blocked and absorbed it with his leech. Kurai leapt into the air over Kiseichuu, slashing at him and getting him to look up to block the sword with his own. Byakuya slashed at Kiseichuu from the front and Kiseichuu blocked it with the middle of his leech tail before slamming the end of it into Byakuya's chest, launching him backward. Ashido leapt over Byakuya and raised his sword as he fell toward Kiseichuu. Kiseichuu sent his leech at Ashido but Ashido rolled out of the way then slashed at Kiseichuu. Kiseichuu shoved Kurai backward after blocking a slash then flipped the sword up over himself, blocking Ashido's sword.

Kurai stabbed at Kiseichuu but he raised his foot, kicking the sword sideways before push kicking Kurai into a building. Kanisawa slashed at Kiseichuu from the side only for Kiseichuu to bat her aside with his tail then smash Ashido away. Kiseichuu turned toward the others as Byakurai and Halibel both charged, slashing at Kiseichuu from opposite sides. Kiseichuu blocked Byakuya's blade with his own sword and then blocked Halibel's with his tail. Kurai leapt up behind Kiseichuu, slashing downward at him and he bent forward, kicking Kurai's elbows and smashing Natsumi's tsuba into Kurai's nose. Then, he shoved the other two away and leapt into the air, stabbing his sword through Kurai's stomach before flipping Kurai over and planting the sword in the ground. Then, he deconstructed and the sword began to glow blindingly white.

"Kurai!" Kanisawa shouted.

Kurai swore before vanishing just as the sword exploded, hurling them all away and blasting the buildings around them into rubble. When Kurai reappeared, he was badly burned and bleeding badly but he was supported by Haruko who healed him before returning to her gauntlet form.

"How did you get away?" Halibel blinked.

"Up and off," Kurai stated stabbing the ground four times and raising Natsumi. "Tsugi no Mai, Yogan no Kawa."

Lava exploded out of the sword's tip, catching Kiseichuu before hardening into obsidian as the others gathered around Kurai. A moment later, the obsidian began to crack.

"Scatter," Byakuya began but stopped as Kurai raised a hand.

"He hasn't been absorbing energy," Kurai stated and the others realized he was right. "He deconstructed to parasites but he didn't attack. He knows our plan."

"We'll have to kill him the hard way then," Kanisawa stated.

"No," Kurai growled. "He's changing tactics."

"What do you mean?" Kanisawa asked as a cloud of dust exploded up from the cracks in the obsidian which spread.

The dust began to settle around them for a moment before swirling around them.

"Damn!" Kurai shouted. "It's him!"

Their Spiritual Energy began to flood out of them in massive and completely visible waves, flooding into the parasites.

"Cascada!" Halibel shouted, dropping water on them all and forcing Kiseichuu to solidify.

He leapt away, dragging Kanisawa by the hair as he did. He landed on his feet, forming another sword and putting it to her throat.

"You move and she dies!" Kiseichuu warned as Kurai began to raise his hand.

"She dies and you become a Sword Beast, if you survive," Kurai stated.

"I don't care," Kiseichuu scoffed. "I exist to eat. I can't disappear, I contain all of your powers inside of me. And even if I'm a Sword Beast, I'd still eat. I don't care if I have a master, in fact I don't want one. They're just a hinderance. I mean, look at us. The greatest warriors in the Soul Society are ganging up on me and losing. You're all fragile! Why would I want to serve something weaker than me?"

"You have a point," Kurai admitted. "You are much stronger than we gave you credit for. Which is why, you should be helping us by eating our enemies. They contain far more power than us."

"What, the Sword Beasts that you've been slaughtering?" Kiseichuu scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. I'm going to eat everything. That is my job. After that, I don't care."

He raised the sword, slashing downward at Kanisawa but before it reached her, one of Kazeshini's scythe weapons tore through his side, burying itself in the ground and allowing Kanisawa to escape. A moment later, Shuhei landed beside her and pulled the chain, pulling the weapon back to himself and resealing his zanpakuto, holding it out in front of himself.

"Damn you," Kiseichuu growled. "Fine. We'll do it this way."

He deconstructed again and Halibel raised her sword. Before she could use a Cascada, Kiseichuu reformed opposite them, holding his hand out and forming the same blast as before. Kurai shoved his way to the front of the group and raised his hand.

"Cero Oscuras!" Kurai shouted as Kiseichuu's blast fired.

The two blasts hit and pushed against one another's for a moment before Kurai's began to be pushed back. He grit his teeth, pushing harder, trying desperately to hold Kiseichuu's attack back.

"La Gota!" Halibel shouted, firing a blast at Kiseichuu that he blocked with his leech, his blast strengthening.

Shuhei and Nel both charged at Kiseichuu from the sides. As they did, he reformed his sword in his free hand and blocked Shuhei's with it while his leech wrapped around Nel, beginning to crush her, her bones cracking loudly. Then, Kanisawa dropped from above, slashing him on the way down. His leech released Nel and his sword faded, Hisagi stepping back as his blast also faded. Kanisawa, Shuhei, and Nel all got out of the way of the Cero Oscuras but Kiseichuu deconstructed into parasites, beginning to absorb the Cero.

"He can't possibly..." Shuhei breathed.

"I need your sword Halibel," Kurai growled.

Halibel held it out and Kurai quickly sparked Natsumi against it repeatedly then held it out.

"Saido no Mai," Kurai growled, the sparks glowing white hot and flying at the parasites. "Hachinosu-bako!"

The sparks began to spiral around the outside of the parasite cloud rapidly, Kurai using Halibel's sword to add to the sparks' numbers as they did. Finally there was a glowing white sphere around the cloud and Kurai slashed his sword, the sphere shrinking. It faded, leaving Kiseichuu in his solid form and with entire pieces of his body missing but he grinned as he began to heal with the energy he stole from the Cero Oscuras. Then, he began to prepare the blast again. As he did, Yumichika appeared and slashed his elbow, removing his arm then spinning and slashing him across the chest.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Kurai demanded.

"I was delayed," Yumichika stated. "Sword Beast group."

"Let's just finish this," Kurai growled.

He and Kanisawa sprinted forward, Kiseichuu forming another broad sword to fight them with. He blocked Kurai's sword and used his tail to block Kanisawa's. Before he could absorb her powers, Kurai jumped, slamming his knee into Kiseichuu's chest, launching him backward. Shuhei appeared behind him, pinning him to the ground with a Hyapporankan. Kiseichuu absorbed the rods that had pinned him and stood just as Kanisawa stepped forward, removing his head. He reverted to sword form and Kanisawa glanced at Kurai.

"I don't want him manifesting again," Kanisawa stated.

Kurai stepped forward and raised Natsumi.

"San no Mai, Hitsurugi," Kurai spoke, Natsumi's blade glowing white hot as white flames began to flicker along its length.

Kanisawa picked up her zanpakuto and Kurai slashed, the blade not breaking or cutting the zanpakuto but melting its way through in about a second.

"Done," Kurai stated resealing Natsumi. "It won't be able to reform for a while."

Kanisawa nodded and lowered the two pieces. Then, they all left to do their own thing, Kurai going to report on the battle to the Head Captain.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Kirikaze

Kurai sat back smiling. Haruko and Natsumi were having a great time drinking and eating with each other and with Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no SHirayuki wasn't drinking but she was enjoying herself. Rukia was still in the World of the Living with Ichigo leaving Sode no Shirayuki under Kurai's care since Rukia was capable of using Shikai if needed without Sode no Shirayuki present. Nemu leaned on Kurai's shoulder, closing her eyes and Kurai smiled, wrapping and arm around her.

"I guess we've had a bit too much alcohol huh Haruko?" Natsumi laughed after missing her cup and pouring alcohol all over the table.

"Just a little," Haruko agreed, also having a bit of trouble getting more in her cup. "It was fun though."

"You guys need to learn when to cut yourself off," Kurai snorted. "I guess it's not a problem since Haruko can sober you two up easily but still."

"It's all in good fun," Sode no Shirayuki smiled. "Besides, it's not like...we can do this often."

"What's going on Sode no Shirayuki?" Kurai sighed. "I'm not dumb enough to not notice that there's something going on. What is it?"

"Well...with Muramasa in the World of the Living, his influence on us has been waning a bit at a time," Haruko sighed using her power to heal to sober herself and Natsumi up. "We can't manifest ourselves much longer. And the influence is tethered to the Sword Beasts. When the last of them dies, so won't our ability to manifest like this."

"And we've nearly killed them all," Kurai stated. "There's probably only a couple dozen left."

"No," Sode no Shirayuki said shaking her head. "There are only a handful left, maybe as few as one by now."

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked sitting up.

"There's a Sword Beast that can absorb the Spirit Energy of other zanpakuto and Soul Reapers," Natsumi stated. "It's been absorbing the power of Sword Beasts, which kills them and returns them to sword form. We weren't sure until a Sword Beast Kazeshini returned to sword form without him having ever landed a fatal blow. We zanpakuto spirits are going after the Sword Beast. If we can kill him, we'll end the Sword Beast hunt. And we will all return permanently to our sword forms."

"Couldn't we just have Muramasa come back and return your ability to manifest?" Kurai asked.

"No," Haruko sighed. "Sode no Shirayuki and I already found Muramasa and asked but he confirmed our suspicions. After being freed from his control, whether by being killed, choosing to return, or by Mayuri, we became immune to his power. Once the Sword Beast is gone, so will our ability to manifest."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "I guess...there isn't much choice then."

Sode no Shirayuki nodded and Kurai sighed.

"We should head back before we're missed," Kurai finally sighed.

"We're going to go finalize our plan with the others," Sode no Shirayuki stated. "We'll be back in a bit."

Kurai nodded and he and Nemu headed back toward the Squad Twelve Barracks while the zanpakuto left to find the others. Sometime in the early morning, after the sun had risen, they found the Sword Beast, Kirikaze, as he killed three other Sword Beasts and absorbed them.

"There you are," Hozukimaru called out, getting Kirikaze's attention. "I have to say, I never thought you'd get this big."

Kirikaze looked around, seeing all of the zanpakuto spirits that had manifested, except Kiseichuu, standing around him.

"I knew you were the one behind this, Kirikaze," Kazeshini spoke up. "You were the one out of all of us that was most dissatisfied with your master."

"You've misused your ability to transform," Monkey stated. "You've entered the bodies of other zanpakuto and leeched away their Spirit Energy."

"That's disgusting," Haineko stated.

"His size comes from all the energy he's consumed," Tobiume stated. "He's cannibalized many Sword Beasts."

"That's all about to end right now," Hozukimaru stated leaping at Kirikaze.

Kirikaze blocked several attacks with his massive sword before slashing at Hozukimaru. Hozukimaru blocked it with his staff, skidding backward through the air before charging again. Kirikaze turned into a metallic grey cloud of dust and Hozukimaru skidded to a stop inside the cloud and began to look around. Senbonzakura used his Shikai to clear the dust from around Hozukimaru who landed in front of him.

"That was uncalled for," Hozukimaru stated.

"Something had to be done or we'd all be in peril," Senbonzakura stated as Kirikaze reformed.

"Less talk more action!" Tobiume shouted, leaping at Kirikaze and attacking only to be thrown skyward by the tail wind of a missed slash by Kirikaze.

Haineko attacked as well but Kirikaze slashed at her as well and launched her backward. Wabisuke moved to slash it from the rear but it spun, batting him away with the side of its blade before Kazeshini's weapon wrapped around his blade. Kirikaze spun, hurling Kazeshini away and Ruri'iro Kujaku's Shikai vines wrapped around Kirikaze's torso and arms.

"That's as far as you go," Ruri'iro Kujaku stated. "As you're about to find out, you don't have a monopoly on leeching Spirit Energy, I can do it as well."

He began to absorb Kirikaze's Spirit Energy, the flowers along the vines beginning to bloom as he did.

"How about it?" Ruri'iro Kujaku sneered. "Now that the tables have been turned, you'll find it's not such a pleasant experience."

He suddenly gasped and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as Kirikaze flipped the tables again, absorbing Ruri'iro Kujaku's Spirit Energy instead.

"What is it?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"This...can't...be!" Ruri'iro Kujaku groaned.

"Break the connection!" Kazeshini ordered before slashing the vines, allowing Ruri'iro Kujaku, who had been turning transparent, to fall to his knees, gasping for breath.

"You bastard!" Hozukimaru shouted as he, Kazeshini, Tobiume, and Haineko all charged.

Kirikaze transformed into dust again, blowing past them, throwing them all, except Haruko who anchored herself to the ground.

"My turn," Haruko growled as Kirikaze reformed. "Wabisuke, when I tell you to, give his sword an upgrade."

"Right," Wabisuke nodded.

Tenken slashed the ground, sending a shockwave at Kirikaze, who copied him, the two shockwaves canceling. Gonryomaru leapt out of the dust and fired a bolt of purple lightning at Kirikaze but Kirikaze deconstructed into dust. Just as he began to reform behind Gonryomaru, Haruko shouted for Wabisuke to hit him.

Wabisuke appeared in front of Kirikaze, blocking the sword then slashing it rapidly before Kirikaze deconstructed again, Monkey's shikai passing through where he had been, hitting both Wabisuke and Gonryomaru, smashing both into the ground.

"Damn," Monkey growled looking around.

"Above you!" Senbonzakura shouted.

They looked up to see Kirikaze's massively weighted sword falling toward them.

"Damn!" Monkey swore.

Before it hit, Renji appeared, grabbing his two zanpakuto manifestations and leaping out of the way with them, the sword crashing down where they had been.

"Renji!" Monkey gasped.

"Bakudo number Sixty Three Sajo Sabaku!" Izuru shouted, glowing gold chains wrapping around Kirikaze.

"He'll transform into mist," Wabisuke stated.

"I've put a stop to that," Izuru stated.

Kirikaze roared, trying to break free or deconstruct. Rukia appeared behind Sode no Shirayuki who looked to her in shock before she smiled and reminded her to stay focused. Rangiku landed beside Haineko and smiled.

"Come on Haineko, let's get you on your feet," Rangiku smiled, brushing Haineko's hair with her hand. "You know you're not allowed to sleep on the job."

"Rangiku, why are you here?" Haineko asked.

"Give us some credit," Nanao spoke up from between Shunsui's manifestations where she was helping the younger one up. "Did you really think we didn't know what was going on?"

"Sorry Momo," Tobiume apologized.

"You idiot!" Kazeshini shouted. "What were you all thinking coming out here?"

"Who's the idiot?" Shuhei snorted. "What did you think you could do in your condition? It's obvious you're all reaching your limits."

"What he means, Kazeshini, is that he was worried you'd be killed," Kurai spoke up from beside Natsumi and Haruko, both of whom looked ashamed.

"You mean, all of you knew?" Tobiume breathed.

"Right now, all you need is to concentrate on your enemy," Rangiku stated.

"That's what we were trying to do," Monkey stated. "This Sword Beasts abilities are too dangerous for Soul Reapers."

"Way dangerous," Snake stated. "You couldn't defeat him, that's why we came without telling you."

"That's enough," Renji snapped. "After all this time you still don't get it do you? Sword alone and Soul Reapers alone will never be enough. The only way this works is when we're paired together and work as a team. That's when our true strength reveals itself. Didn't you learn that lesson from what happened to Muramasa? We're only vulnerable when we split our energies in half."

"This time, Haruko, I'll defend you," Kurai smiled over at her.

She smiled back and handed him a grass sword. Then, she grew one of her own.

Just as she did, Kirikaze began to break free of the Sajo Sabaku holding him. Then, he deconstructed into dust and flew at Rukia. Rukia moved to fire a Sokatsui at him but before she could, Sode no Shirayuki sent a blast of arctic wind between Kirikaze and Rukia, blowing the dust sideways.

"Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia breathed before smiling.

As Kirikaze began to fly through the air, Senbonzakura used his Shikai to keep him in a tight cloud and Gonryomaru released a massive storm cloud, the lightning forcing Kirikaze to reform on the ground.

"Reign over the frosted heavens!" Hyorinmaru shouted, sending a blast of ice to freeze one of Kirikaze's feet.

"Shuhei, let's do your favorite," Kurai grinned. "Haruko, Kazeshini, we'll need a boost."

Haruko nodded and formed a trampoline out of grass as Kazeshini crossed his weapons in front of him. Kurai and Shuhei sprinted at their zanpakuto and their zanpakuto launched them skyward.

"Bakudo Sixty Two, Hyapporankan!" Shuhei and Kurai shouted, both launching a hundred glowing rods into Kazeshini, pinning him to the ground.

"Bakudo Ninety Nine, Kin!" Kurai shouted, the black cloth and weighted seals crashing down on Kirikaze. "Wabisuke, Izuru!"

Wabisuke shone and faded, Izuru activating his Shikai and sprinting forward, slashing each of Kirikaze's limbs and his sword twice since Kirikaze had retrieved it after its weight returned to normal from Wabisuke being knocked unconscious. A moment after Izuru got clear, Rukia, now with Sode no Shirayuki in sword form again, fired a Hakuren, beginning to freeze Kirikaze. before they could, and despite the excess weight, Kirikaze managed to move his swordless arm enough to break and stop the ice. Then, he ripped the Kin off of himself and pushed himself up in time for the rest of the zanpakuto except Natsumi and haruko to return to sword form. Momo launched a fireball from Tobiume, blasting Kirikaze in the back and making him step forward. Shuhei hurled one of Kazeshini's blades at Kirikaze, missing but removing a horn. Rangiku send Haineko's Shikai form at Kirikaze then slashed the hilt, a dozen gashes splitting open in Kirikaze as Haineko returned to Rangiku. He fell backward and started to stand, trying to turn himself into mist but with no avail.

"He can't turn into mist," Renji stated. "He's weakened considerably."

"Natsumi, Haruko," Kurai said holding his hands out. "Shall we?"

Haruko and Natsumi nodded, both returning to him, Natsumi in his right hand and Haruko as armor.

"Tsugi no Mai, Yogan no Kawa," Kurai said firing a flood of lava from Natsumi.

It swept over Kirikaze then cooled, encasing his entire torso minus his arms in obsidian, along with his legs, leaving only his head and arms exposed.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho," Kurai said holding out his hand.

The massive wall of electric energy blasted Kirikaze in the face, launching him out of the obsidian and sending him crashing along the ground. As he stopped, he started to get up but the weight had finally become too much for him to lift and he collapsed again.

"Renji," Snake spoke up.

"You ready to do this?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah," Renji nodded.

"We'll give you our remaining Spirit Energy as well," Suzumebachi stated as all of the remaining zanpakuto spirits faded.

"Bankai," Renji spoke, his massive snake whip appearing over him. "Hihio Zabimaru."

He swung his arm and the Bankai flew forward, grabbing Kirikaze and lifting him into the air.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji shouted, the segments of his Bankai separating as Spirit Energy shot along it to the mouth.

Then, the blast shot out of the mouth, blasting Kirikaze in a massive explosion. Then, the Bankai faded and the Soul Reapers all walked over where they could talk without shouting. Kurai picked up Kirikaze's broken pieces and looked around at the others.

"They're all gone," Nanao stated. "By the time the Sword Beast reached the limits of his strength, our zanpakuto were so weak that it wasn't possible for them to maintain their manifested their forms."

"There's no reason to get upset," Rangiku smiled. "They just went back to where they originally were."

"Yes," Momo agreed. "It's a comforting feeling."

"It's finally over," Renji said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded looking down at Haruko, back in her sheath. "Over. Shuhei, suppose you can run this back to Research and Development for me?"

"I suppose so, but why?" Shuhei asked.

"Nemu will want to take a look at it," Kurai stated. "Do _not_ give it to Mayuri."

"Alright," Shuhei nodded taking Kirikaze's sword pieces.

"So Rangiku, about that thing we talked about," Kurai grinned.

Rangiku grinned and winked at him before turning away.

"Oh Momo," Rangiku called out as Momo began to walk away from the group. "We need to have a little chat!"

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Gone

Kurai walked through the streets of the Soul Society quietly with his hands in his pockets. Once the zanpakuto had been returned to normal swords, Nemu had studied Kirikaze's remains for any way to restore their ability to manifest themselves but it had proven impossible. Kurai had gone to Muramasa for help but he had shown Kurai that he could not manifest zanpakuto anymore and had explained that his ability to manifest zanpakuto spirits came from Koga, without Koga, he no longer had his former abilities, for the most part. When Kurai had gotten back, he had found that everyone was training with their zanpakuto because it was the only way to feel as close to their zanpakuto as they had been. They all had other reasons too, of course, but their official reason was to be close to their zanpakuto. Kurai himself simply kept them as manifested as he had been able to make them before Muramasa, which was visible to him and him alone but still with him.

"So what are we doing today?" Haruko asked.

"Well," Kurai said thoughtfully. "I suppose we could train. Or we could see if there are any missions available."

"Why are you so violence oriented?" Natsumi groaned from behind him.

"Well what else could we do?" Kurai chuckled.

"You could think up some sake for us," Natsumi suggested.

Kurai laughed as they left the Rukon district to the less populated portion of the Soul Society and found themselves near a cave where Kurai could sense Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure.

"It looks like Captain Hitsugaya is training," Haruko noted.

Kurai nodded and walked over to the opening, watching as Hitsugaya flew around in his Bankai, trying to maintain it as long as he could while using his abilities.

"I will become stronger," Hitsugaya muttered to himself, so focused on training that he didn't realize Kurai was there. "I have to become stronger. I will protect her."

Kurai raised an eyebrow and grinned, stepping out into the open. Hitsugaya spun around then sighed, seeing it was him.

"Want some help training?" Kurai asked. "It might do you some good to have help for once."

"What time is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"About noon," Kurai stated. "Why?"

"I have to go and see Shunsui," Hitsugaya stated. "Rangiku hasn't reported back since yesterday and I need to find out why."

Kurai nodded and Hitsugaya left. Kurai sighed and left the cave, wandering back toward the Rukon District but stopped when he found Momo practicing using Kido and Tobiume on several straw dummies in the trees.

"Wanna have some fun?" Kurai grinned and Natsumi and Haruko nodded.

As Momo launched a fireball at the last target, Kurai used a Hyoga Seiran to extinguish the fireball then Flash Stepped around behind a tree on the opposite side.

"Who's there!?" Momo demanded, facing the direction the spell had come from.

"Bakudo Four, Hainawa," Haruko said as Kurai fired the spell around the tree at Momo.

She spun, blasting the spell with a Shakkaho before firing a fireball at the tree, blasting it but Kurai had left already.

"Bakudo Nine, Horin," Haruko smirked as Kurai sent the spell at Momo from in front.

She dove sideways and Kurai swung the spell sideways, tethering her to a tree.

"Hado One, Sho," Haruko grinned.

The spell hit Momo and broke the seal, throwing her around the tree and sending her rolling along the ground. As she was trying to stand, Kurai quickly used Byakurai to write a message. Momo looked up at it and her eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya."

Momo stood, holding Tobiume tightly and Haruko laughed.

"Tobiume knows," Natsumi reported. "Let's test your friend."

Kurai nodded and activated Natsumi's shikai.

"Bakudo Sixty three, Sajo Sabaku," Haruko said calmly.

Just as the chains shot out of the trees at Momo, she leapt into the air, flipping upside down and spinning, launching fireballs into the trees on every side. Kurai managed to slip between two, getting between two trees and preparing his next spell.

"Bakudo Sixty Two, Hyapporankan," Haruko grinned as Kurai flashed between two trees behind Momo, hurling the rod which multiplied.

Momo spun, launching a fireball into the rods and firing a Shakkaho in the exact opposite direction. Kurai flipped as the Shakkaho passed less than an inch below him. He landed on a branch behind the next tree and grinned, stabbing the branch four times.

"Tsugi no Mai," Kurai breathed, much too quietly for Momo to hear. "Yogan no Kawa."

The flood of lava blasted through the tree at Momo and she leapt over it as Kurai used his next spell.

"Bakudo Sixty One, Rikujokoro," Haruko spoke, the six glowing seal pieces slamming into Momo and paralyzing her.

As she began to fall toward the hardened lava below her, she launched a fireball at the trees. It exploded far away from Kurai and he grinned before he heard the spell shatter. He looked down just as a Horin wrapped around him, yanking him out of the trees before tying him upside down to a tree.

"So it was you," Momo stated. "Thank you for helping me train."

"You're welcome," Kurai grinned. "So, you gonna let me down?"

"No," Momo stated. "You can get down yourself."

"Guess you don't want my help then," Kurai grinned.

"I don't want a relationship based on manipulation, even on a small level," Momo stated. "So no, I don't want your help. But thank you."

Kurai sighed and raised his arms, breaking the spell and dropping to his hand before flipping over and landing on his feet.

"Alright then," Kurai shrugged. "Just so you know, he's been thinking about it again. He's training to be strong enough to protect you."

"About what?" Momo asked.

"What Aizen did to you," Kurai stated. "What Aizen almost made him do to you."

Momo's eyes widened and she nodded smiling to herself and staring at her feet.

"Well, good luck then Momo," Kurai smirked. "See you around."

Momo nodded and Kurai left to find something to do. However, as he passed by the Senkaimon, he say Mayuri, Nemu, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Renji all heading into it.

"What's going on?" Kurai asked, landing beside Halibel.

"There's a time gap between here and the World of the Living," Halibel stated. "It's why Rangiku and Nanao didn't return right away. They're going to investigate. Kenpachi and Yachiru more for protection."

"I see," Kurai nodded. "Good luck to them."

"You don't wanna go?" Halibel asked. "To protect Nemu?"

"Nemu doesn't need help," Kurai snorted. "Remember?"

"True," Halibel nodded. "Well, wanna go get drunk then?"

"Maybe some other time," Kurai sighed. "Wanna spar?"

"Got someplace no one will mind us blowing up?" Halibel grinned.

Kurai smirked and pointed up at the Sokyoku Hill. Halibel nodded and Kurai Flash Stepped to the outside of the Head Captain's office and knocked. After a moment, Squad One Lieutenant Sasakibe opened the door and nodded to him. Kurai stepped inside and knelt in front of the Head Captain.

"What is it?" the Head Captain asked.

"I would like to ask if Halibel and I can fight on top of the Sokyoku Hill," Kurai requested.

"Very well," the Head Captain nodded. "However, I would like to request that you allow the remaining captains to create a barrier around the Sokyoku hill to keep her attacks from damaging the rest of the Soul Society, or yours. I will also have Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku watch your fight in case one of you needs someone to step in."

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Though I doubt them stepping in will be necessary."

"Perhaps," the Head Captain agreed. "You may go."

Kurai Flash Stepped to Sokyoku Hill, finding Halibel waiting. After a moment, Shunsui and Ukitake arrived and erected a barrier around the outside of the Sokyoku Hill. Halibel drew her sword and Kurai grinned, deciding to test out his Hakuda before using Haruko or Natsumi. Halibel flew forward, slashing at Kurai from the right and Kurai flipped over the sword, kicking downward at Halibel. Halibel spun sideways avoiding the kick then stabbing upward at him. He twisted, kicking the sword sideways and then kicked Halibel. Halibel flew away driving her sword into the ground and skidding to a stop before standing. Kurai smirked and held his left hand out, his right hand held at his side. Halibel charged forward, slashing at him and he ducked under it. Halibel spun, slashing again and he held his hand out, the blade stopping the moment it reached his skin, depressing it but not breaking it. He shoved the sword back and drove a palm strike into her abdomen, launching her backward. She landed on her feet, skidding to a stop as Kurai drew his two swords. Halibel took a breath and grinned.

"I admit," Halibel grinned. "You're officially stronger than me."

"Yep," Kurai grinned. "You gonna Release your sword or continue like this."

"I'll wait," Halibel smiled.

SHe and Kurai charged, Kurai slashing with Haruko and Halibel blocked it, shoving it back then jumped back from a slash with Natsumi. She slashed at Kurai and Kurai slipped Haruko into the hollow portion of her sword's blade, spinning and hurling the sword across the arena, leaving Halibel where she had been. She stopped as the buttcap of Natsumi tapped against her abdomen.

"Death number one," Kurai grinned. "Go get your sword."

Halibel leapt over him to her sword and picked it up, blade downward.

"Hunt, Tiburon," Halibel spoke.

Water appeared behind her, forming a heart before the water spiraled around her in a torrent.

"And just think," Shunsui mused from his spot beside Ukitake. "He's still holding back. He hasn't even considered his Arrancar abilities or either Shikai."

"I know," Ukitake agreed.

Halibel slashed the water torrent, separating it and revealing her Resureccion form.

"Well well," Shunsui smiled. "She's rather fetching after all isn't she?"

"You probably shouldn't let her hear you say that," Ukitake smiled. "She is still as powerful as at least two captains, excluding the Head Captain."

"Yep," Shunsui nodded. "You think Kurai should be a captain? He's got Bankai and more than has the power for it. And no one would disagree."

"No," Ukitake sighed. "He wouldn't want to be a captain."

"Probably not," Shunsui nodded.

Halibel raised her sword and it began to glow gold. Kurai crouched, readying himself. The moment her sword descended, Kurai vanished, reappearing directly in front of her, seeming to teleport as only he and Halibel could, and blocked her sword, making her attack split the barrier a ways up but nothing more. Ukitake and Shunsui repaired the barrier and Kurai shoved her sword upward, slashing at her side. She blocked the slash, shoving it away then flipped over his other sword. He spun, slashing at her again but she landed on top of the blade then spun, kicking him in the face and launching him backward. He crashed into the side of the barrier as Halibel formed a Cero, which was absorbed into her sword. Kurai appeared in front of her, holding a Cero in front of her face, ready to fire and using Natsumi to hold her sword in the air where she couldn't use the Cero.

"Death number two," Kurai stated, both of their Ceros fading.

"This battlefield isn't big enough," Halibel complained. "There's not enough room to use my real strength. We both know we're both holding back because either of our true Spiritual Pressure would shatter that barrier of theirs."

"True," Kurai sighed. "It's not much fun."

"Captains!" Nanao shouted appearing behind Shunsui. "We've lost contact with the Precipice World. The Head Captain has declared a state of emergency!"

"We can't reach them?" Kurai asked walking over to the barrier.

"No," Nanao stated.

Kurai slashed the barrier, obliterating it instantly and making Ukitake and Shunsui look at him in a mixture of shock and awe. He walked past them and leapt off of the Sokyoku Hill and to the Head Captain's office.

"Head Captain," Kurai spoke up. "I would like to request permission to go after them."

"I cannot allow that," the Head Captain stated. "Perhaps if we cannot reestablish a connection but for the time being, we will wait."

"Very well Captain," Kurai nodded. "Do we know what happened?"

"We do not," the Head Captain stated.

"I see," Kurai nodded. "I'm going to Research and Development then. As Co-lieutenant, it's my job to keep it up and running. Maybe someone there has some clue."

The Head Captain nodded and dismissed him and he returned, finding that all of the officers were present except the Seventh Seat, Kageroza Inaba. That was strange because, for one, he wasn't sure he knew who Kageroza even was. And aside from that, he certainly would think in a state of emergency the Seventh Seat would be where he should be.

"Third Seat Akon," Kurai spoke up, tapping the Third Seat on the shoulder.

"Yes Sir?" Akon spoke, standing stiff, knowing full well that Kurai had yet to even consider being in charge of anything.

"What's the situation in the Dangai?" Kurai asked.

"We lost the connection Sir," Akon reported. "Before we lost the connection, it looked like a light was coming out of the restrictive current. But that's impossible because the cleaner was destroyed by Sosuke Aizen."

"True," Kurai nodded. "One more question then I want you and Rin to search the records for anything you can about the cleaner being destroyed before Aizen."

"Yes Sir," Akon nodded.

"Where is Seventh Seat Inaba?" Kurai asked. "And what is his job?"

"Seventh Seat Inaba is the Chief of Dangai Research," Akon stated. "He knows just about as much about the Dangai as we can know. But, I don't know where he is. He hasn't been seen for a while."

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "Tell him I need to speak with him when he gets back. Now go search for cleaner destructions."

"Yes Sir," Akon bowed then hurried off, taking Rin with him.

Kurai sighed, leaning against the railing. He looked down at one of the Soul Reapers below him and decided he wanted to see the like Akon mentioned.

"Do we have a recording of when the communication was lost?" Kurai asked.

"Yes Sir," one of the workers responded.

"Put it up on the screen," Kurai ordered.

A moment later the footage began to play on the large screen on the wall. Mayuri began to berate whoever he was speaking to, likely Akon, for taking too long then began to ask about the next group, which also later went missing. Yachiru began to poke at the restrictive current and Mayuri turned on her and Kenpachi, yelling at them to knock it off, among other things. Kenpachi began to walk over to him, clearly wanting a fight, but before he could the footage became grainy and Nemu shouted about something approaching. Then, the footage showed a circle of the restrictive current falling away and a blinding light shining through before the footage froze with the light partially obscuring the screen but enough unblocked to see where it was coming from.

"What is that?" Kurai breathed. "Thank you."

"Sir," someone else spoke up. "The Senkaimon is opening. Someone's here."

"Thank you," Kurai said Flash Stepping out of it and to the Senkaimon where Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Kageroza were arriving.

Other Soul Reapers began to appear, all tense but looking relieved.

"You've returned!" someone said happily.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"We suddenly lost all communications with the precipice world Sir," the Soul Reaper informed him. "And since then a state of emergency has been declared."

"What about Captains Kurotsuchi and Zaraki?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We, haven't heard from them," the Soul Reaper stated.

"Where are you going Sir?" another called out.

"To Squad One," Byakuya stated. "We found something important in the precipice world that we need to report."

"Renji," Kurai called out. "Please tell me Nemu's okay."

"I didn't see her," Renji shrugged. "Guess you'll have to stay in charge for the time being."

"You...are you okay?" Kurai asked.

"Fine," Renji stated. "Now, I'm a bit busy so if you don't mind."

He turned and caught up to the others and Kurai blinked in surprised before turning to Kageroza who was heading for Squad Twelve.

"When did you go?" Kurai asked.

"With the second group," Kageroza stated. "Captain Kurotsuchi believed my knowledge about the Precipice world may come in handy."

"What did they find?" Kurai asked.

"Go and see," Kageroza invited, grinning back at him.

Kurai looked at him suspiciously then Flash Stepped to Renji, following the three in.

"What now?" Renji asked.

"Nothing for you," Kurai stated.

Byakuya reported about what they had experienced while in the Dangai and pulled a wood box from inside his Shihakusho.

"So, when you arrived you didn't meet up with Captain Kurotsuchi and the others?" Ukitake asked.

"That's right," Byakuya stated.

"What have you brought then?" the Head Captain asked.

"We found this near the area we were supposed to rendezvous with Captain Kurotsuchi's group," Byakuya stated walking forward and setting the box on the desk, opening it. "I'm not sure but perhaps it's connected to this incident."

"This is..." Ukitake breathed.

"I believe this warrants further investigation," Byakuya stated.

The Head Captain stared at the object for a moment before motioning for Kurai to come forward. Kurai did so and then stopped, staring at Ichigo's Combat Pass.

"That's..." Kurai trailed off looking to the Head Captain.

"Is there any new information about what happened?" the Head Captain asked.

"Perhaps," Kurai nodded. "I reviewed the footage from just before contact was lost. The footage was grainy and there was only a split second flash but I believe the cause was the cleaner."

"As I recall, Captain Aizen destroyed the Cleaner," Byakuya stated.

"That's true," Kurai nodded. "But when was the last time it was destroyed? How do we know it can't regenerate? How do we know it hasn't already?"

"What are you suggesting?" Byakuya demanded.

"Say for an instant that the cleaner has regenerated, that it is sweeping the Dangai as we speak as it always has," Kurai began. "We know there is at the very least a twenty one hour difference in time between here and the World of the Living. Say that Ichigo went into the Dangai to come here, for whatever reason. What if they were chased by the cleaner and the combat pass broke free. The cleaner sends things through both time and space. Is it truly inconceivable to say that the combat pass couldn't appear there?"

"Then again, that is all speculation," Byakuya countered. "The facts are, two captains, two lieutenants and several other Soul Reapers are missing. We have a grainy video that you cannot tell what happened from and we found Ichigo Kurosaki's combat pass there. If we use the facts, rather than wild theories that you cannot prove, Ichigo Kurosaki becomes the most likely suspect."

"I have Akon and Rin looking through the records for anything about the cleaner being destroyed before, which will tell us if it regenerates," Kurai sighed. "I know it looks bad for Ichigo but I request that, at the very least, we don't arrest our ally before we find out if he's even guilty."

"By the time we find out he may have killed them," Byakuya countered.

"If he's innocent you'll be wasting time and energy arresting him while the real culprit does God knows what to Mayuri, and Nemu, and-"

"Ah yes, your playmate," Byakuya interrupted. "Perhaps the reason you are so busy concocting wild fantasies about the cleaner isn't out of loyalty to Ichigo but because your vision is clouded by fear of losing the Squad Twelve primary Lieutenant."

"Enough," the Head Captain finally bellowed. "This argument is pointless. Co-Lieutenant Mori, investigate the history of the cleaner. However, if Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in the Soul Society, I want him arrested. We will listen to what he has to say once he is in custody."

"Yes, Head Captain," Kurai bowed.

"Dismissed," the Head Captain grunted.

They all left and Kurai Flash Stepped to Squad Twelve, finding Rin and Akon easily.

"Anything?" Kurai asked.

"Not yet Sir," Akon sighed.

"Alright," Kurai nodded. "I'll help. We've now got a deadline."

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Reception

Kurai's head snapped up as he sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. At the same time Akon shouted in relief and surprise.

"I found it!" Akon called out.

"Read it and then come and report to me!" Kurai ordered before Flash Stepping out.

He sprinted through the street, arriving just as Hitsugaya leapt off of the roof, slashing at Ichigo.

"My duty is to take you in as a material witness!" Hitsugaya stated as they struggled to push each other back. "Stop resisting!"

"Bakudo Sixty Two, Hyapporankan!" Kurai shouted, hurling the rod before it split into a hundred.

Just as he did, Hitsugaya managed to shove Ichigo back. Kurai appeared beside Ichigo, shoving him out of the way before escaping the spell, Hitsugaya wasn't so lucky. He was pinned to the ground instantly and glared up at Kurai just as all of the other lieutenants who were present appeared, along with Byakuya, who put his sword to Kurai's throat.

"What exactly is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Stand down Byakuya," Kurai growled.

"You are so desperate to protect Ichigo that you would attack a Captain?" Byakuya demanded. "You have nothing to say to me."

"How about the fact that if I hadn't intervened, Hitsugaya would have attacked Ichigo until one of them was incapacitated," Kurai growled. "Maybe if we ask Ichigo to explain his side of the story to the Head Captain he would agree."

"Perhaps you should be more worried about your own situation," Byakuya stated.

"Really Byakuya?" Kurai growled.

"Enough," Ichigo snarled, his own sword to Byakuya's throat. "I'll come quietly and then me and Kurai can both explain our actions to the Head Captain."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded putting his sword away.

Ichigo lowered his own as well and Byakuya instantly placed both under the power of a Sajo Sabaku. Then, he took them to prison.

"Fucking Byakuya," Kurai growled.

"Some welcome," Ichigo grumbled from the next cell over. "What the hell's going on?"

"Your Combat Pass was found in an area where Mayuri, Nemu, and a few others went missing inside the Dangai," Kurai explained. "They suspect you."

"I dropped my Combat Pass on the way here, the cleaner got it," Ichigo stated.

"It's back!?" Kurai almost shouted in excitement. "I was right! Hah! Suck that Byakuya!"

"Kurai?" Ukitake spoke up, stepping into view. "The Head Captain would like me to bring you to him so you can explain your actions."

"Absolutely," Kurai beamed.

Ukitake led him to the Head Captain and Kurai broke the Sajo Sabaku, stretching his muscles after being stuck in one position so long.

"Alright," Kurai began. "I left the Squad Twelve Barracks because I sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. When I arrived, Captain Hitsugaya informed Ichigo that he was under arrest and immediately attacked him with his zanpakuto. When Ichigo blocked the attack, even without fighting back, Captain Hitsugaya ordered him to stop resisting, but continued to try to attack him, so I pinned Captain Hitsugaya with Hyapporankan to avoid a battle between the two. Before I could calmly attempt to convince Ichigo to come quietly, Captain Kuchiki arrived and assumed I was aiding Ichigo in resisting. Ichigo offered to come quietly if Captain Kuchiki didn't remove my head and Captain Kuchiki agreed only to seal us both with Sajo Sabaku anyway."

"I see," the Head Captain nodded. "Did you find out anything about the cleaner?"

"I did Head Captain," Kurai nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Akon shouted skidding into the room and handing a pair of papers to Kurai. "You really need to see this Sir."

"What is the meaning of this!?" the Head Captain demanded.

"The cleaner has been destroyed twice now and has reformed both times," Kurai stated. "Ichigo told me in the cell, before I even mentioned the cleaner, that it was that that at his combat pass when he dropped it while escaping it. And this paper says...But that can't be right."

"That's what I thought Sir," Akon stated.

"What is it?" the Head Captain demanded.

"It's a record of Dangai traffic," Kurai stated. "It says that...there were two Byakuya Kuchikis, Renji Abarais, and Toshiro Hitsugayas in the Dangai at the same time, all on the same side of the time distortion. And it says that I was in the Dangai about one hour ago."

"Were you?" the Head Captain asked.

"No Sir," Kurai said shaking his head. "I was with Akon and Rin, searching for anything about the cleaner being destroyed before."

"Then there must be a mistake," the Head Captain stated. "Ichigo Kurosaki is to be released due to new evidence."

"Head Captain!" Izuru shouted running in. "Rukia Kuchiki has helped Ichigo Kurosaki escape."

"Terrific," Kurai grumbled. "I'll go get them."

Kurai left with Flash Step, stopping on top of the Sokyoku Hill and closing his eyes, looking around for Ichigo and Rukia's Spiritual Pressures. He didn't see either, but he did see Yoruichi.

"If they're anywhere," Kurai muttered.

He Flash Stepped to Yoruichi, appearing in a cave outside the Rukon District where no one would find them.

"Howdy," Kurai grinned.

Ichigo instantly lunged for his zanpakuto but Kurai appeared in front of Ichigo and rested a hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

"Relax Ichigo," Kurai chuckled. "I ain't gonna drag you back. I explained everything to the Head Captain and he agreed that you most likely didn't do it. You were to be released. Now, I'm not sure. So, Yoruichi, what's going on?"

"We're having Reigai trouble," Yoruichi stated.

"Reigai?" Kurai blinked. "You mean the Mod-soul version of a Gigai?"

"That's the one," Yoruichi nodded. "Renji and Ikkaku at the very least have been replaced by Reigai imitations. Aside from them, I don't know. It could be any number of them."

"Wait," Rukia spoke up. "Wouldn't Reigai be pointless in the Soul Society, since the Soul itself becomes the body?"

"Reigai are most commonly and most helpfully used in the development of Soul Candies," Kurai explained.

"But...That implicates-" Rukia began but was cut off by Yoruichi.

"The Department of Research and Development," Yoruichi nodded.

"Which means I'll be cleaning house," Kurai stated. "Yoruichi, do you happen to know if..."

"I don't know anything more than you do," Yoruichi stated. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurai sighed. "So, how we getting home?"

"The Senkaimon," Yoruichi stated. "Even though it'll be heavily guarded, we'll be able to break through because they're more aggressive than the originals, even if they're as strong as the originals. They won't hesitate to attack, which is why we'll be able to use Kisuke's portable Gigais."

"Good idea," Kurai nodded. "Shall we then? No use waiting for them to make more Reigai."

"True," Yoruichi nodded. "Let's go."

They all left, Yoruichi handing them each a Gigai. As they neared the Senkaimon, they activated the Gigai and sent them in first. All four exploded almost at the same time, though Ichigo's was a little off, and Ichigo basted the Senkaimon open with a Getsuga Tensho.

"Damnit Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Why'd you let your Gigai blow up so soon? We were supposed to detonate them together!"

"Well it's not like those things are easy to operate!" Ichigo countered.

Just as they reached the Senkaimon, Byakuya appeared, smashing Yoruichi away.

"Did you really think I'd be oblivious to what you were thinking of doing?" Byakuya asked.

Then, his eyes widened as Yoruichi appeared behind him, tackling him away from the Senkaimon.

"Did _you_ really think _I'd_ be oblivious to what _you_ were thinking of doing?" Yoruichi sneered.

"You mean to sacrifice yourself?" Byakuya asked.

"If I do what of it!?" Yoruichi demanded kicking Byakuya away.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Go," Yoruichi called back. "I'm not going to get killed by the likes of these losers."

"You go," Kurai stated appearing beside her. "I can leave via Garganta any time I wish. Besides, I have to find a few people to make sure no Reigai get created of them, namely Nel and Halibel."

"Kurai-"

"Go, Yoruichi," Kurai said sternly. "I'm not going to say it again."

"I...but..." Yoruichi began before going silent.

"I'll bring her with me," Kurai promised. "You have my word. Now go."

Yoruichi nodded and turned, leaping to the Senkaimon with the others and they all passed through. Kurai sighed and cracked his neck, drawing his two zanpakuto as the Reigai all stepped up in front of him.

"So, you're going to keep us from following?" the Ikkaku Reigai snorted. "That's funny."

"Is it?" Kurai grinned. "I see four lieutenants and three Captains. That's not enough."

Ikkaku laughed as the Reigai of Tetsuzaemon charged, slashing at him with its over-sized Shikai. Kurai blocked it with Natsumi and slashed Tetsuzaemon across the stomach then up the front. Then, he kicked him away, the Reigai turning into a wooden dummy before falling away into dust. Ikkaku and Renji both charged, Renji launching his Shikai at Kurai. Kurai snorted and batted the Shikai into Ikkaku's way, angering Ikkaku but stopping both attacks. Renji began to retract his Shikai but before he could, Kurai appeared halfway along it, the shikai shattering along the last half and the remaining segments fell useless and all but the last fell off. Then, Kurai appeared beside Renji and blood sprayed out of him. Renji fell to his knees and Shuhei and Ikkaku attacked from opposite sides and Kurai spun, blocking both blades before leaping over Shuhei's other blade and kicked him back, flipping over and smashing both feet into Ikkaku's head, crashing him into the ground and breaking his neck. Shuhei stood just as Kurai appeared behind him.

"Sorry Shuhei," Kurai sighed. "I was hoping you could give me a challenge. Guess I over estimated you."

Shuhei coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth before his torso separated diagonally from the left side of his waist to his right armpit and he also disintegrated.

Komamura's Shikai arm swiped along at Kurai from the left as Hitsugaya flew at him from the other side. Kurai leapt into the air and their blades met, Komamura's freezing solid.

"Bank-" Komamura stopped when Kurai appeared in front of him, sword driving itself into his throat.

He spun, blocking Hitsugaya's zanpakuto then vanished as Byakuya appeared behind him, slashing. He reappeared in the distance, inspecting the tear in his shihakusho.

"Close call Byakuya," Kurai smirked. "You almost got my spine. That would have been disappointing."

Hitsugaya charged again, this time with Byakuya's Shikai around him. Kurai crouched, readying himself and grinned. s the Shikai rushed forward to kill him, Kurai vanished, reappearing behind Byakuya. Byakuya spun, his zanpakuto blocking it and Kurai looked past him, seeing the Shikai version of his zanpakuto shimmer and fade.

"Fuck!" Kurai cursed just as his back split open and Byakuya faded as well. "You learned a new trick."

Kurai winced, his eyes closing as he staggered forward.

"I was upgraded when I was created," Byakuya stated. "We all were."

Kurai nodded as Byakuya charged. Just as he slashed, Kurai ducked under it and drove Natsumi up under his jaw. Then, Kurai spun, blocking Hitsugaya's blade. He shoved Hitsugaya back and Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmar-" Hitsugaya stopped when he was split down the center instantly. Kurai wheeled around and Halibel landed in front of him.

"You're not looking so good," Halibel commented. "We should go. There are several other Soul Reapers responding to the fight. I don't know if they're real or not."

Kurai nodded and they both left, Kurai with Flash Step and following Halibel as she used Sonido.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Get Away

Kurai sat up, stretching his newly healed back and looking around. He, Halibel, and Nel were all inside a cave where Nel had been training, and where Nel had used her child form's ability to heal him. Outside, the stars twinkled over the trees. Now that Kurai was healed, it was time to get the others and go after Yoruichi and the others.

"Halibel, I need you to go get Kanisawa," Kurai began. "Nel, you need to find Ashido. I'll get Soi-fon. Once we have everyone, meet up on top of the Sokyoku Hill. Do not speak to or be seen by anyone unless absolutely necessary."

Halibel and Nel nodded and disappeared. Kurai also left, heading toward the Squad Two Barracks. When he arrived, he was met by armed Soul Reapers.

"I need to see Soi-fon," Kurai stated.

"Why should we let you?" Omaeda sneered stepping out. "I think we should just kill you for aiding in an escape."

"That's enough Omaeda," Soi-fon snapped stepping out. "I'll speak with him inside."

She and Omaeda led Kurai into the Barracks to Soi-fon's office where she dismissed Omaeda. The moment the door was closed, Kurai slipped his cuffs, setting them on the desk and rubbing his wrists.

"How did you do that?" Soi-fon sighed, not fully surprised.

"I kept my hands crooked and clenched so they were loose," Kurai grinned. "Anyway, thank you for agreeing to talk to me."

"Before you say anything, I want to know why you aided a suspect in escaping the Soul Society," Soi-fon stated.

"Because Yoruichi escaped with him," Kurai stated.

"Lady Yoruichi went with them?" Soi-fon blinked. "I see. So, what do I not know?"

"You don't know that some of the Soul Reapers have been replaced by Reigai," Kurai stated. "When we were at the Senkaimon, there was a Reigai version of Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Komamura, Ikkaku, Tetsuzaemon, Renji, and Shuhei waiting. Normally the Reigai are a little more powerful that the originals but the three captains were flawed and weren't at full power, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. Anyway, before Yoruichi would agree to leave, I had to promise to get you out of the Soul society when I took the Arrancars with me. So, shall we go?"

Soi-fon nodded and the two of them slipped out the window, silently heading toward the Sokyoku Hill. Before they had gotten more than a hundred feet, Omaeda crashed down in front of them. As they stopped, Gegetsuburi shot out of the dust as Soi-fon. Kurai held his hand out and caught the ball of spikes and Soi-fon narrowed her eyes at Omaeda.

"Sorry Captain," Omaeda grinned. "The Boss says you're not allowed to go anywhere."

"Tell your Boss to suck a dick," Kurai snorted slashing Gegetsuburi's chain and shattering it then grinned again. "Well, you may have to write it down."

Omaeda's eyes widened before Kurai appeared behind Omaeda. Blood sprayed out of Omaeda's chest and he collapsed, disintegrating, a red pill bouncing down in the street.

"I didn't notice they did that last time," Kurai said raising his eyebrows.

"We should go," Soi-fon stated.

"Right," Kurai nodded turning toward the Sokyoku Hill only to stop moving.

Soi-fon did the same as she looked past Kurai and saw the next opponents.

"That's...not good," Soi-fon breathed.

"Nope," Kurai agreed drawing Natsumi as well and crouching readying himself.

"Oh please," the Reigai Kurai snorted a few hundred feet away. "You don't really intend to fight me do you?"

Both vanished. A moment later, they reappeared in the center, their arms blurs as sparks appeared and few all around them. Finally both leapt back and the Reigai grinned.

"Not bad," he sneered. "Let's try this one."

Kurai readied himself, but instead, the Reigai version appeared beside him, kicking him and launching him away from the Seireitei. Soi-fon followed, both Reigai behind her. Kurai crashed into the Sekkiseki barrier and fell to the ground, Soi-fon appearing beside him less than a minute later and helping him stand.

"This isn't going to be good," Kurai stated. "He's fast."

"Looked like he's strong," Soi-fon stated.

"No more than me," Kurai stated. "Excluding Spiritual Pressure gap, my raw power is my Cero and its variations. I really haven't got any raw power attacks, even my Shikai with either sword or Haruko's Bankai. My fighting style relies on speed more than anything. He should be the same."

That so?" the Reigai Kurai snorted appearing in front of them. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

He walked over to the gate and lifted it with one hand, making Kurai stare in shock. Soi-fon did the same and the two Reigai stepped through, waiting for Kurai and Soi-fon. They both stepped through, finding a thoroughly confused Jidanbo on the other side.

"Don't ask," Kurai sighed. "It's not a big deal."

Jidanbo nodded and the Reigai Kurai let the gate fall. Then, they all left the Rukon District to the area where ichigo had battled Aizen. When they arrived, they separated, the Kurais moving to fight each other and the Soi-fons doing the same. Kurai blocked his Reigai's Haruko and then jumped into the air, the Reigai mirroring him, including which hand was dominant and which held which weapon. They both threw a kick, the bottoms of their feet hitting each other's. They both pushed off, jumping away from each other and spinning then firing a Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho at each other. The two blasts hit and exploded, forming a massive crater. Kurai stood, watching the smoke but as he did, the Reigai appeared to his left. He raised Natsumi, both of the Reigai's swords crashing into it and launching him away, Natsumi stabbing into the ground halfway there. The Reigai laughed and began to walk forward, resting its haruko on its shoulder and holding Natsumi at its side.

"You're not half bad," the Reigai admitted as Kurai stood. "I actually doubted you'd block that. But I suppose that's what happens when I fight myself. But hey, no hard feelings or anything but I'll be taking over as the original. Don't worry, I promise I'll still lay that lieutenant you're so hot for out a couple times a week."

He grinned at his own joke but as he did, Kurai appeared behind him, Natsumi now held in his let hand again and both sword at his sides, blood dripping off of the blades.

"Damn...you!" the Reigai managed to say as blood sprayed out of the X-shaped wound on the front of his torso.

It staggered forward and Kurai began to walk away but stopped when he sensed a Hollow behind himself. He turned slowly and saw the Reigai had turned allowing him to see that it had High-Speed Regeneration, judging by the smoke that covered the wound then disappeared, the wound going with it.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "This'll be a bit more difficult than I thought. But, I have to ask, why is it you have High-Speed Regeneration if I don't?"

"Because," the Reigai chuckled darkly, stabbing both zanpakuto into the ground at its sides. "You align with the Soul Society, and fight as a Soul Reaper. You have never once played Hollow or Arrancar, except to use Bala, Hierro, and a Cero when needed. I'm not like you. I'm not as weak. You and I both know, you could be unstoppable if you would embrace your Arrancar powers."

"You're full of shit," Kurai growled raising his zanpakuto.

"Cero," the Reigai grinned, forming a Cero and firing it at Kurai in less than a second.

Kurai slashed upward at the Cero with Cero hesitated a moment, then Kurai's eyes widened as it continued, dragging him a hundred yards before exploding into a massive column of Spirit Energy. When the explosion faded, Kurai began to fall from several hundred feet in the air, horribly burned and barely conscious but aware of the power gap between him and his Reigai.

"Damn you," Kurai growled, rolling over and looking down at the Reigai as it flew up at him with its two zanpakuto. "Fuck you mother fucker. Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!"

Twelve pink blasts of energy appeared around Kurai and shot downward at the Reigai and it grinned. It raised its right hand, firing a Bala into each blast and destroying them. Then, it slashed at Kurai. He blocked both zanpakuto and smashed both feet into the Reigai's face and launched it backward. As the Reigai righted itself, Kurai hurled both zanpakuto skyward and held out both hands, each finger forming a Cero Oscuras.

"Cero Oscuras!" Kurai shouted, firing all ten.

The Reigai laughed once, slitting its right palm and holding its hand out.

"Gran Rey Cero!" the Reigai laughed.

His Gran Rey Cero hit one of the Cero Oscurases and blasted straight through, along with the other nine. Kurai shouted in surprise and flipped aside, the blast shooting by and exploding in the air, the concussion blasting him back into the ground. The Reigai laughed and walked over as the Reigai Soi-fon appeared beside him.

"It's over," Reigai Soi-fon sneered. "Your friend is dead. Now, you die."

Reigai Kurai raised his hand, a Bala preparing to fire. Before he could, Reigai Soi-fon stiffened then disintegrated, revealing Soi-fon, barely on her feet but with her Shikai held were Reigai Soi-fon's back had been.

"Not...so...fast," Soi-fon snarled.

"Impress-"

"Cero!" Kurai shouted, placing his palm against his own Reigai's face before firing.

When the explosion cleared, Kurai was on his feet, barely, and had shielded Soi-fon, resulting in neither of them having the strength to move above a crawl. Kurai stepped back, falling to his left and landing hard, the world spinning in front of his eyes.

"Kurai!" Soi-fon gasped before groaning and sinking to her knees.

"That was impressive," Reigai Kurai commended standing, face badly burned but not blown away like it should have been. "To bad my Hierro is also stronger than yours. You can't defeat me."

"Reigai!" Halibel's voice shouted from above.

Without even turning to look, the Reigai appeared behind Halibel, both swords extending from her abdomen. She was in her release form already, likely because of the first explosion made by the Reigai's Cero, but even still she hadn't seen him coming. Reigai Kurai returned to the ground beside Kurai, driving his Haruko down through Kurai's throat, killing him. Halibel coughed up blood, her sword arm falling from it's position over her head.

"Damn," Halibel growled. "You were...so close."

She used the momentum of her sword's fall to slash in a blur and Reigai Kurai split down the middle, eyes wide. Then, Halibel fired a Gran Rey Cero at Nel, who used Gran Rey Cero Doble and blasted the Reigai into a dozen pieces. The pieces all disintegrated and Nel crushed the pill then opened a Garganta, picking up Soi-fon and sprinting through as Ashido followed with Kurai's body, at Halibel's request, and Halibel stumbled after them.

* * *

Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Regrouping

Ashido dropped out of the Garganta and instantly Nemu began to sob and demand to know what happened.

"His Reigai was stronger than we though," Halibel stated, collapsing out of the Garganta and letting it close. "We only barely killed it."

Nemu began to sob too hard to tell if she even was speaking and much less to tell what she was saying.

"Nemu, I get that he's dead, and that's really sad an all, but don't you and Kurai have some special ability to bring each other back to life?" Halibel asked and Nemu's head snapped up.

"Oh God," Nemu breathed. "It's been so long since...I totally forgot about that."

Nemu began to look around and check all of her Shihakusho's pockets but had no Spirit Energy extractor with her.

"Here," Mayuri snorted. "It would be a hassle if we had to deal with a Reigai of him without having him to fight against it."

He handed her an extractor and she transferred some of her own Spirit Energy into him. His stab wound healed instantly and he sat bolt upright, biting back a shout of pain.

"Halibel, please tell me you killed him," he finally sighed.

"With Nel's help yes," Halibel sighed. "Barely."

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled, activating his Shikai and covering absolutely everything in grass.

Haruko instantly healed Kurai, Soi-fon, and Halibel before returning to her Sealed Form.

"Much better," Kurai sighed standing. "So, what did we miss?"

"There's a girl in the World of the Living named Nozomi Kujo who the Reigai seem extremely focused on capturing," Nemu stated. "The Reigai were created and are being controlled by the same person who created the time rift in the Dangai."

"Kageroza Inaba," Kurai guessed.

"Ah, so you also figured it out?" Mayuri smirked.

"He seemed to be a bit, suspicious," Kurai stated. "Plus he was the only person that went missing in the Dangai and didn't come back a Reigai."

"Impressive," Mayuri sneered. "For a man focused solely on improving his ability to kill, that's quite the impressive deduction."

"How about this one," Kurai growled. "If you open your mouth one more time we'll see if you can survive your head coming off as easily as losing most of your body."

"Enough you two," Hitsugaya sighed from the window. "Not right now."

"Ichigo and some of the others are out searching for Nozomi right now, as she continues to run away," Nemu stated. "A few minutes ago we were able to sense Lieutenants Hisagi and Omaeda in battle, along with Third Seat Madarame, and Fifth seat Ayasegawa."

"Why are you being so formal?" Kurai asked.

Nemu shrugged and Kurai rolled his eyes before his head whipped around to the window.

"Rukia and Rangiku are fighting," Kurai stated.

"They're fine," Hitsugaya stated. "They can handle it."

"I'm going to go make sure," Kurai stated.

He Flash Stepped out past Hitsugaya and Nemu followed, the others deciding to hang back. As Kurai sped across the rooftops, having slowed down so Nemu could keep up, they reached a train bridge where Rukia was fighting not only her own Reigai, but Nemu's as well.

"Take your Reigai Nemu," Kurai said and Nemu nodded, intercepting her Reigai as it moved to attack Rukia.

"Time to end this," Rukia growled as a train approached. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

The Reigai Rukia copied her, and it resulted in one massive column of ice shooting into the sky as the train passed. At the same time, Nemu drove a knife-hand stab into her Reigai's heart, killing it. She crushed the pill it released between her fingers just as the ice pillar shattered, one Rukia falling into the river below and the other pushing the ice on top of them off.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Reigai," Rukia sighed.

"Are you alright?" Nemu asked walking over.

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," Rukia smiled as Nemu helped her up, her sleeve slipping up her arm and revealing a bracelet matching the one Nemu's Reigai had been wearing.

"Rukia!" Rangiku called out landing off to one side. "Oh, you're back Kurai. I take it you didn't have much trouble then?"

"I wouldn't say that," Kurai grumbled. "My own Reigai found me and...well...it doesn't matter. We won and we're all alive."

"I don't sense any more enemies nearby, we should head back and join the search for Nozomi Kujo," Rukia stated.

"Good idea," Rangiku nodded.

She and Nemu turned and began to walk away and Kurai walked over to the edge, looking down but keeping his senses on Rukia. Sure enough, she drew her sword and darted toward him, moving to slash him across the back. He activated his Hierro and her sword sparked against his skin. He turned, taking hold of her zanpakuto blade and then gripped her throat with his other hand, her eyes turning purple as purple electricity flashed out of them.

"So I was right," Kurai stated. "You're the Reigai."

Rangiku drew her sword and Nemu raised her hands but Kurai simply shook his head.

"She's mine," Kurai stated.

Just as he said this, Renji's Reigai landed off to his left.

"Put her down," Renji's Reigai snarled.

"What, this thing?" Kurai grinned crushing her throat and making her disintegrate then catching the pill. "You can have this if you want it."

Renji stepped forward and Kurai crushed the pill.

"Oops," Kurai said sarcastically. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Why you..." Renji growled. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

He raised his sword, the Shikai blade extending, then slashed and sent the blade whipping toward him. Kurai turned sideways, sighing as the blade crashed down harmlessly.

"You and Renji will never learn," Kurai sighed. "Listen, the next Renji Reigai they send, tell them to make it a speed type, rather than a strength type, at least if he fights me. Strength types aren't good enough."

"Is that so?" Renji snarled. "Fine."

He retracted his Shikai and charged, slashing at Kurai with it collapsed. Kurai ducked under the blade and stepped forward, slashing Renji across the stomach. Renji spun, slashing at him again. Kurai ducked under the blade again and spun as the tip of the blade crashed into his crossed zanpakuto. He skidded backward quickly before stopping and shoving the blade away.

"Alright, not bad," Kurai smirked. "I'll admit. You're pretty good at adapting. Better than the original I'd wager. But now you die. And it's a shame too. I was hoping for a challenge."

"You want a challenge?" Renji grinned. "Fine, Bankai."

Smoke shot up around him, leaving him holding his Bankai's handle.

"Hihio Zabimaru," Renji grinned. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

The snake shot forward, the segments separating and a sphere of blood red energy forming in its mouth. Kurai leapt skyward over the blast then spun, swearing and crossing his zanpakuto as a second blasted him, smashing him down through the bridge where he crashed into the water. Kurai swam to the surface and climbed out, looking up as two Renji Reigai floated down to the water with their Bankai.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "Two?"

"That's right," Renji grinned. "If one is too slow, two should work no matter how slow. Can you handle it?"

"No," Kurai growled, sensing Ichigo fighting in the distance against the Reigai of Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Omaeda. "But _we_ can."

"We?" one of the Renjis sneered just before Chad appeared behind him, blasting him to shore with an El Directo before the real Renji appeared and caught him on his Bankai's head.

"Yeah, we," Renji grinned. "Shall we Chad?"

"Right," Chad nodded.

He activated his offensive arm and transformed his right to its shield form before Renji whipped the handle, launching Chad at the Renji on shore. Kurai turned toward the other Reigai and its Bankai flew at him.

"Die!" the Reigai shouted as the snake roared, trying to bite Kurai.

Kurai darted sideways out of the way of the jaws then landed on its back and sprinted forward. The Reigai whipped the handle up and down again, sending a ripple at Kurai to launch him. Kurai leapt over the ripple and the snake's head crashed into him from the side, shoving him away but blocked by his zanpakuto.

"I don't have time for this you fucking bastard," Kurai growled flipping over the head. "Grow, Haruko!"

Haruko became a field of grass below his feet then reached up, forming a single broad zanpakuto as the Bankai flew at him again.

"Enough of this," Kurai growled slashing upward at it.

When his blade hit, it smashed the Bankai upward and it curled back around as its segments separated.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" the Reigai shouted.

"Damn," Kurai growled before the blast hit him.

 _"Use me as a shield,"_ Haruko instructed. _"I can take it. It's weaker than Aizen's attack was."_

Kurai nodded, switching Haruko to the other side and switching Natsumi to his right hand as Haruko switched from a sword to a kite shield, grass wrapped around his forearm with a few blades as a handle. Kurai raised the shield and blocked a Hikotsu Taiho, the ground below him cratering with the force. When it cleared, Kurai leapt into the air, darting forward. The Bankai rushed to greet him and Kurai smashed it sideways with Haruko. He continued toward the Reigai and it held its hand out.

"Hado Thirty One, Shakkaho!" the Reigai shouted, firing a perfect ball of red flames at Kurai.

Kurai flipped over it, growling in annoyance before the Bankai crashed into his side, blocked by Haruko.

"Damnit," Kurai growled. "This is getting annoying."

As he flipped out of the way of the Bankai, Rangiku and Nemu appeared in front of him.

"Help Ichigo," Nemu said looking back at him. "We'll handle this Reigai. Even if something should happen, Orihime is behind you tending to Rukia. We'll be fine."

Kurai glance back at Orihime then back at Nemu and nodded. Then, He Flash Stepped to Ichigo, finding an open natural Senkaimon behind a young girl with dark green hair holding Kon in his stuffed animal body.

"Nozomi, I presume," Kurai smiled. "I'm Kurai. Don't worry, I'm a friend. Ichigo, tag me in."

Ichigo nodded, leaping back and falling to his knees, setting his Bankai on the ground as Kurai stepped forward sighing.

"Your powers are pathetic now Ichigo," Kurai sighed. "You have to stop using that thing."

"Shut up," Ichigo growled.

"Who's the tall one?" Kurai asked. "Why's he dressed like...oh you have got to be kidding me."

"I'm the new Marechiyo Omaeda," the tall one with a gold chain necklace and combed duck-butt hair grinned.

"I see," Kurai nodded. "It's definitely an improvement on the fat original. Although, you're not much brighter."

"What's that?" Omaeda snarled.

"I said," Kurai smirked appearing behind him as blood sprayed out of a gash across his chest, "you're stupid."

Omaeda disintegrated and Shuhei spun, slashing at him with one of Kazeshini's blades. Kurai blocked it with Haruko then held his zanpakuto upside down and blocked the other blade below the first, level with his knees. Kurai jumped into the air, flipping as Rangiku and Yumichika both passed under him, slashing where he had been. He kicked both in the back of the head, launching them before flipping over Shuhei and smashing Haruko into his back, launching him as well. He landed on his feet and right hand, Natsumi spinning in the air over him. Ikkaku stepped forward, swinging Hozukimaru's Shikai form at Kurai and Kurai blocked it with Haruko, the end segment with the blade separating and swinging around at Kurai. Before it could hit, Natsumi stabbed into the ground and hozukimaru's blade sparked against it. Kurai stepped forward, slamming Haruko into Ikkaku's chest and launching him backward before picking up Natsumi and blocking Yumichika's Shikai on his right.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted, dust swarming toward Kurai.

"Hado Fifty Eight, Tenran!" Kurai shouted firing a tornado out of his left hand and blowing the dust skyward.

"No way!" Rangiku gasped as Kurai darted toward her. "No way!"

She leapt backward and barely avoided Natsumi but Kurai vanished, reappearing behind her and allowing her jump to impale her on Natsumi anyway. Rangiku disintegrated and Shuhei, Yumichika, and Ikkaku all charged. Shuhei hurled one of his two blades and Kurai slashed upward, knocking the blade into the air and grabbing the chain just as he did, four glowing green and blue vines wrapped around him from Yumichika's Shikai.

"It's over," Yumichika stated as Ikkaku leapt into the air, stabbing at Kurai.

"Hado Eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden," Kurai growled, sending lightning through the vines, electrifying Yumichika and frying the vines, allowing him to block Ikkaku's stab with Haruko.

He shoved Hozukimaru sideways and slashed Ikkaku across the chest, yanking on Kazeshini's chain at the same time, dragging Shuhei to himself. When Shuhei arrived, Kurai smashed haruko into his face, launching him backward. Then, Kurai spun, blocking Yumichika's sword.

"You annoying bastard," Yumichika growled. "That wasn't very nice you know."

"Neither is this," Kurai grinned placing his left index finger to Yumichika's throat. "Jugeki Byakurai."

The spell blasted a large hole through his throat and Yumichika dropped, disintegrating. Shuhei shouted in rage, leaping at Kurai from behind and Kurai spun, blocking his first slash and reshaping Haruko to have a three inch blade extending from the side, over his fist. Then, he punched Shuhei in the stomach, driving the blade up under Shuhei's ribs. Shuhei disintegrated and Kurai sided, resealing Haruko and putting his swords away before crushing the five pills.

"You guys alright?" Kurai asked.

"That was...amazing," Nozomi breathed. "You're scary."

"I'm also not going to hurt you," Kurai reassured her. "Come on. We should get back. And Nozomi, you're not going to disappear into the Dangai. We'll protect you but you have to trust us. Alright?"

"Alright," Nozomi nodded.

Kurai smiled and the four of them headed Urahara's shop.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Request

Kurai walked over to Orihime who smiled and nodded.

"They're all okay," Orihime stated. "They suffered some relatively minor injuries from the fight but they're resting and should be healed soon."

"Good," Kurai sighed and nodded.

"Could you take a look at her too and see if she's hurt?" Ichigo requested indicating Nozomi.

"Sure," Orihime nodded.

"You okay?" Kon asked poking Nozomi in the calf and finding himself flying across the parking lot. "She seems fine to me."

"You pervert," Nozomi grumbled. "You're all the same. You're all perverts."

"Hey don't lump me in with him!" Ichigo scoffed, picking up Kon who instantly began to fight Ichigo, who fought back as best he could.

"You don't really know many other things to call anyone besides pervert do you?" Kurai smirked.

Nozomi huffed and looked away and Kurai chuckled before Ichigo staggered backward, nearly blacking out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped catching him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo stated.

"Oh yeah?" Kenpachi growled kicking him in the face and sending him flying. "One little kick sends you flying? I wouldn't call that okay."

"I was caught off guard!" Ichigo snapped. "Anyone would go flying! Besides, I thought you went to the Soul Society!"

"I'm on my way there right now," Kenpachi stated.

"Then I'm going with you," Ichigo stated.

"Forget it," Kenpachi snorted. "If this is the condition you're in, you'll just end up getting killed."

"Shut up," Ichigo growled. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Kenny'll be just fine!" yachiru stated popping up over his left shoulder. "There's no way he'd die."

"You stay out of this," Kenpachi growled before turning back to Ichigo. "Until you and I fight again I have no intention of dying. Even if I do get killed-"

"Okay okay, I get it," Ichigo interrupted. "Hurry up and go."

"Later Ichigo," Kenpachi said walking into the shop.

"Bye bye!" Yachiru called happily.

"Relax Ichigo," Kurai sighed. "I'm going to meet them with a Garganta."

"Alright," Ichigo nodded. "You taking the other Arrancars?"

"Not just them," Kurai smirked as Kanisawa walked out of the building, fully healed and Nemu stepped out after her. "The Captain Guards will be fighting a lot of very powerful Reigai thanks to our higher-than-average power, except Rukia. Rukia isn't fully recovered so Nemu will be standing in for her. Kanisawa will be fighting her own Reigai."

"And I'll be helping," Shuhei stated landing beside Kanisawa.

"Alright," Kurai nodded to him. "I'll also be enlisting a little more help, because if I have another Reigai, it'll be stronger than the last to adapt for Halibel and Nel. So, if I'm going to be on time, we have to get going. See you Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and Kurai and the others turned, heading down to the training area Urahara had below the shop where Halibel and Nel were waiting.

"You can sense them, right Halibel?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah," Halibel nodded opening a Garganta. "Let's go."

They all walked through, Kurai nodding to Kisuke as they passed. They all hurried through the Garganta, reaching the far side and stepping out to find eight zanpakuto aimed at them.

"Oh, it's you," Shinji sighed, all of the Vizards letting their hollow masks fade and putting their zanpakuto away. "To what do we owe the pleasure of three Arrancars and several Soul Reapers?"

"The Soul Reaper is having some trouble and could use your help," Kurai stated.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shinji asked turning away, already uninterested.

"The same thing Kisuke wrote off as too dangerous," Kurai stated making Shinji freeze and the others look confused.

"Militarized Reigai, huh?" Shinji mused after several moments. "I would assume the problem is that they've been replacing members of the Court Guard Squads and are planning to take over, and are roughly as powerful as the originals."

"Slightly stronger, in most cases," Kurai stated. "And all have upgrades. The real problem is my Reigai, though."

"Why's that?" Shinji asked.

"I align and fight as a Soul Reaper," Kurai stated. "My Reigai, aligns with himself only. He owes loyalty to no one and cares about nothing, that I'm aware of. The last one we fought used almost exclusively his Arrancar powers, and because of that, he had developed as an Arrancar much further than I have."

"How much further?" Shinji asked.

"His Gran Rey Cero beat ten of my Cero Oscurases," Kurai stated. "His Hierro was strong enough to reduce the damage of a palm-to-face contact Cero to a slight burn. And worst of all, he had High Speed Regeneration effective enough for him to survive fatal blows until he was blasted into a dozen pieces. He killed me when Halibel, Nel, and I fought him."

"And yet here you stand," Shinji pointed out.

"Nemu and I can revive each other by giving each other some of our Spirit Energy, thanks to an experiment she ran on me," Kurai stated. "The point is, my Reigai is powerful enough to destroy the Soul Society. He's faster and more powerful than me and Halibel combined. I need your help to fight him."

"No," Shinji said flatly. "We're not in the business of being the Soul Society's saviors for hire. You're on your own."

"Sorry Kurai," Hachigen apologized. "I want to help but..."

"I ain't dying for those assholes," Kensei stated.

"If Kensei's staying so am I," Mashiro stated. "Sorry."

"Sorry man," Love sighed. "Me and Rose have stuff we gotta do."

"I'd help but my power wouldn't be a very great addition," Lisa sighed. "Good luck."

"Sorry Dumbass," Hiyori sighed, staring at her feet. "It looks like you're going to have to do this alone."

"It's alright," Kurai sighed. "Thanks anyway. Oh, and stay out of the Dangai. The guy creating the Reigai controls it."

Shinji nodded and Halibel opened another Garganta.

"Let's go see how fast we can die, shall we?" Nel sighed.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded as they all walked through, the Garganta closing behind them.

"We're really just going to let them die?" Lisa asked turning on Shinji. "We're going to let the Soul Society be destroyed?"

"It's not our job to protect the Soul Society anymore," Shinji stated. "We have no grudge against this guy or the Reigai. We're unnecessary. Besides, upgrades or no upgrades, Kurai can handle some fake."

"I don't know," Lisa sighed.

"He was scared," Hiyori stated. "The thought of facing that Reigai has him more scared than facing Aizen ever did."

Shinji stared at Hiyori for a moment then turned and walked away.

* * *

Read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Troublesome

Kurai stepped out, both zanpakuto drawn, and the others stepped out after him. Halibel looked around and then pointed to the Sokyoku Hill.

"I know," Kurai nodded. "Kanisawa, can you tell where yours is?"

"Yeah," Kanisawa nodded. "Mine is on our left, about three miles away. Let's go Shuhei."

"Right," Shuhei nodded.

"Good luck," Kurai said as they sprinted away.

A moment later, an Ashido and Nel Reigai appeared in front of them.

"Look at that," Ashido sighed. "We've got a job to do after all."

"Yep," Nel nodded drawing her zanpakuto. "Let's take this elsewhere."

"Fine by me," her Reigai grinned, turning and sprinting away.

Ashido and his Reigai went their own direction as well, wordlessly agreeing to get some room to fight. Kurai sighed, resting his face in his palm before looking up at the Sokyoku Hill again.

"Let's go," Kurai growled.

Halibel nodded an the remaining three sprinted through the Seireitei, climbing the Sokyoku Hill and stopping at the top where a new Kurai Reigai was standing before them, Haruko held in his right hand and a Cero floating over his other palm. Beside him, was Halibel's own Reigai. and to the other side was a Nemu Reigai, armed with her zanpakuto.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "All three huh?"

"It's fine," Nemu stated drawing her own zanpakuto and walking a short distance away. "I'll finish this quickly and will help you when I'm done."

"I doubt you'll be able to do much," Kurai growled putting Natsumi away and forming a Cero Oscuras. "This one is the most dangerous foe we've ever had."

"Damn straight," Reigai Kurai grinned as Halibel and her Reigai walked a distance away as well. "You know, this hill really isn't big enough for this fight."

"No, it's not," Kurai agreed. "Arial battle it is."

He and his Reigai flew straight up, stopping several hundred feet up and the Reigai grinned.

"I was hoping to fight you," the Reigai grinned. "You see, I'm not like the others. I was a failure."

"What are you talking about?" Kurai growled.

"Kageroza wrote me off as a failure, as he did the hundreds before me, because I don't act the same as you do," the Reigai shrugged. "I have different abilities, I fight differently, and I don't act like you in general. As a result, he repeatedly destroyed each of us that he made. Finally, the one you fought before escaped death because Kageroza got distracted and had to leave. Nemu's Reigai saw that there was a seemingly complete Reigai pill and put it in the correct body. You saw the result. However, before engaging you, he designed me, an upgraded version of himself. And he ensured that if he was destroyed, I would be activated by Halibel's Reigai. And you did destroy him. You'll find that I'm faster, stronger, and better in every way than the last. ANd best of all, because Kageroza wished to destroy me, by destroying my creator, after I kill you, I'll kill him."

"Look, I don't care how you were created," Kurai sighed. "Let's just get this over with. Alright?"

The Reigai laughed and nodded, raising its Cero. Kurai raised his Cero Oscuras and both fired. The moment the explosion cleared, both flew into the smoke, slashing at each other, their swords sparking against each other as they did.

* * *

Kanisawa and Shuhei landed on opposite sides of their target, silently moving forward and coming into the clearing, stopping in shock at the appearance of the target. The Spiritual Pressure they had been tracking, which matched Kanisawa's, melted away, leaving a much more sinister and dark one that both remembered well. The Reigai before them was not Kanisawa. It was Kiseichuu.

"K...Kiseichuu?" Kanisawa breathed.

"The new and improved Kiseichuu," he sneered turning to her as she drew her zanpakuto. "It's good that you two found me. Yes I know you're there Shuhei. I was hoping to be able to kill the two of you first."

"I don't understand," Kanisawa breathed. "How did he make a Reigai of you?"

"Simple," Kiseichuu grinned. "He made you and upgraded me. Unfortunately, he didn't know that if I became stronger than you, I would be taking over. So when your Reigai activated her Shikai, I absorbed her. Then I was freed from imprisonment in that damn sword form and became whole by possessing her corpse as my new form."

"That's disgusting," Shuhei spat. "You're nothing but a filthy parasite."

"I had thought that was already established," Kiseichuu snickered holding out its hand and forming a black Reishi broadsword. "Shall we begin?"

"Reap, Kazeshini," Shuhei growled, activating his Shikai. "Kanisawa, no Shikai. Not on this thing."

"Agreed," Kanisawa nodded.

Shuhei hurled one of Kazeshini's blades at Kiseichuu's back and it ducked under the blade which sailed at Kanisawa.

"Not good enough," Kiseichuu smirked, turning toward Shuhei who grinned and pointed back at Kanisawa.

Kiseichuu wheeled around and saw Kanisawa had caught Kazeshini and yanked on the chain. He spun around again and raised the broadsword just as the blade sparked against Kazeshini. Then, Shuhei kicked the chain and swung around Kiseichuu, the other blade whipping around the clearing, Kanisawa and SHuhei leaping out of the way as it bound Kiseichuu in place. Then, the blade itself reached him and sparked against the chain as it impaled Kiseichuu through the chest. Shuhei stood, forming and hurling a Hyapporankan at Kiseichuu, pinning him to the ground as Kazeshini returned to its sealed form. Shuhei dropped down and grabbed it, leaping into the air again as Kanisawa held her hand out.

"Have a taste of what Kurai taught me," Kanisawa grinned. "Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The blast flew into the clearing and exploded, blasting the trees around the perimeter and filling everything with dust.

"Too easy," Shuhei grinned.

* * *

Nel flipped over her Reigai's blade, spinning and slashing at it, her blade scratching its cheek. It staggered away, snarling and then darted forward, slashing at Nel. Nel blocked her Reigai's blade and shoved it up, slashing it across the chest.

"I had heard Reigai were more powerful than the originals," Nel stated. "I guess that makes you a failure then."

"So it would seem," Reigai Nel snarled. "Praise, Gamuza!"

Before Nel could react, a double-ended lance spun out of the dust kicked up by the release and blasted a hole in her shoulder. Nel flew backward and crashed into a boulder, shattering it then stood again, glaring at her Reigai.

"You're not the only one who can do that," Nel growled. "Praise, Gamuza!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Nel blinked staring at her sword.

"Upgrades bitch," her Reigai snickered. "Upgrades. Anything my Resureccion blade wounds can no longer perform any special abilities at all. You're not officially powerless. No Resureccion, no Cero, no Sonido."

"But that's..." Nel trailed off raising her sword and calming herself. "Very well."

Nel's Reigai appeared in front of her, driving one end of the lance down at Nel. Nel leaned sideways, avoiding the stab then slashed upward at the Reigai, her zanpakuto sparking against the Reigai's Hierro. Just as the Reigai raised the lance again, Ashido's Reigai crashed into her side, both flying away before standing and Ashido appeared beside Nel.

"Are you alright?" Ashido asked.

"I'm okay," Nel nodded. "My Reigai's Hierro is impressive, but she can't defend against me again."

Ashido nodded as his Reigai charged forward. Before it was halfway to him, he appeared behind it, slashing at it. It spun, blocking his sword and Nel's Reigai leapt over them, hurling the lance at Nel again, this time at her face. Nel ducked and the lance hit her mask, sending cracks spiderwebbing across it and launching her backward. Nel crashed to the ground hard and opened her eyes to see Ashido slash his Reigai's throat and receive a deep gash on hie left side in return. Ashido staggered sideways then turned to Nel's Reigai and leapt onto her back, covering her eyes. The Reigai began to flail around, trying to get Ashido off. As Nel darted forward, stabbing at the Reigai, the Reigai hurled Ashido off and blocked the sword with her lance. Ashido slashed at one of her hind legs and tripped her. Nel instantly drove her sword down into the Reigai's face and sighed as it disintegrated.

"That could have been better," Nel sighed. "How bad is my mask damaged?"

"Looks bad," Ashido admitted holding a hand over his wound. "We should go help Kurai and Halibel."

"Right," Nel nodded as they began to hurry toward the Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

Kurai flipped over his Reigai's zanpakuto, slashing at his other hand and bisecting a Cero which dissipated. he was glad that was possible too, because he did not want to be hit by a point blank Cero. As The Reigai spun, slashing again, Kurai kicked his arm then slashed downward at the Reigai. The Reigai formed a Seki and blocked the sword launching Kurai into the air. Kurai flipped over, firing four Ceros at his Reigai who dodged them all, all four blasting the Seireitei at random. The Reigai appeared in front of him again and slashed at him, Haruko blocking it before Kurai flipped, kicking the Reigai downward. The reigai stopped himself after about thirty feet and put his hands together, fingers forming Kung Fu claw hands and palms flexed. His zanpakuto spun through the air below the Reigai and the Reigai grinned.

"Ceros Rapidos," the Reigai growled as Ceros began to fly out of his palms two at a time and a set every second.

Kurai avoided them with Flash Step and the Ceros began to explode above them, filling the sky with explosions. Finally, Kurai's Reigai stopped, appearing on the ground and catching his zanpakuto.

"Impressive," Kurai growled. "Bala!"

He began firing Balas as fast as he could at his Reigai and the Balas began to obliterate the surface of the Sokyoku Hill, none hitting their mark. Finally he stopped, breathing hard as his Reigai appeared behind him.

"Your accuracy is shit," the Reigai snorted. "I didn't even have to move for most of those."

"Shut up," Kurai snarled spinning and firing another but his Reigai was gone.

"Pathetic," the Reigai snorted. "You're not fit to be called an Arrancar."

Kurai growled in frustration and charged again, slashing at his Reigai who laughed drawing both and beginning to block Kurai's attacks with ease.

* * *

Halibel avoided three energy blasts, charging a few of her own and firing. Her Reigai slashed all of them out of the air with ease and sighed.

"It would seem we're equal," the Reigai sighed. "So, shall we switch to the form in which we can actually kill each other?"

"Yes," Halibel nodded as both held out their sword, blades downward.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" both shouted, heart-shaped bodies of water forming behind them before encasing them in vortexes.

Both slashed the water and then watched each other. They held their swords out, water gathering on the last half before they began to rapid-fire La Gotas at each other. The blasts hit and exploded dead center between them for a time before both stopped.

"This is pointless," Halibel stated.

"We're too evenly matched to overpower each other," the Reigai added.

"Let's finish this," Halibel growled.

Halibel took a step forward before both leapt into the air away of the Sokyoku Hill as it began to explode from Kurai's Balas.

"It would seem we're not a good example for average power difference," Halibel's Reigai mused, indicating Kurai's Reigai appearing behind Kurai unscathed.

"No we're not," Halibel stated. "Kurai's Reigai was designed to be stronger than the previous version, which was far stronger than Kurai."

"I see," her Reigai nodded. "Where were we?"

Halibel turned to the Reigai and the Reigai flew forward, slashing at her. Halibel knocked the blade upward then slashed at her Reigai. The Reigai flipped over the blade, spinning upside down and slashing at Halibel again. Halibel also flipped, her sword blocking it before she spun, kicking the Reigai away from herself. The Reigai flipped over flying back at her and slashed at her. Halibel flashed to the other side of her with Sonido, then slashed at her from behind. The Reigai spun, blocking it and shoved the sword away, slashing upward at Halibel. Halibel knocked the sword away and leapt hack, holding out her hand and firing a Bala. The Reigai slashed it in half, the halves fading, then both raised their swords, charing a Cero and firing it. The two Ceros impacted in the center and exploded as the two raised their swords again, the swords beginning to glow gold. When the smoke cleared, Halibel slashed vertically and her Reigai horizontally. Though the attacks were too fast to see, there was a much larger explosion in the center between them and they raised their swords again.

"Once more," Halibel said.

"Yes," the Reigai nodded. "Let's finish this."

Both slashed vertically and there was a massive explosion again. Both moved with Sonido, appearing and slashing again and another explosion went off. This time, Halibel moved to the smoke cloud and the Reigai appeared over it, looking around in confusion. Then, Halibel appeared behind her, attack recharged, and slashed again. The Reigai split down the center and Halibel sided. As the halves fell and began to disintegrate, the same time of attack shot off of the tip of the Reigai's sword before it disintegrated as well. The attack blasted a hole in Halibel's stomach and she flew backward landing on the Sokyoku Hill as Kurai crashed down beside her.

* * *

Kurai blocked a slash from his Reigai's Natsumi and then from its Haruko with his own Natsumi. The Reigai jumped, both feet planting themselves in Kurai's chest and launching him backward. He flew back then righted himself and fired a Cero at his Reigai. It avoided it, the Cero blasting the Seireitei before the Reigai flew forward. Kurai blocked the first slash and flipped over the Reigai's second one, slashing down at its face. Before it hit, the Reigai twisted, blocking it with his free sword then flipped, kicking Kurai downward. Kurai blasted into the ground beside Halibel and groaned pushing himself up.

"That sucked," Kurai growled. "Grow, Haruko."

Haruko spread below them as a field and healed both. Just as they stood, Nel and Ashido arrived, along with Nemu and Haruko healed them as well, Nel's mask repairing itself to the state it had been before her battle. Then, Haruko retracted and they all looked up at the Reigai.

"Look at that," Reigai Kurai smirked. "The Captain Guards assembled before me, albeit with a stand in. It will be an honor to kill you all."

"We're not afraid of you," Nemu stated.

"You should be," the Reigai stated grinning. "But I can see that words and my Ceros alone will not be enough to show you the truth of your situation. And so, I shall show you mine and Kurai's ultimate technique."

"We have an ultimate technique?" Kurai blinked.

"Witness the face of your doom," the Reigai said coldly, flying nearly a thousand feet into the air over them all and holding his hands in front of himself, a few inches apart and a foot or so from his face. He began to form a Cero that was gold in color.

"A Gold Cero?" Kurai smirked. "So what?"

"You'll see," the Reigai grinned, raising both hands over his head with the Cero, which began to expand rapidly.

"Oh...my...God," Kurai breathed as it expanded further and further, reaching well over five hundred feet across.

Then, the Cero began to shine blindingly bright, lighting the entire Soul Society up like it was daytime, despite it being night.

"It's so bright," Halibel breathed. "What is that?"

"This is our greatest power," the Reigai called down to them. "Cero Gigante!"

* * *

Kanisawa waved a hand in front of her face to clear the dust and suddenly it was all blown away, Kiseichuu standing in the center of the clearing, watching her and Shuhei calmly, and unimpressed. Kanisawa leapt into the air, drawing her zanpakuto and falling toward him. Shuhei hurled Kazeshini at Kiseichuu but its leech tail caught it in its mouth then yanked, dragging Shuhei to him. Shuhei flipped over the Reishi sword in Kiseichuu's hand then slashed at him. He managed to hit Kiseichuu's shoulder but the wound healed instantly as Kiseichuu began to absorb Shuhei's Spirit Energy. Kanisawa landed behind Kiseichuu, slashing at him but he blocked it with the broadsword. He shoved her sword upward, hurling Shuhei into her and Shuhei grinned, yanking on Kazeshini's chain at the middle. Both of Kazeshini's blades tore through Kiseichuu, one at the waist and one at the middle of the chest. A moment later, Kiseichuu disintegrated into a cloud of parasites.

"Hado Fifty Eight, Tenran!" Kanisawa shouted, firing the spell into the swarm and blowing them all away.

After a moment, they reformed as Kiseichuu and he grinned.

"You can't beat me so easily," Kiseichuu stated.

"Bakudo Four, Geki!" Shuhei shouted, a glowing red aura forming around Kiseichuu who absorbed it, along with his own sword.

"My turn," Kiseichuu reported.

Before he could fire, Shuhei appeared behind him, slashing at him. He reverted to parasite swarm form and moved away from him, reforming.

"Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kanisawa shouted.

Kiseichuu spun just as the blast hit him full in the entire body. Pieces of him rained down around them, all disintegrating as a red pill landed in front of Shuhei who crushed it. Just as he did, everything lit up and they both shielded their eyes.

"What the..." Shuhei growled. "It can't be day so suddenly. What's going on?"

"What is that!?" Kanisawa gasped pointing.

Shuhei turned to look and they both saw a massive glowing sphere, as big around as the entire Seireitei hovering about a mile above the Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

Kurai and the others watched as the Reigai rose, passing into the still-growing Cero Gigante, which rose higher and higher into the air. Finally, when it was roughly two miles up, the Reigai passed out of the top, crouching with his hands below his feet.

"Prepare to die!" the Reigai shouted down to them. "Cero Gigante!"

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

My Own Worst Enemy

"Cero Gigante!"

The Cero became a massive column of golden energy falling toward them rather than being fired. Given its size, speed was unnecessary. As it fell, Kurai raised his hand and fired ten Cero Oscurases into it but when they hit, they all shattered uselessly.

"Oh my God," Kurai breathed. "We can't...stop it."

Both his zanpakuto clanged to the ground as he sank to his knees. Just as he did, Eight massive Ceros and a massive, constant stream of Gran Rey Ceros all flew up at the Cero Gigante from around the Seireitei, with the stream being from the exact center. All of them it at the same time, the normal Ceros all as beams and the stream speeding up as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the Cero Gigante exploded in a massive wave of fire shooting upward. When the explosion cleared, leaving a massive cloud of smoke, the Vizards appeared around Kurai's group. Then, Coyote Starrk appeared in front of him in his Resureccion form with one pistol at his side and the other raised beside his head.

"S...Starrk," Kurai squeaked, Flash Stepping behind Halibel and hiding behind her.

"You know...for the one true arrancar, you aren't very brave," Starrk sighed. "You can easily hold you own against Halibel's Resureccion without even your Shikai and yet you hide from me?"

"You died!" Kurai accused. "Shunsui killed you!"

"That is true," Starrk nodded. "But, can you not think of anyone with the knowledge and resources to revive me and the loose enough morals to do it?"

"Mayuri brought you back to life?" Kurai gaped before turning to Nemu. "Did you know about this?"

"No," Nemu blinked. "He had several dozen projects he refused to tell me about."

"I'm one of them," Starrk explained. "He intended to use me as a commander of his army, the other 'projects'. He intended to revive several Arrancars. However, he did not know that he could not control me. I left his lab the moment I awoke and returned home to Hueco Mundo. Upon learning that Aizen had been killed, the remaining Arrancars began to follow me. I was chosen to be the new ruler of Hueco Mundo, as I was the strongest surviving Arrancar that wasn't a part of the Soul Society. Don't worry Halibel, I don't care if you're an ally of the Soul Society, you're still welcome in Hueco Mundo. As are you, Kurai, and Nel. You two are welcome back into the Espada whenever you two want. Kurai, I'm afraid it's not available to you."

"That's great," Kurai sighed. "And it was a great waste of four minutes. But can we deal with my Reigai now?"

"The explosion would of killed him," Starrk stated.

Kurai gave him an unimpressed look then raised his hand, pointing upward. Starrk looked as the last of the snake cleared and revealed the Reigai, only his head and left arm remaining but the wound bubbling and boiling white before it exploded and the rest of his body exploded out of the wound.

"Oh...shit," Starrk breathed. "We're so dead."

"Ya don't say," Kurai growled. "So, any bright ideas?"

"You know my Cero Metralleta?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded.

"You could do a slower version if you fired a cero from each finger, one per hand at a time," Starrk stated. "Not a Gran Rey or Cero Oscuras. But regular Cero."

"That's great," Kurai sighed. "Now, about the problem?"

"Do you have a plan to deal with him?" Starrk asked.

"No I don't have a plan," Kurai growled. "If I had a plan we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation would we?"

"Cero Gigante!" Kurai's Reigai shouted from above, firing a small version in a split second, this one about a hundred feet across and moving about three times the speed of Kurai's Ceros.

"Cero Metralleta!" Starrk shouted firing straight up.

"Cero!" all of the Vizards shouted firing one each.

The Cero Gigante was just as powerful as before, just compressed for speed. When it exploded, the same size smoke cloud appeared and Kurai growled in annoyance.

"It's pointless," Kurai growled. "I can't beat him. _We_ can't beat him. He's too powerf...son of a bitch."

Kurai laughed and the others all looked at him like he was insane.

"What's with you?" Shinji asked. "Did he finally go nuts?"

"I can't beat him with raw power," Kurai laughed. "I'm a fucking idiot. I haven't been losing to him because he's simply stronger than me. I've been losing because I'm trying to overpower him."

"Of course," Halibel chuckled, finally understanding what he was getting at. "You've been fighting as an Arrancar."

"That's bad?" Starrk asked.

"For me, yes," Kurai nodded smirking and raising Haruko, blade downward. "I lose because I have been using brute force. But I'm not a powerhouse style fighter. I'm a speed fighter. And I fight alongside friends, and allies. Starrk, you'll hate me for what I need."

"What do you need?" Starrk asked.

"You need to challenge him," Kurai stated. "Fight him one on one. Keep him busy. Keep him distracted. I'll finish him when he stops paying attention to me."

"Alright," Starrk nodded.

"Starrk," Love spoke up. "Don't use the wolves. Outnumbered or not, they won't hurt this thing and Lilynette will just be killed. Besides that, you'll need your pistols so you can rapid-fire Ceros and Cero Metralletas in order to keep him from using Cero Gigante again."

"Agreed," Starrk nodded. "Though, you're wrong about one thing. Lilynette was not revived. I am alone now, trapped in this release form."

Love nodded and Starrk rose into the air, level with the Reigai.

"A challenger?" the Reigai sneered beginning to form a gold Cero. "Alright. Cero Gigan-"

"Cero Metralleta!" Starrk shouted firing a stream of them at the Reigai, who barely avoided it, the Cero fizzling out as he did.

"Bankai," Kurai spoke dropping Haruko who instantly expanded into her forest form.

"Bankai?" the Reigai scoffed. "Please. Don't make me laugh."

The trees came to life, roots and branches wrapping around the Reigai but he easily broke free as Starrk appeared in front of him, gun to his forehead.

"Die," Starrk ordered firing a Cero and launching the Reigai but nod doing excessive amounts of damage. "Shit."

"Let's try this then," the Reigai growled. "Cero."

Starrk sliced his palm on one of his pistols' sights, wiping his blood inside each barrel.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Starrk shouted, firing a Gran Rey Cero from both pistols.

The first blasted the Cero and they cancelled but the second shot past, blasting the Reigai and launching him at a tree. As he neared it, Kurai stepped out of it, slashing a wood zanpakuto at it. It flipped, moving to block the blade with his own Haruko's but the wood zanpakuto smashed straight through, carving a deep gash in the Reigai. Then, it kicked Kurai away, landing on the tree and vanishing, appearing behind Starrk as blood sprayed out of him.

"So...fast..." Starrk breathed, holding a hand to his wound and holding the other gun below his arm. "Cero Oscuras."

The black Cero blasted the Reigai in the back and spread through the forest, Haruko's Bankai withstanding the blast. WHen the smoke cleared, Starrk landed on a branch just barely beyond the perimeter of the blast, his back severely burned and sighed.

"That could have gone better," Starrk sighed. "At least I got away."

Kurai wrapped several branches around Starrk and healed him and Stark aimed back the way he had come."

"Gran Rey Cero Metralleta," Starrk growled, firing a barrage of Gran Rey Ceros at the Reigai.

It fired a Cero Oscuras in return and the Gran Rey Ceros barely held the Cero Oscuras back.

"It's strong," Starrk growled. "I may have to use that one. Too bad."

"You don't want me using Cero Gigante do you?" the Reigai guessed, appearing across the clearing from Starrk. "Fine. We'll settle it this way. Cero Oscuras."

"Cero Oscuras Metralleta," Starrk growled firing a stead stream at the Reigai, except that they still only barely held the Reigai's back.

Kurai dropped from a branch over them, slashing at his Reigai, who blocked it with Natsumi, who also snapped, then Kurai darted to a tree and vanished again.

"Damn him," the Reigai growled. "Fine. Let's end this. Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!"

The Reigai cut his palm and formed a black Gran Rey Cero then fired it at Starrk. Before it could hit, Kurai rose out of the branch in front of him and held out his own bleeding hands.

"Gran Rey Cero Oscuras," Kurai spoke, firing a pair of his own.

The first held back the Reigai's while Nel caught the second, combining it with her own Gran Rey Cero.

Before she fired, Halibel appeared over the Reigai, slashing and removing his right arm. Ashido and Nemu appeared on either side of him, slashing, and the Reigai leapt away from it, only for Love's Shikai to blast him into a tree. Lisa fell toward it, holding her Shikai out and Hiyori leapt at it from the left, slashing with her own Shikai. the Reigai leapt right, but suddenly everything was reversed. Hiyori's Shikai tore into his right foot and he spun, kicking her away as his wounds began to heal, only for Rose's whip to wrap around him. Rose tapped the whip and sound waves spread inward from the whip, blasting the Reigai like a shockwave. the Reigai vanished, appearing in the distance as barriers formed on all but one side and Shinji attacked from that side. the Reigai moved to block it and his back split open when Shinji's sword slashed. The barriers vanished and a bluish white energy blast hit the Reigai, launching him into Mashiro's foot. the Reigai flew at Nel who finally fired her Cero Doble and the Cero dragged the Reigai into the sky before exploding, the pill being destroyed int the blast.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Kurai stated.

"Was it?" a second Kurai Reigai asked from behind.

"For the love of," Kurai growled. "Fine. Let's try this again."

Kurai grew himself a pair of wood zanpakuto and leapt at the Reigai. It drew both zanpakuto and blocked Kurai's then kicked him skyward.

"Hado Ninety One, Senju Koten Taiho!" the Reigai shouted firing the spell at Kurai.

Kurai's eyes widened and he flipped over, growing himself a cocoon of branches to shield himself from the spell When the spell cleared, the cocoon had been destroyed but Kurai was gone. Kurai appeared behind his Reigai and slashed but the Reigai was suddenly behind him, blood spraying out of Kurai's wound.

"Damn!" Kurai growled sinking into the tree and rising beside Nemu. "He's fast."

"Of course," the Reigai laughed as another landed beside the first, this one, however, looked vastly different.

This one was wearing a suit of pearly white, form-fitting, bone armor and in place of zanpakuto, he had a pair of bone bastard swords. All in all, he had the look of an Arrancar.

"What..." Kurai trailed off as the two Reigai laughed, both crossing their arms and grinning.

"We are the creations of the Reigai you just defeated," the first stated. "I'm the speed variant."

"And I'm the powerhouse variant," the other stated. "My power dwarfs that of the last one. And together, we're the ultimate tag team."

"Damn," Kurai growled holding Natsumi out. "Shine, Natsumi!"

Natsumi turned gold and Kurai grew himself a new wood zanpakuto, the last two having been dropped when he was slashed. The two Reigai laughed and the speed version appeared in front of Kurai, slashing. Kurai blocked the blade with his wood zanpakuto and slashed upward at the Reigai with Natsumi. The Reigai blocked the slash and leapt into the air as the other Reigai held his hand out.

"Cero," the Reigai sneered firing it instantly.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Starrk shouted firing at the blast.

His held for one second before the blast shattered it.

"Cero Oscuras!" Kurai shouted, his Cero blocking the Blast and canceling it.

Then, the speed Reigai appeared behind him, slashing him across the back. Kurai spun, slashing at empty air before stopping himself from falling with his wood zanpakuto. He looked back and saw the two Reigai standing beside each other again, grinning smugly.

"Damn you," Kurai growled as the power Reigai held out its hand.

"Cero," the Reigai grinned as Kurai wiped some blood from his back.

"I hope this works," Kurai growled. "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!"

His unstable black Cero blasted straight through the Reigai's Cero and exploded into a massive blast spreading outward from the point of impact away from Kurai and the others. Kurai had resealed Haruko before much damage could be done and sighed, stabbing her blade into the ground to support himself as they watched the smoke. Finally it cleared and the two Reigai were revealed, the power Reigai holding out one of his swords and sustaining a translucent blue barrier around the pair.

"Fuck," Kurai growled. "Now what?"

The Reigai lowered his sword and the speed Reigai appeared in front of him, slashing at him. Kurai grinned as Haruko's Shikai form spread below them and grass blades erupted from the Reigai's body, killing it and making it disintegrate. When it was gone, everyone saw that Haruko had driven grass up into the bottom of each foot and they had began driving themselves out of its body from the inside.

"Oops," Kurai grinned as Haruko healed him. "Looks like your teammate's gone."

"Hah," the other Reigai laughed. "You think I care?" the Reigai asked. "I'm out of range. And besides, it's not so easy to kill me."

And with that, he was gone.

"He's...fast too?" Kurai blinked. "Damn."

"That's going to be one horrible fight," Starrk stated.

"Yep," Kurai nodded. "Well, let's go find him."

They all nodded and split up into groups of three, Kurai going with Nemu and Halibel out of habit.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Trail of Destruction

Hitsugaya staggered away from the Momo Reigai. The fight had, so far, been going horribly. So far, the Reigai had been using his inability to attack Momo to attack him without him fighting back. First was a stab, then a slash to the back, then a fireball. As he staggered to a stop, a second Momo appeared in front of him. This one looked surprised to see him, then shocked that he was wounded.

"Snap, Tobiume!" the Reigai shouted appeared behind him and blasting him, sending him flying past the second Momo and into the wall where the fireball exploded.

"Shiro!" Momo screamed.

She turned back around and froze in confusion.

"Are you me?" she asked before her eyes spotted the blood on the Reigai's zanpakuto, instantly attacking with her own sealed Zanpakuto. "You attacked Shiro and hurt him didn't you!? That's unforgivable!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the Reigai pleaded. "I didn't do it because I wanted to believe me!"

Hitsugaya sat up, seeing the two dueling. Just as he was fully sitting up, they both turned their heads to him.

"Shiro!" one shouted.

"Help me please!" the other cried out.

One shoved the other away and the other leapt into the air holding out two fingers.

"Bakudo Four, Hainawa!" the Momo shouted, binding the other's arms.

"Shiro please, you have to help me!" the bound Momo cried out.

"Don't let her trick you," the other said landing between them. "She's an impostor."

"I'm am not, you're the impostor!" the bound one shouted.

"Shut your mouth, impostor!" the free one shouted, charging forward.

"Please believe me Shiro!" the other one shouted, tears flowing from her eyes.

Hitsugaya appeared in front of her, holding up his hand and said, "Stop it now!"

Instantly the bound Momo was free and stabbed him through the abdomen less than a second before the other stabbing him as well. Both pulled their swords free, darting around to stand together behind him.

"I'm sorry," one apologized.

"So sorry," the other stated.

"Now snap, Tobiume," both said, a massive fireball forming from their swords and blasting Hitsugaya away, blasting him into a wall and exploding, leaving him lying in the debris.

"We're both sorry," one stated as they appeared behind him.

"This is Kageroza's strategy," the other stated as they began to swap every few words.

"The truth is, We're weaker than you Shiro."

"He said if you dropped your guard-"

"-we'd be able to defeat you. He knew something we didn't, that you could never attack us Shiro."

"We're so sorry."

"Please don't hate us for what we've done."

They both raised their swords as Hitsugaya began to try to stand.

"So you're both Reigai?" Hitsugaya asked falling back to the ground. "That's...good."

"What did you say?" one Momo asked. "How can you say something like that?"

"How can this be good?" the other demanded. "We tricked you!"

"It _is_ good," Hitsugaya groaned, managing to get up to one knee and one foot. "Because I didn't have to get the real Momo involved in this mess. I made a vow...never to...get Momo hurt ever again."

"I see."

"In her honor-"

"-we'll make this quick."

They raised their swords to end him just as a massive fireball blasted the two of them, launching them into a building where a second hit them and collapsed the building on them. Then, the real Momo landed beside Hitsugaya, kneeling and making him lie back down.

"Rest Little Shiro," Momo smiled down at him. "I'll handle this."

"No..." Hitsugaya growled, pushing himself up anyway. "I won't put you in danger. I'll handle this. You need to leave."

"No," Momo said stubbornly as the two Momo Reigai stood.

"So close," one of the two stated. "But we failed."

"And I'm glad," the other stated.

"I just wish, I could have been you," the first stated.

"Please take care of Shiro," the second said.

"Snap, Tobiume!" both Reigai shouted, blasting a tower the building had been attached to and dropping it on themselves, killing them both.

"They...killed themselves?" Momo blinked. "But why?"

"Your guess would be better than mine in this case," Hitsugaya stated.

"I must have been...because they were forced to attack you, Shiro," Momo stated. "If I were forced to try to kill you I would..."

She stopped, remembering that she had attacked him once before. She covered her mouth as tears began to leak from her eyes and Hitsugaya wrapped an arm around her, hugging her while holding his stab wounds with the other.

"It's alright Momo," Hitsugaya sighed. "I'll be fine."

Momo nodded, wiping her eyes but staying in his embrace.

"You didn't even draw your sword," Momo finally spoke up. "Why?"

"I...I couldn't," Hitsugaya finally sighed. "I could attack them."

Momo pulled back but before she could say anything, a massive Spiritual Pressure brought both to their knees. Then, a Reigai of Kurai wearing bone armor and holding two bone swords appeared in front of them, kicking Hitsugaya away. Hitsugaya pushed himself up, struggling to breathe under the crushing weight of the Reigai's Spiritual Pressure, as it raised one of its swords, planning to kill Momo.

"Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted drawing Hyorinmaru and forcing himself to his feet. "Reign over the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

He slashed, sending an Ice Dragon at the Reigai who leapt away, the dragon creating a trail of ice spikes after it. Hitsugaya appeared in front of Momo, gasping for breath, blood already pooling below him, and sword shaking with the effort to hold it up.

"I won't let you hurt Momo," Hitsugaya growled. "Even if it costs me my life, I will kill you."

"Is that right," the Reigai snorted. "Then activate your Bankai Toshiro Hitsugaya. You, being the weakest captain, will need it."

"You're probably right," Hitsugaya agreed. _"Please lend me your strength Hyorinmaru._ Bankai!"

An Ice Dragon shroud formed around him, his wounds all freezing over to stop the bleeding and Hitsugaya raised his sword.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru," Hitsugaya growled.

"Good," the Reigai sneered. "Now, come and get me."

Hitsugaya slashed, firing an Ice Dragon at him but the Reigai shot a Bala out of the tip of his sword and the explosion blasted the dragon into mist. Hitsugaya flew forward, slashing at the Reigai who blocked it easily, Hitsugaya's sword being launched away by the impact as Hitsugaya skidded backward along the ground, stopping in front of Momo after both wings had broken off. Momo dragged herself over to him, barely conscious but he pushed himself up, panting, and began to limp to his sword. The Reigai watched him walk to it and as soon as Hitsugaya turned to him with his sword, he grinned and aimed the sword at him.

"You're weak," the Reigai snorted Flash Stepping around so that Momo was behind Hitsugaya. "You bore me."

He fired the Bala and it streaked past Hitsugaya's head in a blur. He instantly realized the true target and spun, using Flash Step to get in front of Momo just before the Bala hit him square in the chest, exploding and blasting him into Momo, all of the ice shattering and the Bala blasting a crater into his chest.

Momo crashed down hard, Tobiume being launched away with Hyorinmaru, then caught Hitsugaya, looking up at the Reigai as it took a step forward then stopped, Kurai, Halibel, and Nemu appearing in front of it.

"There you are," Kurai growled. "You ain't getting away again."

"No?" the Reigai asked. "You should tend to your friend."

Kurai glanced back, seeing Hitsugaya's condition, and growled in rage turning back to the Reigai.

"He has maybe one minute," the Reigai stated. "So, will you fight me, or save him?"

Kurai grit his teeth and the Reigai grinned vanishing as Kurai turned and hurried over to Hitsugaya, activating Haruko's Shikai and healing Hitsugaya, a circular scar being left by the Bala's wound.

"Go," Hitsugaya growled. "Before he attacks someone else."

Kurai left and Hitsugaya sighed.

"Why did you protect me, Shiro?" Momo asked. "You could have attacked him, I would have been okay."

"No," Hitsugaya sighed. "You'd have died. And whether I could have killed him or not, my body acted out of instinct. I couldn't see you hurt. Not again."

Momo smiled, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Momo," Hitsugaya sighed. "You're going to get my haori wet."

Momo laughed since the remains of his haori was barely thicker than her finger over that one shoulder and around his waist. After a moment, she let go and cupped his cheek, turning his head toward her and kissing him. Both turned crimson but after a moment, he kissed her back.

* * *

Yoruichi and Soi-fon ducked behind a building as a Reigai of Kenpachi and a Reigai of Hitsugaya both passed. They both released their held breath and smirked. They were trying to be quiet but there were so many Reigai that it was harder than they were used to. Plus there was the fact that they were trying to keep track of the progress of everyone's battles. It wasn't going well.

"You two look a bit stressed," Kurai's voice spoke up from above. "You should relax. I know where to go."

"Thank God its you that found..." Yoruichi trailed of, staring up at the bone-armor-clad Reigai of Kurai.

Soi-fon turned to look as well and they both backed away into the street. The Reigai dropped into the street, not bothering to get his swords. He grinned wickedly as Yoruichi and Soi-fon nodded to each other, both activating Shunko as Soi-fon activated her Shikai. Soi-fon flew forward, jabbing her Shikai at him but as soon as the stinger hit, the homonka mark spread then faded.

"See, the thing about being a Reigai is, I have all of his immunities as well," the Reigai sneered, grabbing Soi-fon's wrist and crushing it, her Shikai shattering as her bones all snapped.

Then, he hurled her into a wall, the pieces of her Shikai reforming as her sealed Zanpakuto. Yoruichi shouted in rage, darting at the Reigai and punching him in the jaw, sending him blasting through several walls. When the dust settled, he brushed some dust off his shoulders and sighed, unharmed. He Flash Stepped back to them, appearing in front of Yoruichi and kicked her away, sending her crashing along the street like a rag doll. Then, the Reigai turned back to Soi-fon as she charged, slashing at him with her zanpakuto. He smashed the blade with a palm strike then grabbed her by the throat, nearly crushing her windpipe. He snorted in amusement and slammed her down, cratering the ground before spinning and hurling her down the street away from Yoruichi. When Soi-fon finally stopped, the Reigai appeared over her, stomping on her legs and shattering both of her thigh bones. Then, he began to rise into the air.

"The weak must be destroyed," the Reigai stated holding out his hand and charging a Cero but not firing it yet. "That is the way of the world. Those who cannot defend themselves must be killed to make way for those who can."

"You crazy fucker," Soi-fon spat, blood flying out of her mouth. "I can't wait until Kurai kills you. I hope it's painful for you."

The Reigai simply grinned as the Cero fired. As it flew, Yoruichi appeared in front of Soi-fon, holding up her hands and focusing her Shunko there, barely holding the Cero back.

"You won't...hurt...Soi-fon!" Yoruichi snarled, slowly being pushed backward. "I won't...let you...touch her...again."

"You're losing ground Yoruichi Shihoin," the Reigai noted. "How much longer do you think you can hold it back?"

The Cero ended and Yoruichi fell to one knee, gasping for breath.

"Damn you," Yoruichi growled.

"Lady Yoruichi...run," Soi-fon pleaded. "I'm the one he wants. Please get out of here."

"No," Yoruichi growled standing and reactivating her Shunko. "I made a promise. I promised I would always be by your side. Nothing will make me leave."

"You are very loyal," the Reigai commended. "Let's try another shall we?"

He charged and fired instantly and Yoruichi barely managed to block it. Soi-fon shouted for Yoruichi to just run while she still could but again Yoruichi refused. Then, the Reigai appeared in front of her.

"Goodbye, Soul Reaper," the Reigai growled. "Cero."

The second Cero hit Yoruichi square in the chest just as the first dissolved. The second picked up both Yoruichi and Soi-fon, flying a hundred feet before exploding, both of them crashing down in the center of the crater. The Reigai began to walk down to them, drawing a sword but as he approached, Yoruichi stood, barely able to move and horribly wounded. She stepped between Soi-fon and the Reigai and the Reigai stopped, blinking in surprise then laughing.

"You truly are determined," the Reigai sighed.

"L...Lady...Yoru...ichi," Soi-fon breathed. "P...please...leave...I can't...bare to...see...you die."

"I'm not leaving you Soi-fon," Yoruichi said flatly. "Not again. I can't. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. Not a day went by when I didn't regret leaving. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I swear. Even if it kills me I will defend you."

"Why?" Soi-fon asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You really have to ask?" Yoruichi smiled back at her. "Because I l-"

"Enough of this shit," the Reigai snarled. "Just die bitch. Bala!"

The Bala blasted Yoruichi in the chest, launching her backward and she crashed into the side of the crater, rolling back down to Soi-fon. Then, she pushed herself, up, staggering around Soi-fon, and raising loose fists.

"Still you are capable of getting up and trying to fight me?" the Reigai spat, incredulously. "How?"

"I told you," Yoruichi snarled. "Even if it kills me, I will not allow you to harm Soi-fon any further. Because...I love her. And I will do whatever it takes to defend her."

"Love?" the Reigai snorted. "You're this strong because of love? Ha! That's the best joke I've heard all day. Now tell me the one about how you aren't going to die today."

"Alright," a voice behind him spoke up. "It goes something like this. Pierce his Flesh, Shinso!"

The Reigai began to turn just as the blade erupted from his chest, blood splattering across the ground before the blade retracted. The Reigai turned, seeing Gin Ichimaru standing before him, holding his zanpakuto aimed at the Reigai's chest.

"Gin!" Yoruichi gasped happily. "Thank God."

"Are you two going to be alright?" Gin asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi nodded.

"Good," Gin nodded. "Allow me to handle your little pest problem."

"No," Kurai spoke up, appearing beside Gin, Nemu and Halibel arriving a moment later. "He's my responsibility. Go kill Kageroza."

"Very well," Gin nodded. "Good luck."

"You too," Kurai nodded.

Gin left and Kurai raised both zanpakuto. the Reigai sighed and raised his swords as well.

"I suppose that makes this the end of my trail of destruction then does it?" the Reigai growled.

"No," Kurai sighed. "Our fight is bound to be excessively destructive. But this will be the last time I fight my own Reigai."

* * *

Read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Oblivion

Kurai flipped over the Reigai's blade and spun, slashing at him with Natsumi. The Reigai blocked Natsumi's blade and Kurai flipped, feet crashing down on the top of its head. It straightened instantly, slashing upward at Kurai. Kurai leapt back, grinning as a blast of water hit the Reigai in the back, exploding.

"Hyoga Seiran!" Kurai shouted aiming for the water that still enveloped the Reigai.

The water froze solid and Halibel landed opposite Kurai, holding her sword out toward the Reigai. They had drawn it away from Yoruichi and Soi-fon with Nemu staying to bandage their more serious wounds, planning to catch up later. Kurai currently had both swords in Shikai with Haruko as a full sword in his right hand. As of yet, they hadn't been able to even scratch the thing, so Kurai hoped that he didn't have High-Speed Regeneration like the others had. The ice shattered and the Reigai dusted himself off, raising his swords again and grinning.

"That it?" the Reigai snorted.

"Nope," Kurai growled. "Just thought that armor looked a little hot."

"Why thank you," the Reigai grinned raising his swords. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Kurai nodded stabbing his swords into the ground and holding out his hands, fingers extended. "I hope you're right Starrk. Cero Metralleta!"

Ceros began to fire out of his fingers like a gatling gun and blasting the Reigai. After several seconds, the Reigai slashed his sword, the Ceros in the air and any that were about to fire all shattering, making Kurai stop.

"What the..." Kurai breathed as the Reigai laughed, completely unharmed. "Fine. The hard way then."

He pulled his zanpakuto out of the ground and charged, slashing at the Reigai with both as Halibel stabbed at him from behind. The Reigai blocked both of Kurai's then did a backflip, kicking Halibel backward. Halibel staggered to a stop and the Reigai slashed at Kurai again. Kurai ducked under the blade, standing and slashing at it. The Reigai blocked the blade and caught the other in his teeth then swung around Kurai, slamming him into the ground and driving one of his swords down at Kurai's face. Kurai tilted his head out of the way then smashed his forehead into the Reigai's nose. He managed to get both feet under the Reigai and hurled him away holding out both swords.

"Gaki Rekko!" Kurai shouted, a shield forming around each sword and a cloud of green energy bolts flying off of them at the Reigai.

The Reigai snorted in amusement, slashing through the cloud and dispersing it in time for a second cloud to slam into him, a massive explosion erupting around the Reigai. After a moment the smoke cleared and the Reigai began to regenerate but slower than the last one. Kurai grinned flying up at him and slashed him across the chest before his hands had regenerated. The Reigai shouted in rage and flipped, kicking Kurai down into the ground again. Kurai landed on his feet and stabbed his swords into the ground holding his hand up.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted, the massive blast of lightning hitting the Reigai in the chest and blasting him away.

The Reigai flipped and spun through the air then righted himself as Halibel's glowing sword descended and his right arm and leg separated from his body. He stared in shock before looking to Halibel, rage clear in his face.

"He doesn't like you," Kurai stated pointing Haruko at him. "Hado Ninety, Kurohitsugi!"

A black box formed around him, spears extending inward but after a moment it shattered and the Reigai cracked its neck, its limbs regrown.

"Nice try," the Reigai growled. "I'm done playing nice. Cero Oscuras."

The black Cero charged and fired instantly, Kurai and Halibel diving out of the way of it and allowing it to explode several miles away, the concussion still sending debris flying past and launching Halibel and Kurai into a massive boulder that shattered.

"Damn," Kurai growled. "This is going to suck."

"Uh huh," Halibel nodded. "Numbers won't change anything."

"Nope," Kurai growled. "Can I borrow that sword of yours?"

Halibel held it out and Kurai retracted Haruko to a gauntlet and took the handle and Haruko instantly switched to cover the blade to protect it. Kurai then turned and flew at the Reigai, slashing at it with her sword. The Reigai blocked it with it's only remaining sword and was sent skidding through the air.

"That's quite the heavy sword," the Reigai nodded.

"Yes it is," Kurai agreed. "I doubt I can fight long with it. I'm used to nice light katanas. However, in this case, it'll come in handy."

He tossed it into the air, using Natsumi to slice his palm then caught it and held it above himself.

"Gran Rey Cero Oscuras!" Kurai shouted, the Cero forming and fusing with the sword as Halibel's always did.

Then, he stabbed at the Reigai, firing the Cero in a condensed beam roughly two inches across.

"How did you learn to do that!?" Halibel demanded.

"Instinct," Kurai stated as the beam blasted through a Gran Rey Cero from the Reigai, hitting it in the center of the chest and exploding.

Kurai instantly flew forward, slashing where the Reigai had been but it had moved. It was exactly a hundred feet away, a gaping hole through its torso but it was healing quickly.

"Not good enough," the Reigai shouted flying up and beginning to form a Cero Gigante.

Kurai prepared a Gran Rey Cero Oscuras again and when the Cero Gigante fired, Kurai jabbed the sword at it, the beam hitting the Cero Gigante and pushing the point it hit back, the Cero Gigante rolling in on itself and reversing directions.

"NO! ! !" the Reigai shouted seconds before the Cero Gigante exploded against him and itself, the explosion blasting everything around them and blasting Kurai and Halibel both downward through nearly seventy feet of the ground before they stopped, both with every bone in their body broken and unable to move.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "Haruko."

Haruko healed him and he got out of his hole, retrieving Halibel who Haruko also healed as the others that had helped fight the first one arrived and Kurai handed Halibel's sword back. The Reigai slashed the smoke, clearing it and revealing that his entire body was covered by a nasty red burn that didn't heal.

"Damn you!" the Reigai raged. "How dare you do that to me!?"

"I dare very well," Kurai smirked raising Natsumi as Haruko returned to his wrist and grew into a sword. "Shall we?"

"No," the Reigai snarled vanishing.

A moment later, he returned, Kanisawa with his sword under her jaw, pressing hard against her throat.

"All of you throw down your weapons or I slit her throat!" the Reigai ordered.

"Hostages?" Kurai smirked. "I see. You're on the brink of exhaustion then. That's good."

"Drop them!" the Reigai ordered.

Kurai chuckled and resealed Haruko, setting her and Natsumi both on the ground as the others all did the same.

"Fools," the Reigai sneered.

"I'd think about what you're doing before you harm her," Kurai warned. "You do remember who she is, right?"

"What, you gonna kill me if I hurt her?" the Reigai sneered.

"I'm not the one dating her am I?" Kurai grinned.

The Reigai looked confused a moment before remembering who she was with just as Shuhei appeared behind him, murder written all over his face and with Kazeshini unsealed.

"Bad move," Shuhei snarled.

The Reigai spun with Kanisawa, Kazeshini's blade tearing through his back after he had stopped. The Reigai shouted in agony as Kanisawa leapt away and Shuhei, still in front of the Reigai, yanked on the chain. The blade he had thrown curved through the air, tearing through the Reigai's chest before the chain caught and the blade wrapped around and around the Reigai before one of the two scythes drove itself through his chest and the chain, binding him.

"Die," Shuhei snarled, flying forward and using the other blade to remove the Reigai's head.

He yanked on the chain, pulling his blade back and let the body fall. It crashed down beside its head and they reconnected, Kurai groaning in annoyance picking up Haruko and Natsumi and walked over.

"You never quit do you?" Kurai sighed.

"Guess it's the one thing you and I have in common," the Reigai snarled pushing himself up and picking up his sword. "Shall we finish this?"

"Yes," Kurai nodded. "Let's."

They both charged, slashing at each other. The Reigai blocked both of Kurai's blades, shoving them upward then flipped his sword around and slashed at Kurai's stomach. Kurai blocked it with Haruko and slashed downward at the Reigai's head. The Reigai spun out of the way, stabbing at Kurai and Kurai shoved the blade away and slashed at the Reigai. It blocked the blade, shoving it away then caught Kurai's other wrist and smashed his face into Kurai's nose. Kurai staggered backward, holding a hand over his face and the Reigai charged, slashing at him. Kurai leapt over it, spinning and sending a kick at the Reigai. It leaned back but Kurai's foot still caught the side of his nose, breaking it sideways.

"Damn you!" the Reigai spat backing away resisting the urge to clutch his own face.

"Payback's a bitch," Kurai grinned raising his swords as the Reigai raised his own.

"So's death," the Reigai growled. "Who gets to meet her?"

"You," Kurai stated sprinting forward as the Reigai charged to meet him.

Both slashed, not bothering to block or avoid the other's attack, resulting in blood spraying out of both of their chests. The deciding factor was the second sword held horizontally behind Kurai which split the Reigai in half at the diaphragm. The Reigai staggered forward then collapsed and Kurai sighed before collapsing forward, Nemu catching him.

"Easy Kurai," Nemu sighed setting him on the ground. "It's over. You won."

"I know," Kurai grinned. "That had better be the last time I fight that guy. He's annoying."

"I could say the same for you," Halibel laughed resealing her sword. "Finally we can rest."

Kurai nodded and drifted off. The others all sighed in relief and looked around at the completely destroyed area.

"We need to move, Kurai," Halibel stated. "We need to get somewhere a bit safer."

Kurai stirred and nodded, pushing himself up unsteadily then sighed.

"Let's go," Kurai sighed. "The Rukon District will be safe."

"Agreed," Nemu stated. "We can all keep our Spiritual Pressures hidden to avoid detection."

Everyone nodded and headed toward the Rukon District.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Kageroza

Kurai stepped into the large round building that had four bridges leading off of it to other buildings. There was a thick fog outside, setting his nerves on edge, and the building itself seemed eerily empty. Inside, it was almost completely empty. There was a balcony around the outside of the room roughly fifty feet up with four bridges reaching to a round platform in the center of the room, but aside from that it was just one large room. There were a few open windows and a couple of shutter doors, one of which Kurai had entered through.

"And here I though I might be first," Kenpachi spoke up, stepping into the room, several gashes and wounds marking up his ruined haori.

"No," Kurai said shaking his head. "I thought I'd be late. Guess not. Halibel and Nemu are looking for the others."

"Good," Hitsugaya spoke up, entering the same door Kenpachi had and limping over. "If a Reigai of you shows up, we'll need the help."

Kurai had Haruko heal both Captains just as a laugh rang out off to one side. They turned and Kageroza stepped into view with his cane.

"It would seem my Reigai of you was imperfect after all," Kageroza mused. "Strange, I could have sworn he was stronger than you."

"He was," Kurai stated. "Much. But he got overconfident and I got lucky. Fortunately, I don't need luck to fight you."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Kageroza with Natsumi and Kageroza smashed the blade aside with his cane then slammed it into Kurai's stomach, launching him backward before holding the cane out.

"Go mad, Raiku," Kageroza spoke, his can transforming into a huge double-bladed staff.

"Nice try," Kenpachi shouted, sprinting forward and slashing at him.

Kageroza blocked the slash then spun, allowing Kenpachi to pass then spun his staff, blocking Kurai's blades. He shoved Kurai away and spun his staff to his own left, forming a portal as several ice spikes Hitsugaya had fired passed into it. Kurai charged at Kageroza from behind and Kageroza spun, swiping at him and knocking him away. Kenpachi leapt at Kageroza and Kageroza leapt over the strike, kicking the Soul Reaper Captain away before landing and turning to Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya charged. Kageroza spun his staff to his right and another portal formed, firing the same ice spikes the last portal had absorbed at Hitsugaya from less than two feet away. Hitsugaya managed to avoid most but one carved a shallow cut in his cheek.

Hitsugaya landed and skidded to a stop, staring at Kageroza.

"What the hell was that?" Hitsugaya breathed.

"Well," Kurai spoke up, stepping into view behind Kageroza and raising his swords. "I'd say he just used his portals to redirect your attack. But I could be wrong."

Kenpachi appeared beside Kageroza, raising his sword and slashing at him. Kageroza formed a portal but then leapt back as Kenpachi passed straight through it, slashing through where Kageroza had been. He turned, and pursued Kageroza who grinned, and spun his staff in the other direction again. This time, in stead of ice spikes, another Kenpachi stepped out of the portal and slashed, his zanpakuto tearing through a stunned Kenpachi, spraying his blood everywhere.

"What the hell!?" Kenpachi demanded, staggering away.

"So that's it," Hitsugaya growled. "He records attacks, even zanpakuto attacks, and then spins his staff the other ways to copy the attack."

"Got it," Kurai grinned, sprinting forward and slashing at Kageroza.

Kageroza blocked the attack then kicked Kurai back. Kurai sprinted forward again and Kageroza spun his staff left and a portal opened, the copied Kenpachi stepping out of it and slashing downward at Kurai. Kurai managed to block the attack and the Kenpachi and portal both faded. Kurai drove his free zanpakuto at Kageroza and Kageroza smashed it away in time for Haruko to flash toward him. He began to spin the staff but Natsumi blocked it from spinning. Then, Kageroza grinned and the staff spun the other way. A portal opened and Kenpachi stepped out, slashing downward at Kurai. Kurai couldn't get either sword into the path in time and if he didn't move, he'd lose both hands on account of his arms being crossed in front of himself. Kurai released both swords and leapt back, uncrossing his arm just as Kenpachi's zanpakuto tore through his front. He landed hard and Kageroza laughed, then vanished as a Hyoryu Senbi flashed through where he had been. Hitsugaya kicked Natsumi and Haruko to Kurai and Kurai caught them, pushing himself up as Kageroza appeared off to one side.

"Nice try captains," Kageroza commended. "Kurai, I expected more out of our co-lieutenant. Perhaps that very attractive whore has made you soft."

"You say one more word against Nemu and you die," Kurai snarled.

"I was actually referring to the Arrancar bitch, but yes, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is rather a whore as well," Kageroza grinned.

Kurai sprinted forward before Hitsugaya could catch him.

"He's baiting you!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Kageroza spun his staff, forming a portal to the Dangai less than a foot in front of Kurai but Kurai leapt over it, flipping and kicking Kageroza at Hitsugaya. Kageroza spun, slashing at Hitsugaya. At the last second, several knives whistled through the air, forcing Kageroza to change directions and avoid them. As he landed, Isane and Soi-fon walked through the door, Isane supporting Akon, who looked unconscious.

"About time," Kurai sighed.

"Sorry we're late," Yoruichi called out from a window above. "We were a little bit injured."

"Excuses excuses," Kurai grinned. "You two okay?"

"Fine now," Yoruichi stated. "And not alone."

The doors all opened and Shunsui, Ukitake, Byakuya, and Komamura all walked in.

"We will do our duty as Soul Reapers and put an end to your ambitions," Byakuya stated.

"Will you now?" Kageroza sneered. "Well, that would something to see."

As he said this, the Reigai of Unohana, Mayuri, Komamura, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Isane all dropped from above, landing in a protective circle around Kageroza.

"I see," Kurai growled. "So that's how it is."

"Well, things just got a bit more interesting," Kenpachi grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kurai growled. "Don't forget, Kageroza is still a bigger threat than any of these Reigai. I'll take him myself, for now. You guys handle the Reigai."

"Agreed," Yoruichi nodded. "Let's go!"

The Soul Reapers all charged and Kurai sped past the Reigai, charging at Kageroza. Kageroza snorted in amusement as a Reigai Kurai appeared in front of him, looking like an exact replica of Kurai but with pitch black swords. Kurai slashed at the Reigai and it blocked it, the blades ringing musically as they hit. Kurai pushed off the Reigai's sword, throwing himself into the air and stopped, watching his Reigai who seemed disinterested in fighting him.

"Another one?" Kurai growled. "And I can't even tell how strong this one is."

"You want to know how strong?" Kageroza asked. "Come and see."

The Reigai leapt up at him and slashed at his head with one sword while slashing at his side with the other. Kurai blocked both and blinked. The Reigai was so disinterested in fighting him, that it wasn't even putting forth an effort. The blows had barely had enough strength to move the swords. Kurai flipped over his Reigai and fell at Kageroza. Just as he neared him, his Reigai's foot crashed into his side, shattering two ribs and launching him across the room and into the wall.

"Where are you going?" the Reigai asked, face betraying annoyance. "You're fighting me."

"I see," Kurai grunted pushing himself up. "Fine. Shall we?"

He sprinted forward, slashing at the Reigai. It blocked the slash and this time, the force blasted Kurai backward, smashing him into the wall again. Kurai instantly rolled sideways along the wall as the Reigai's foot blasted a portion of the wall where Kurai had been off of the building. The Reigai spun, slashing at Kurai and Kurai attempted to block it but was blasted backward, through the wall and crashed down on the far end of one of the four bridges. The Reigai landed on the opposite end and Kurai stood, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and grinning.

"Not a bad hit," Kurai admitted. "So, shall we continue?"

They both sprinted forward and the Reigai slashed at Kurai and he ducked under it then stood and slashed at the Reigai. The Reigai leaned backward and slashed upward at Kurai. Kurai sidestepped the blade and stepped past the Reigai, slashing at him. The Reigai flipped over the blade and turned holding one sword out.

"Grow, Haruko," the Reigai growled, releasing the sword.

Before it could hit, Kurai slashed it, sending it spinning through the air. The Reigai stabbed at him with the other sword and Kurai blocked it with the flat side of Natsumi's blade. He was blasted backward through the wall at the same time as four of the six Reigai captured Soi-fon, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, and Kenpachi. The Kageroza they had just seemed to kill, vanished in a black cloud of smoke. Then, another fell from the ceiling, preparing to spin and slash them all. Kurai leapt to the platform, landing in time to block the slash with Natsumi while placing Haruko where it would keep Kageroza from spinning the other way.

"Impressive," Kageroza grinned. "You knew to block a spin in the other direction as well. Not bad at all. However, this fight is over."

The Reigai Mayuri suddenly appeared behind Kageroza, stabbing him before wrenching the blade upward and out. The other Reigai all scattered in surprise and the Soul Reapers did the same. Kageroza staggered forward and Mayuri removed a pair of contact lenses that made his eyes glow purple then cut the bracelet off his wrist.

"You of all people should have known," Mayuri grinned. "I switched places with my double some time ago."

"I should have known," Kageroza growled. "But it doesn't matter. You still can't defeat me."

Mayuri's left arm suddenly split into segments, all attached by a cord and they reached out, wrapping around Kageroza and flinging him around and around the room, crashing him into the walls, floor, ceiling, and anything else he could reach. Finally, Kageroza landed in front of Mayuri, cutting himself free. Mayuri injected his shoulder, regrowing his arm, then held up a purple vial.

"Just needed to buy some time," Mayuri stated.

"What is that?" Kageroza demanded.

"It's a drug that blocks and ceases all thought processes," Mayuri stated. "But if you think you can still move, I'll give you a chance. I'll advance with my eyes closed. If you find you can still move, attack me. If not, I'll attack you."

Mayuri closed his eyes and held his arms out to his sides, walking forward.

 _Decapitation, decapitation, decapitation,_ Kurai thought.

Finally, Mayuri reached Kageroza who looked frustrated and confused. Then, he stabbed him. After a moment he jumped back as the Reigai of Isane landed in front of him, slashing him.

"Why are you here?" Kageroza demanded.

"I came to help," Isane stated. "You were hurt and..."

She trailed off, eyes widening before Kageroza slashed her across the back then stabbed her, killing her. As soon as the food pill fell out of the robes, Kageroza grabbed it and ate it. A second Kageroza stepped out of the first, which began to scream in Isane's voice, clutching its head then wounds. Kageroza grinned and Mayuri made an interested noise.

"I see, so you made that mod soul take the fall," Mayuri mused. "That's low even for me. But it is an excellent idea."

"Indeed," Kageroza agreed raising his staff. "Now allow me to show you my Mod Souls true power!"

The bracelets exploded off of all of the Reigai's, wrists and Spirit Energy exploded off of them as all of the ones they thought they had defeated returned, with the exception of any of Kurai's, Nemu's, or Halibel's.

"He brought them back?" Yoruichi breathed.

"Did any of you crush their cores?" Kurai asked.

"The two Momo Reigai aren't here," Hitsugaya stated. "Probably because they were in a fire when they died."

"There are a few others as well," Kurai stated. "It doesn't matter. They're strong. Just who the hell are you Kageroza?"

"Oh very well," Kageroza sighed. "I suppose there's no harm. I'm the one who originally created the Mod Souls. But the Central Forty Six deemed the research too dangerous and ordered it destroyed. I couldn't bare the thought, so I sealed the data into a special kind of Reishi and hid it in the Dangai. But that matters little now. Allow me to show you the true power of my Mod Souls."

The Reigai all sprang into action, Byakuya's Reigai using his SHikai to knock out Hitsugaya, Kenpachi's taking down Soi-Fon, Unohana's taking out Yoruichi, Hitsugaya's blasting Kenpachi, Shunsui and Ukitake being taken out by their own, and Komamura's getting Mayuri with his Shikai. Kurai lost the ability to keep track after that because his own Reigai, now with its full power unlocked and exceeding any before it, appeared and began to attack him. At first, he was able to evade it. Then, it decided to cheat.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" the Reigai shouted.

The spell missed Kurai by a millimeter but hit the center of the floor and the explosion blasted everything in the room, smoke and flames shooting out of the windows and the entire Seireitei shaking. Then, all was quiet. Kurai looked around and saw that he was still alive, and unharmed, mostly. He looked behind himself and saw Ashido and Halibel standing between him and where the explosion had gone off. They had shielded all three of them with their own Spirit Energy.

"Thanks," Kurai sighed. "We need to get the others and get back to the World of the Living."

"Don't worry about that," Halibel smiled as a Garganta opened and Starrk stepped through alongside another of Mayuri's "Projects": Ulquiorra Cifer. "Our two newest allies will help with that."

"Where the fuck was Ulquiorra when we were getting our asses kicked," Kurai grumbled, as they and the Vizards, who followed the two Arrancar out of the Garganta, began to collect their injured allies.

"I just got him out of his stasis tank a few minutes ago," Starrk stated. "Sorry it took so long."

"It doesn't matter now," Kurai sighed. "Let's just get everyone back to Kisuke's."

They nodded and carried everyone through the Garganta which closed behind them.

* * *

Read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Back Again

Kurai stepped out of the Garganta and Kisuke and the others rushed to take the injured captains. Most of the lieutenants were present, which meant they were preparing for an attack.

"What happened?" Shuhei asked.

"The Reigai became vastly more powerful once Kageroza took those bracelets off," Kurai stated. "To the point that they wiped us out with one hit. Well, actually, mine blew up the entire building with a hado eighty eight. I survived thanks to Ashido and Halibel."

"Okay, nkw, about Starrk and Ulquiorra," Kisuke stated.

"Mayuri," Kurai said simply. "They're friends. Starrk saved us a ton of times. The whole Soul Society would have been destroyed a few times over without him. Ulquiorra would have helped if he was awake."

"If you say so," Kisuke shrugged. "But they're not staying here. We have enough moochers."

"This is my house too you know," Yoruichi grumbled, partially awake.

"Except you of course," Kisuke corrected himself, waving his fan as he always did when he was unofficially apologizing or making fun of someone.

"Renji, go find Orihime," Ichigo instructed.

"Right," Renji nodded and Flash Stepped away.

"So, did the Reigai die?" Kisuke asked.

"No," Kurai sighed. "But they all left before the dust settled. I don't think they know we survived."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Kisuke stated. "For now, It'll give them time to rest."

Kurai nodded and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Suppose I can use the training room?" Kurai asked. "I got a couple things to work on. Izuru, I'll need your help too."

"I got it," Izuru nodded.

"Yeah sure," Kisuke nodded. "Use it to your heart's content."

Kurai nodded and he and Izuru left for the training room, Nemu and Halibel following. When they were downstairs, Izuru placed six scratches on Kurai, weighing him down to the point he could barely move. Then, Nemu attacked him. Kurai fought back as best he could, but he could only barely move, making him an easy target. Finally Izuru released his Shikai and Kurai's weight returned to normal.

"Damn," Kurai sighed. "That didn't go well."

"We should probably start a bit lighter," Izuru suggested.

"No time," Kurai growled as Nemu restored his energy. "Again."

Izuru sighed and scratched him six times. Again Nemu attacked him and again he couldn't keep up. This time, however, he did manage to land a few hits. Finally they stopped and Izuru released his Shikai again.

"This won't work," Halibel stated. "You've grown stronger in the past by absorbing Arrancar power. Fighting is the only way you'll improve fast enough."

"I'm trying," Kurai sighed.

"Then fight me with three scratches," Halibel invited.

He nodded and Izuru sighed, scratching him three times before Halibel attacked Kurai. Kurai blocked her attack with Haruko, slashing with Natsumi. Halibel kicked Natsumi, sending it flying away then attacked again. Kurai blocked it, shoving her sword upward before spinnin, slashing at her side. His sword crashed to a stop against Ulquiorra's.

"Ulquiorra," Halibel blinked.

"I'm taking him and the sould reaper helping him to Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra stated. "I have a feeling training there will be more helpful. You stay here and train Ichigo Kurosaki. I doubt fighting me would go well with his hollow powers. Kurai on the other hand will likely grow stronger simply for being in the world where he genetically belongs."

"Very well," Halibel nodded. "Don't kill him. That second release form of yours is dangerous."

Ulquiorra blinked and looked over at her then nodded.

"We'll take Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra said.

Halibel nodded and Ulquiorra left to get Orihime. When he returned, Kurai opened a Garganta and went through, Ulquiorra, Izuru, and Orihime following. They stepped out in Hueco Mundo and Kurai turned to Ulquiorra, resting both of his zanpakuto on his shoulders.

"So, why am I training with the weaker of the two Arrancar?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Weaker..." Ulquiorra trailed off. "A small tip. My first release form is roughly halfway between Halibel in her normal state and her released state. My second released form, however, is stronger than hers. In my second released form, I should be ranked third. But I never told anyone about the form, even Aizen. Ichigo Kurosaki was the first to see it. And it was nearly the death of him. His only saving grace was losing control to that hollow inside him."

"I see," Kurai nodded readying himself. "Let me see it then."

Ulquiorra nodded pointing his sword at Kurai.

"Imprison, Murcielago," Ulquiorra said.

Green flames shot into the air, and a moment later Spirit Energy began to fall like dark green rain. After a moment, it cleared, leabing Ulquiorra in a long white robe with the sleeves as part of his hands, long black claws, his mask now across the top of his head with a pair of horns reaching out to the sides and a pair of massive bat wings. Then, black Spirit Energy began to fly up around him. The robe disappeared entirely, black fur forming on Ulquiorra's lower body and arms. Then, his mask sunk into his skin. He had actual horns growing out of his hair now. The thick tear streaks on his face were much, much thicker now and there was also a black mark down his front from his hollow hole like something was running out of it. His wings had grown and he now had a long thin tail with a tuft of black fur on the end.

"Resurrección, Segunda Etapa," Ulquiorra said.

Kurai smirked and raised his swords.

"You are definitely strong," Kurai smirked. "This will be fun."

Ulquiorra held his hand out, an arrow made of green Spirit Energy the size of a spear forming in it. Ulquiorra appeared in front of Kurai, slashing at him. Kurai blocked the arrow and Ulquiorra spun, slashing at him from the other side. Kurai blocked it with his other sword, slashing at Ulquiorra only for his sword to spark off his skin harmlessly.

"Well, it's been a while since that happened," Kurai grumbled jumping back and finding Ulquiorra behind him.

He flipped, blocking the arrow and kicked downward at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra caught his foot and spun, hurling him. Kurai flipped, landing on his feet and held his hand out.

"Hado Eighty Eight, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Kurai shouted.

The blast streaked across the sand, barely missing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra held out his hand, one finger extended and fired a Cero, blasting Kurai in the chest. Kurai flipped through the air, crashing down and groaning.

"Not bad," Kurai grunted, pushing himself up. "I'll admit. You're strong. However, I need to get stronger in a few minutes."

"Then you'll need as much help as possible," Koyote Starrk stated, appearing opposite Kurai from Ulquiorra. "Neat trick Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra sighed and Kurai held hia arm out.

"One scratch," Kurai said.

Izuru complied then got Orihime to what he hoped was the minimum safe distance. Kurai released both zanpakuto to Shikai and cracked his neck. Ulquiorra moved first, appearing beside Kurai and slashing at him. Just as the arrow met with Natsumi, Kurai spun, blocking a Spirit Energy blade held by Starrk. Both Espada shoved Kurai away, succeeding only in spinning him, allowing to slash at both. Both ducked under it then attacked him again. He blocked both, being launched away. He stopped himself, jumping as Starrk passed below him. He slammed Natsumi's buttstock into the back of Stark's neck then spun, moving to block Ulquiorra's arrow only for it to hit him in the chest and explode, blasting him into the ground. A moment later, Starrk aimed a pistol at him, a wall of Ceros firing out of it.

"Cero Metralleta," Starrk spoke.

They began to blast into Kurai, the explosion growing rapdly for a moment. Then, a Bala hit Stark in the face, launching him backward. He flipped, stopping himself and wiping a trail of blood. The smoke cleared to reveal Kurai before them, the bottom of his Shihakusho, along with the entire shirt, ruinned. Kurai reached up, tearing off the shirt, hurling it behind himself and allowing the wind to take it. Natsumi was in her sheath on his waist and Haruko was sealed again, back in his hand. He gripped his sword with both hands and spat blood out. Ulquiirra move to charge, an arrow forming and Kurai smirked, moving. He swiped Haruko through the falling mouthfull of blood then stabbed at Ulquiorra.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Ulquiorra snarled.

The blast flew off the end of the blade, blasting Ulquiorra's left shoulder and making him hurl himself right, away from the blast. His arm regenerated but hung limply. He snorted in distaste, forming an arrow in his other hand and flying forward, swiping at Kurai. Kurai blocked the arrow, punching Ulquiorra and knocking him backward. Then, he darted forward, grabbing Ulquiorra and spinning, hurling him at Orihime. Then, he spun, blocking a Spirit Energy blade, this one extended from the barrel of Starrk's right pistol. Starrk spun, slashing at him with the left one and Kurai blocked it, shoving it away then grabbing Stark's right pistol, moving it to the side and narrowly avoiding a Cero Metralleta. He spun, hurling Starrk and Starrk held out both pistols, black and blue Spirit Energy beginning to roll out of the barrels.

"Try this!" Starrk shouted firing a pair of Cero Oscuras with Gran Rey Ceros around the outside.

"Bakkudo Eighty One, Danku!" Kurai growled, forming the barrier.

It shattered instantly, as did Kurai's El Escudo. He grit his teeth, spiking his Spiritual Pressure and crossed his arms, praying he could withstand it. The blast covered both in smoke and Kurai rocketed out the far side. He crashed down then slowly pushed himself up, arms shaking. He looked around, seeing Haruko in the distand. He drew Natsumi and stood, Starrk and a newly restorred Ulquiorra landing in front of him.

"Ouch," Kurai grumbled. "That hurt a bit."

"Have to train you well," Starrk stated.

"I haven't grown stronger from being blasted by an Arrancar since I fought Aizen," Kurai sighed. "Since the Hogyoku was destroyed."

"That may be true," Ulquiorra nodded. "But aside from Halibel, how many times have you battled an Arrancar since then. More importantly, how many times have you fought an Arrancar here?"

Kurai sighed and began firing Balas at them. They avoided the Balas for a moment before Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, stabbing at him.

At the last second, Kurai caught the arrow, gritting his teeth as it burned his hand. Then, he spun, hurling aulquiorra into Starrk. He began to stand but his leg gave out.

"Damn," Kurai sighed.

"Do it now," Starrk said.

Both appeared on opposite sides of Kurai, stabbing at him. The moment their blades touched his torso, a pulse of Spirit Pressure sent them flying. He stood, gritting his teeth and struggling to stay standing. Starrk stood as Kurai's legs gave out. A moment later, Izuru and Orihime arrived, Orihime beginning to heal him instantly.

"Maybe he's really not able to gain power from us," Starrk said.

After a moment, Kurai stood, fully healed and Izuru scratched him again, then again. Then, Izuru and Orihime left and Ulquiorra charged, Starrk just behind him. Kurai blocked Ulquiorra's arrow then Starrk's sword. A moment later, he jumped, flipping over Ulquiorra who crashed into Starrk instead. As he landed, Kurai formed several Dankus in front of himself. Sure enough, a Cero Metralleta blasted into it, then through it. Kurai jumped, clearing the wall of Ceros just before Ulquiorra appeared over him, slashing downward at him. He blocked it just as the same attack Starrk had hit him with before blasted into him. He flew backward, crashing into a sand dune and blasting out the other side. He landed in a roll and Starrk and Ulquiorra landed on top of it.

"Come on Kurai," Haruko sighed, appearing as a transparent image in front of him. "You're better than this. Even if there are two of them."

"Look Haruko," Kurai sighed. "I'm not strong enough anymore."

"Then get stronger," Haruko said. "You have the strength. You can feel it. But you won't let it come to the surface."

"I...I don't have it," Kurai stated.

"You do," Haruko stated. "I've seen it. But you don't know how to access it. I'll teach you. But first, we need to beat your current opponents. Release me."

Kurai stood, the world around him, which had frozen while he spoke with Haruko, resumed. Starrk and Ulquiorra watched as he struggled to his feet, barely able to stand. Once on his feet, he stepped forward then Flash Stepped to Haruko, picking her up and holding her with the blade downward.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai growled, releasing the sword.

It sank into the ground, growing into its usual field form. Kurai was expecting a grass sword to grow for him. Instead, the grass that reached up to his outstretched hand, formed a hand of its own. A moment later, he was helping Haruko stand. She had formed her complete body as she had been when released by Muramasa, but her skin was still grass. She smiled at him as he blinked in surprise. Then, she extended a grass blade from her sleeve, turning toward Starrk and Ulquiorra.

"You take Ulquiorra," Haruko said.

"Right," Kurai nodded. "Good luck."

"I'll be fine," Haruko smiled. "I fought Aizen alone."

Kurai smirked and nodded, flying forward, slashing at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocked the sword then spun, swiping at him with the other end. Kurai ducked under the arrow then stood, slashing upward at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocked the sword with his hand before his tail swung around, smashing Kurai aside. Kurai flipped, landing on his feet and glanced over at Haruko.

Haruko flipped over a Cero Metralleta then held her sword out, a bolt of lightning flying out of it, blasting the ground in front of Starrk, launching him backward. Just as he landed, her grass sword bit into his back. He managed to get away before much real damage could be done then spun, firing at her rapidly.

Kurai turned back to Ulquiorra in time to narrowly avoid an arrow. He held his hand out and fired a Bala at him but Ulquiorra appeared off to one side. He formed an arrow then flew forward. Kurai grinned, charging forward, sword raised. Just as he neard Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra was suddenly flying past from the right, his hand now pushing Kurai's head. Kurai grit his teeth as he spun through the air before beginning to crash along the ground. He finally stopped, slowly pushing himself up and staggering before raising Natsumi.

"You're much like Ichigo," Ulquiorra stated. "He was unable to keep up either."

"I'm slowed by Izuru and already exausted from fighting both of you," Kurai growled. "Heaven forbid I be a bit tired."

He sprinted forward, slashing at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra spin the arrow, blocking the zanpakuto before slamming the arrow into Kurai's stomach, hurling him. Kurai groaned as he landed and began to try to push himself up. Before he could, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, a Cero Oscuras already formed.

"Shit," Kurai growled. "So, does this mean I lose?"

"Let's find out," Ulquiorra said firing.

Kurai spun, firing a Cero of his own. At point blank range, the Cero was all but blasted into oblivion, but it did weaken the Cero Oscuras. A trick Kurai learned from Grimmjow. Kurai blasted along the ground, plowing up at least a mile before stopping. He coughed, blood splattering acros the ground and looked up, seeing Ulquiorra flying at him, arrow first. Then, the world turned grey again. It didn't freeze but it was close. Ulquiorra creeped along, barely fast enough to notice. Kurai looked over to Haruko's fight, noticing her slowed too, her sword against Starrks and his other pistol in the sand behind him.

"Now what is it?" Kurai groaned, trying to move but unable to move much.

Even at the current speed, he would still be unable to avoid it.

"Giving up already Kurai?" A distorted, scratchy voice asked.

He looked up, seeing a black silhouette with red eyes over him.

"The fuck are you?" Kurai asked. "I know you're not an inner hollow."

"Of course not," the silhouette snorted. "I'm the power you refuse to accept. The one that your Reigai have accepted. One of them accepted their version of me so willingly that they became nearly hollow."

"You're saying you're my Arrancar powers?" Kurai slasked.

"I am," the silhouette nodded. "And you cannot fight your Reigai without me."

"Fine," Kurai sighed. "Until the Regai problem is over, I'll work with you."

The silhouette grinned, its smile glowing red. Then, it lunged at Kurai, covering him like liquid, then solidifying as the world sped back up. Ulquiorra crashed into the ground but Kurai was gone. He stood, looking around and saw Kurai standing off to one side. His shihakusho hung in ribbons around his legs still but his exposed torso now had blcak armor wirh white, bone-like accents. It started hich on his wrists, extending up his arms with black over his muscle groups and bone between. Then, it reached up his neck to the curve of his jaw. It continued into his shihakusho as well and covered his legs, leaving his feet bare.

He looked down at his armor and huffed distatefully. Then, he raised Natsumi and sprinted forward. Ulquiorra flew to meet him but before he could slash at Kurai, Kurai appeared in front of him, catching the arrow. Spirit Energy began to fly off of it. After a moment, the Spirit Energy reversed directions, flowing into Kurai. As it did, Kurai regenerated, along with his Shihakusho. Finally he finished and shoved the arrow sideways, grabbing Ulquiorra by the face, lifting him into the air.

"You're dead," Kurai stated placing his sword to Ulquiorra's throat.

Ulquiorra nodded and Kurai looked over to Haruko's fight, seeing her trip Starrk and pin him to the ground with grass then place her blade to his throat. After a moment, she returned to a field, centering on Kurai then resealing herself. Kurai picked up Haruko and put Natsumi in her sheath then grinned at Starrk as he stood.

"I'd say we're done for a bit," Starrk stated.

"Agreed," Kurai nodded. "I'm heading back with Izuru and Orihime. See you guys around."

Ulquiirra nodded and Kurai Flash Stepped to Orihime and Izuru.

"Time?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded. "We're done here."

He opened a Garganta back to Kisuke's house and walked through, Izuru and Orihime following. When they reached Kisuke's basement, they found Halibel sparring with Nel and Ashido. When they stepped through, Halibel stopped, along with Nel, and both stared at him in shock. Ashido stopped, mid-slash and turned to look.

"That was fast," Ashido greeted.

Kurai nodded and looked to Halibel, who looked like she wasn't sure it was him.

"I'm not a Regai," Kurai promised. "But I am planning to go fight one."

Halibel nodded and Kurai went upstairs.

* * *

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Unleashed

Kurai watched as the others attacked Nozomi. Under normal circumstances, he would be worried. However, things had changed in the two days it had been since he had tapped into his Arrancar powers. For starters, they were unable to return yet, because Kisuke had trapped several Reigai in the Dangai. If they went back, that would leave the Human World vulnerable. And Nozomi. So, they had decided to try and protect Nozomi. Aside from protecting her, while Kurai had been training with Starrk and Ulquiorra, Nozomi and Kon had been attacked by a Hollow and Nozomi had been so desperate to defend Kon that she had manifested a zanpakuto and killed the Hollow. Now, they were attacking her to try and help her learn its name. She claimed to remember having one now, and remember that it could somehow counteract Kageroza's zanpakuto. However, she apparently had also learned that she was, in fact, a Mod Soul while Kurai was fighting the Reigai. Kon seemed to be unsure of what to say to Nozomi now too. he was desperate to try and protect her, but in his stuffed bear form, he couldn't do much.

"Its not progressing very well is it?" Halibel asked from beside Kurai, watching as Nozomi blocked a slash from Ichigo, her zanpakuto again absorbing his Spirit Energy but with no known way to discharge it, or seemingly any limit.

"Slowly," Kurai said, right hand resting on Haruko, left hanging at his side. "She can't remember it is all."

"So, she's a Mod Soul," Halibel said.

"Yeah," Kurai said.

"And, we're fighting Mod Souls in Reigai," Halibel said.

"Yup," Kurai nodded.

"Connection?" Halibel asked.

"Undoubtedly," Kurai nodded. "She says she's the first one, but I suspect there's more to it that she doesn't remember."

Halibel nodded.

"Who was it Kisuke said was coming through?" Kurai asked.

"Kenpachi, Komamura, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya," Halibel said.

"Right," Kurai nodded. "Kenpachi will be here first. Brute Force is very helpful."

Halibel nodded in agreement as Nemu walked over.

"They must be almost here by now, right?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah," Kurai nodded. "Probably only an hour at most."

"Less," Halibel said.

"Most likely," Kurai nodded.

Just as they spoke, a massively powerful Spiritual Pressure exploded into the Human World, everyone freezing as they felt it.

"Show time," Kurai said. "Stay here."

Nemu and Halibel hesitated but nodded and Kurai turned tot he others.

"I'm heading out!" Kurai called to Ichigo who nodded.

Then, Kurai turned, Flash Stepping to the source of the Spiritual Pressure just as the sky above him shattered and yellow Spirit Energy exploded out, allowing Kenpachi's Reigai to fall through, landing before him, instantly grinning and drawing his zanpakuto.

"Well well," Kenpachi grinned. "What luck. I get to fight the strong one first."

"Not very good luck," Kurai said, drawing Haruko and holding her before himself with two hands. "You're going to be the first to die."

Kenpachi grinned, sliding a foot sideways slowly before charging. Kurai met his charge, their swords clashing loudly before Kurai spun past Kenpachi, slashing again. Kenpachi spun, blocking it and Kurai shoved the sword upward, slashing downward at Kenpachi. Kenpachi jumped back, Kurai's blade tearing his torso open, then skidded to a stop and huffed, reaching up and ripping his eyepatch away. Kurai sprinted forward, slashing at Kenpachi rapidly. Kenpachi easily blocked strike after strike, grinning widely before knocking Haruko away and slashing at Kurai's side. Kurai grabbed Natsumi, yanking her upward and blocking Kenpachi's blade. Then, he slashed with Haruko, making Kenpachi leap back as Kurai returned Natsumi to her sheath. Suddenly, the rest of the lieutenants arrived, landing beside Ikkaku, who had arrived just after Kurai and Kenpachi's battle started, knowing better than to interfere, since Kurai and Kenpachi were both stronger and had a score of their own to settle, even if it was only Kenpachi's Reigai.

"Kurai!" Rangiku called out.

"Stay back," Kurai said, watching Kenpachi for any movement. "This fight's mine. The rest of you are about to have three more to deal with. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Komamura. Divvy them up however you want, but Kenpachi is mine."

"At least yours isn't here," Ikkaku said just as more Spiritual Pressures exploded from the sky and the Lieutenants scattered to deal with them.

"Sorry about that," Kurai said. "Where were we?"

Kenpachi grinned, raising his zanpakuto then slashing, sending out a massive wave of Spirit Energy. Kurai formed an El Escudo and blocked the blast, skidding backward a few feet. Then, he let it fade and Kenpachi charged, slashing at him rapidly. Kurai blocked everything, sparks flying around them as he did. Then, Kenpachi's sword sparked forward after Kurai blocked a slash. Kurai spun out of the way, feeling the sword hit his new armor and jumping away before landing and inspecting himself, Kenpachi watching him curiously. Kenpachi's blade had cut through his shihakusho easily, but had failed to get through, or even mark, the armor. Kurai grinned. He looked back up at Kenpachi and Kenpachi smirked, sprinting forward, slashing even faster than before. Kurai grit his teeth, struggling to keep up as he blocked everything he could, Kenpachi's sword managing to land small cuts or glancing blows on Kurai every couple of seconds but nothing managed to breach Kurai's armor. Then, Kurai ducked under a slash and stood, splitting Kenpachi up the front, Kenpachi not bothering to dodge away, instead stabbing at Kurai directly. Kurai felt his armor give way and spiked his Spirit Pressure in response but by the time he had Kenpachi's sword was already a couple of inches deep. It stopped and Kurai kicked Kenpachi away then grit his teeth, pulling the sword back out and tossing it back to Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned, charging instantly as Kurai raised his left hand.

"Bala," Kurai said.

He began to fire them rapidly but Kenpachi avoided them easily before slashing at Kurai. Kurai jumped back, the sword slicing a scratching into his chest. Kurai landed, drawing Natsumi just as Byakuya's Reigai appeared beside Kenpachi.

"Oh no, Byakuya," Kenpachi growled. "He's mine."

"It seems he's winning," Byakuya said. "How about we kill this one together, and then I'll fight you."

Kenpachi watched him for a moment before grinning and nodding.

"Let's do it!" Kenpachi grinned.

Kenpachi charged from the front as a wall of flower petals flew at Kurai from behind. Kurai growled in annoyance and leapt into the air over both, Kenpachi leaping after him. Kurai blocked several slashes before flipping and kicking Kenpachi away before stepping off the air and avoiding Byakuya's Shikai. He jumped off the air again, this time at Byakuya and Byakuya raised a hand.

"Hado Thirty Three, Sokatsui," Byakuya said calmly, the spell shooting at Kurai.

Kurai flipped over it, landing behind Byakuya as Kenpachi appeared over him, slashing downward. Kurai blocked the blade and shoved it to the side then flipped, smashing his foot into the side of Kenpachi's head and launching him away. Just as he landed, he formed a Danku behind himself, Byakuya's shikai crashing into it. Kurai spun, pointing at Byakuya.

"Jugeki Byakurai!" Kurai growled, the beam shooting out of his finger and narrowly missing Byakuya as he leapt out of the way.

As Byakuya landed, he reformed his zanpakuto and dropped it.

"Bankai," Byakuya said. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Millions of blade fragments flooded toward Kurai just as Kenpachi appeared behind him, slashing. Kurai blocked Kenpachi's sword and spun, shoving him at the blade fragments before leaping into the air, forming a Cero.

"Cero!" Kurai shouted, firing at Byakuya.

Byakuya's Bankai blocked the blast and Kurai landed on his feet as Kenpachi stepped up beside Byakuya, whose Bankai swirled around them. Kurai growled in annoyance and held his swords out.

"Grow, Haruko," Kurai said, releasing Haruko as Natsumi's blade began to glow yellow. "Hado Thirty Two, Okasen!"

A glowing yellow ark of Spirit Energy shot out of the blade, blasting against the bankai and kicking up a cloud of dust. The moment it did, the Bankai explode through the dust and through where Kurai had been, only for Kurai to be gone. Kurai reappeared over the captains, rapidly firing Balas at them, blasting both them, the Bankai, and the ground around them. When he stopped, Kenpachi leapt out of the dust, burned and bleeding but grinning savagely. Kurai blocked the first slash and flipped, kicking him back into the ground just before Byakuya's Bankai crashed into his back, sending him spinning through the air into the ground. just as he crashed down, Byakuya appeared over him, Bankai swirling around violently above him and one hand raised. The Bankai formed a spear just as a massive wave of pink Spirit Energy suddenly blasted Kenpachi, blasting him into the side of a nearby hill then exploding into the sky. As it faded, Byakuya and Kurai both stared at Nozomi, whose Zanpakuto now sported a straight blade with a set of wide cross-like arms near the top. Byakuya turned toward her and Kurai appeared in front of her just as Kenpachi stood from the debris, laughing.

"Impressive," Kenpachi laughed. "That actually stung a little. Let's see you try that again."

"Sorry, but she's not going to be fighting you from here, and neither is Kurai," Yumichika said, appearing in front of them both. "I'll be handling Kenpachi's Reigai from here."

"I'll deal with Byakuya's then," Kurai said.

"I'll help," Nozomi said.

"No," Kurai said.

"But-"

"Nozomi!" Kurai interrupted. "Listen to me. Renji and Rukia went to fight Byakuya's Reigai. If he's here and they're not, it means that they're hurt. I need you to find them and bring them back to Orihime."

Nozomi was silent for a moment before nodding. She turned, running away from the two Reigai captains. Ichigo nodded to Kurai then followed.

"I'm counting on you two," Kurai muttered before holding out his hand, Haruko stretching up and forming into a single sword for him. "Okay Byakuya. Let's see what you can do now that you don't have Kenpachi as a distraction."

Byakuya nodded, the floating pink spear shooting forward. Kurai spun around it before leaping over a wall of sword fragments, firing several Balas at Byakuya rapidly. Byakuya formed a Danku of his own, blocking them before Kurai appeared at the shield, slashing and destroying it, then falling to the ground and lunging, stabbing at Byakuya. Byakuya spun out of the way, swiping his hand and sending a wall of sword fragments at Kurai again. Kurai fired a Cero into them, dispersing the sword fragments just as the world around him went dark.

The sword fragments formed into glowing pink swords, thousands of them, around them in four successive rings. Kurai looked around at the swords then at Byakuya who was holding a single one that wasn't glowing and looked like his sealed form.

"Senkei," Byakuya said.

"That's your big idea?" Kurai smirked, resealing Haruko. "Have a normal sword fight with me? Your funeral."

Both charged, their swords crashing into each other's for a moment before a dozen swords suddenly fell at Kurai from above, ceasing to glow as they did. Kurai leapt back, deflecting a couple, and landed on his hand, doing a backward hand spring before narrowing his eyes as the swords began to glow again, returning to their place.

"Cheap trick," Kurai said. "But a good strategy. I can't fight you to my full ability while dodging a rain of swords. Fair enough. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?"

He sprinted forward as swords began to rain down around him. He slashed several out of the air, drawing Natsumi to help, and the swords stopped just in time for him to block Byakuya's sword. Another sword fell into Byakuya's free hand and he slashed at Kurai with it, only for Kurai to block it with Natsumi. He shoved the blade away, beginning to slash rapidly, Byakuya struggling to keep up. Finally, he threw the second sword aside, blocking both of Kurai's blades.

"It would seem that I'm better with only one blade," Byakuya said.

"Good to know," Kurai smirked. "Unfortunately, I can feel your boss is almost here. So I've lost patience."

Then, he vanished, reappearing behind Byakuya and slashing, only for Byakuya to spin, blocking the slash. Byakuya slashed in return and Kurai knocked it aside, slashing upward at Byakuya. Byakuya sidestepped the slash, slashing at Kurai's side. Kurai blocked the slash and kicked Byakuya in the gut then raised his hand, firing a cero straight up through the cloud of falling blades. At the same time, he blasted Byakuya in the chest with a Bala. Byakuya staggered backward and Kurai appeared in front of him, slashing. Byakuya managed to block the blade just as Natsumi drove itself through his heart. The world around them lightened as the glowing swords all faded.

"It's over," Kurai said, ripping the blade up and out of Byakuya, making his body fall away and the pill drop out. He stomped on it, crushing it just as Nozomi blasted Hitsugaya's Reigai, dropping it.

"Like I said, it's like having to fight against your own attack," Yumichika said, now lying on the ground. "Good thing she's on our side."

"Yumichika!" Kurai shouted, appearing over him. "Damn man, you suck at fighting. If you would just suck it up and use your real power-"

"I'm not using that," Yumichika snapped.

"Fine," Kurai sighed. "I'll take over then. I'll have to be quick though. Their boss is on his way."

Yumichika nodded and Kurai stood, turning to Kenpachi. Just as he did, the others all appeared around Nozomi.

"Everyone direct your Spirit Energy at Nozomi!" Uryu shouted.

"Oh boy," Kurai sighed. "I'll keep the captains busy!"

He shot forward, slashing at Kenpachi, forcing him to jump backward before firing several Balas into Komamura's Bankai creation. Komamura shouted in rage, slashing at Kurai only for Kurai to flip out of the way of the blade then block Kenpachi's blade.

"I hope," Kurai growled.

He shoved Kenpachi away just as he felt Nozomi's Spiritual Pressure skyrocket. He and both of the captains spun toward her to see her blade now a glowing pink cross with a glowing circle at the point where the arms met almost a full foot wide, a ring around the circle with a thin arm extending out halfway between each of the cross's main arms, which extended a few inches past the ring. Nozomi slashed just as Kurai formed several Danku in between himself and her, along with an El Escudo. Then, a massive explosion of pink Spirit Energy filled the area, Completely obliterating the remaining two captains. When it faded, Kurai let his El Escudo fade, the El Escudo being the only shield to have survived. He dropped to the ground and walked over, then stopped, turning just as Yamamoto appeared over them.

"It would seem you've already handled the situation," Yamamoto said.

"Welcome Head Captain," Kurai bowed. "It's not over yet. Kageroza will be here soon."

"We will have others to deal with before then," Yamamoto said.

Just then, the sky shattered yet again as Ukitake and Kyoraku's Reigai appeared. Both sighed upon seeing Yamamoto and unsealed their zanpakuto only for Kurai to appear in front of them.

"Shine Natsumi," Kurai growled, Natsumi turning gold as he released Haruko. "Grow Haruko."

A disk of light appeared under his feet before transforming into its usual grass form then reaching up to his wrist, extending a normal-sized grass blade. Kurai readied himself and the two captains did the same.

"This might actually be a challenge," Ukitake said.

"Head Captain," Kurai called out. "I'll handle these two. You handle Kageroza when he gets here."

Yamamoto nodded and Kurai flew at the two captains. He slashed with Natsumi and both scattered, avoiding the blade. Kurai spun after Kyoraku, getting above him.

"Takaoni, was it?" Kurai asked, Kyoraku grimacing.

Kurai slashed both swords and Kyoraku blocked them, being sent rocketing into the ground. Kurai glanced at Ukitake, seeing him fighting against Ichigo and Nozomi. He looked back at Kyoraku as Kyoraku stood, tossing his pink shirt aside, along with his hat.

"You know my Zanpakuto's games," Kyoraku said.

"I do," Kurai nodded. "They definitely make a fight interesting."

"Alright then," Kyoraku smirked. "Let's play!"

He shot forward, flipping over Kurai only for Kurai to spin out of the way of Kyoraku's swords.

"Black," Kurai said, Kyoraku's eyes widening just before Kurai's blade tore through him, bisecting him.

Instantly, Kyoraku's body exploded into dust and Kurai slashed the pill, splitting it in half before flying at Ukitake. Just as he arrived, he felt Yamamoto's Spiritual Pressure spike violently. He instantly grabbed Ichigo and Nozomi and Flash Stepped back to the others, landing at a safe distance just as a massive column of flame exploded into the air, spinning into a tornado of fire and incinerating ukitake instantly, along with Unohana's Reigai, who had been too close to him on account of believing she had him restrained with her Bakudo. Kurai had barely even registered that she had caught him with Bakudo, but he could clearly see that she had miscalculated how strong he was.

"I'm impressed," Kageroza spoke up, stepping into view through the flames. "I come here to see which of you managed to survive my captains, only to find that each and every one of my captains have been destroyed, pill and all. not only that, but it would seem that Kurai is responsible for almost half of them."

"I can only take credit for two," Kurai said. "As much as I wish I could take credit for more."

"How very modest of you," Kageroza said. "Well, Head Captain. You are everything I could have imagined. Even the power of three of the strongest captains working together could not hold you down. But no matter. I will be taking Nozomi now. I still need her to fulfill my plans."

"No," Kurai growled, stepping forward.

"I will handle this," Yamamoto said.

"Yes Head Captain," Kurai nodded.

Kageroza shot forward, the flames parting around him, then slashed at Yamamoto. Yamamoto stepped out of the way, Kageroza's blade crashing to the ground, then slashed back. Kageroza leapt out of the way of Yamamoto's flaming Shikai, then leapt into the air, Yamamoto following. Yamamoto caught up easily and slashed, his sword crashing into Kageroza's and sending him flying backward. Kageroza vanished before Yamamoto could chase him again, however, appearing off to one side. At the same moment, Ichigo and Nozomi appeared behind him. Kurai sighed, resting his face in his palm.

"I swear, Ichigo's trying to burn out his Spirit Energy all in one go," Kurai sighed.

He appeared beside the two of them just as Nozomi said, "I'll be your decoy."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's okay," Nozomi said. "Really it's the least I can do."

"It's too dangerous," Ichigo said.

"I don't care, please understand," Nozomi smiled.

"Kageroza can't attack her full-force," Kurai sighed. "It's the best plan we've got."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment before turning to Yamamoto.

"You have one chance," Yamamoto said, not looking away from Kageroza.

Nozomi nodded, floating toward Yamamoto to hear his plan as Kurai turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Kurai growled. "Why are you still in Bankai form? Switch back to Shikai before you run out of Spirit Energy! Or do you want to never be able to see Rukia again?"

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said.

"No, you won't," Kurai said. "Switch back now!"

Ichigo sighed, nodding and shifting back to Shikai, floating to the ground and breathing hard. Kurai turned back to the others just as Nozomi shot toward Kageroza. She slashed twice before Kageroza appeared beside her, grinning. Then, she spun, slashing again and again. Kurai watched carefully. There had to be a reason she was attacking like that. Then, he saw it. Nozomi's Zanpakuto suddenly lit up, opening into its full form as Kageroza struggled to get his guard back up after having been easily dodging pointless slashes. A good plan. He could feel the power of Yamamoto's zanpakuto within Nozomi's blade. However, it seemed like she had too much. She struggled for a moment to get the blade moving. In that moment, Kageroza's staff spun and he was behind her just as she released the power. Then, Yamamoto appeared behind Kageroza, slashing. Kageroza spun, his staff spinning and suddenly Yamamoto's flames were stopping about six inches before Kageroza's outstretched arm. Just as it did, Kurai appeared off tot he side, holding his hand out.

"Cero!" Kurai shouted, firing the blast at Kageroza.

He couldn't dodge the blast, and a moment later there was a massive explosion where Kageroza had been. Kurai stopped, watching the smoke as Yamamoto and Nozomi did the same. Suddenly, the smoke was blown away, leaving Kageroza floating where he had been, breathing harder but grinning.

"That was close," Kageroza growled. "I almost didn't have time. But my judgement payed off. I copied Nozomi's zanpakuto's power. And I was able to absorb all of your attacks."

The two blades on Kageroza's Zanpakuto began to glow purple with electricity flying off of them as he raised it over his head.

"Now my Raiku is even stronger than before," Kageroza said. "It has the powers of both the Head Captain Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka and Kurai's Cero. As strong as you are, Head Captain, you won't be able to remain unscathed after an attack of such immense power."

"Careful you don't miss," Kurai said. "After all, I'd hate to see you waste your only shot."

He appeared beside Head Captain Yamamoto, an unstable blue Cero in his hand.

"Shall we test it?" Kurai asked.

Kageroza laughed, spinning his Zanpakuto as Kurai held out his Gran Rey Cero. However, before Kurai or Yamamoto could move to stop the attack, Nozomi appeared in front of them, sword beginning to absorb the blast, though Kurai could instantly tell there was too much.

"No, what are you doing!?" Kageroza demanded. "You will not survive if you absorb anymore!"

A crack appeared in her blade.

"Stop resisting, or you'll die!" Kageroza shouted.

"Nozomi, that's enough!" Kurai said.

Another crack appeared.

"Nozomi!" Kurai moved to shove her aside.

Her blade shattered at the same time as Kurai tackled her aside. Yamamoto reacted instantly, slashing and sending out a massive wall of flames. Despite Kageroza's claims of his attack being stronger, Yamamoto's attack instantly forced it back to halfway between them, where the two blasts began to mushroom back on themselves as they fought to overcome one another.

Finally, the contact point erupted into a massive explosion as both attacks ended. Kurai landed on the ground, forming a Danku to shield himself and Nozomi from the blast, then turned and looked up as the smoke and dust began to clear. As it began to thin, Kageroza fell, crashing to the ground as Yamamoto began to fall as well. Kurai leapt into the air, catching him and floating to the ground, setting the badly burned and exhausted Head Captain on the ground.

"Haruko, go," Kurai said.

Haruko unwrapped herself from his wrist and spread over the ground again before wrapping around Yamamoto, healing him. Then, she returned to his wrist as Yamamoto pushed himself up, Nozomi running over.

"Why?" Nozomi asked. "Why would you protect a Mod Soul like me?"

"Do not get the wrong idea," Yamamoto said. "It would take over a thousand years before I would need to be protected by a Mod Soul like you. Besides, even if you are a Mod Soul, you are still a young girl."

Kurai smiled just as Kageroza began to stand. He turned toward him as Yamamoto began to push himself up as well but Kurai held out a hand.

"Your strength hasn't fully returned, Head Captain," Kurai said. "I'll handle him from here."

Yamamoto nodded, sitting back down as Kurai began to walk forward.

"Nozomi, you're okay," Kageroza smiled. "That's good."

Nozomi readied herself but Kageroza smirked.

"You know it's useless," Kageroza smirked. "You can't fight me with your broken Zanpakuto."

"No, but I can," Kurai growled.

"Ah yes, the Arrancar," Kageroza smiled. "Tell me, why do you insist on stopping me from doing what must be done?"

"Because Nozomi doesn't want to merge with you," Kurai growled, everyone staring at him. "I promise you, once I find Yushima, I'll cut off his head. And once I break you out of that false body of yours, I'll take great pleasure in stepping on your pill."

Kageroza glared at Kurai with pure hatred and rage. Then, he grinned, leaning lightly on his Zanpakuto.

"You know a lot," Kageroza grinned. "But it no longer matters what you know. There's one Reigai that even you cannot stop, who's going to be instrumental in defeating all of you."

Kurai's blood ran cold as he felt the Spiritual Pressure. He spun, crossing his swords in time to block his current Reigai's. He skidded backward rapidly, stopping only for his Reigai to slam its foot into the side of his head. He flipped, landing on his feet in time to block its swords yet again. He struggled to hold them back, growling in annoyance.

"You're stronger this time," the Reigai said. "I like the armor. Can it protect you from me, though?"

"No," Kurai growled. "Against you, it's practically for show!"

He shoved the blades upward, moving to slash the Reigai only for the Reigai's sword to flash down and split his side open before kicking him away. He crashed down hard, staring at the Reigai as it turned and walked over to Kageroza's side.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's distorted, hollowfied voice shouted.

Instantly, a massive wall of black Spirit Energy exploded into the pair, only for the smoke to clear instantly as Kurai's Reigai slashed one of his swords.

"So close," the Reigai sighed. "Oh well. Bakudo Thirty Five, Gochu Tekkan!"

Five massive steal poles crashed down on top of Ichigo, his mask shattering and his robes bleaching white instantly. Kurai began to struggle to his feet only for his Reigai to appear in front of him again, punting him in the forehead and launching him away. Then, the Reigai grabbed Nozomi before anyone could react and he and Kageroza vanished into a Dangai Portal. Kurai groaned, Haruko reaching blades of grass up to cover his wound and healing him then stood, resealing Haruko and Natsumi and walking over to the others.

"Alright, so, I'll be fighting my Reigai while the rest of you handle Kageroza and the remaining Reigai," Kurai said.

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem," Kurai sighed.

"Not quite," Kisuke said as he appeared beside them. "I might have an idea. And we can try it while the others are recovering."

"Good," Kurai said. "Do it. I'll go and make things difficult for Kageroza. I figure I'll start by cutting power to Squad Twelve."

Yamamoto nodded and Kurai opened a Garganta. He turned, stepping through and letting it close behind himself.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
